Naruto a different beginning
by Fu-reiji22
Summary: This is the story on how things would go if Minato and Kushina had survived the attack. Will Naruto be able to surpass his father and be Hokage? Will Minato learn the identity of the mask man? Naruto will mostly be the same with some changes in his life. pairings NaruHina along with others. the story will start off slow and like a T rating before being M.
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO A DIFFERENT BEGINNING EPISODE 1

(This is basically AU. The what if scenario on if a few things played out differently and Minato and Kushina survived and raised Naruto. This starts at the point Kushina finds out she's pregnant and i'll let the small difference's show themselves as you read the story. Cue the soundtrack from when Kushina tells Minato she's pregnant please lol)

Kushina Uzumaki or rather Kushina Namikaze has just returned home from her visit with the doctor. Eager to tell her husband the wonderful news. She didn't have to look far since she already heard the sound of him mixing the ingredients to bake something in the kitchen. Minato Namikaze being the great Shinobi that he was with his sharp hearing heard his wife coming in and asked. "Welcome home Kushina. How'd it go? Is everything ok?" He asked as he continued to stir the mixing.

"Yeah. I'm actually great. The doctor said...well how do you do you feel about...having a baby?" She asked while trying to give him the hint on the good news. Where at this point is where he poked his head out in confusion.

"Hmm? A baby?" Kushina couldn't hold her excitement any longer and spouted out.

"Yeah! I'm gonna be a mother, ya know!" She said with excitement in her voice.

"A mother? And i'm gonna be a father?" he said in shock at what she just said.

"A mother, ya know!"

"I'm gonna be a father."

"A mother, ya know!"

"A Father!" He repeated back to her as they both ran to each other and hugged laughing with joy. "Kushina, this is...this is...this so...so..." Minato being so excited he can't even finish his sentence.

"Amazing! I know! We're really gonna have a baby!" She said as Minato kissed her and in the passion of their kiss he realized he dropped the bowl. The sound snapped them back to reality.

"Whoops. Hang on." he makes the hand sign for the shadow clone jutsu and the clone cleans up the mess while the real Minato carries Kushina to their bedroom. Their passion whisked them away to bliss and happiness. After two hours of love making they both laid in bed naked as Minato kept his right hand over Kushina's stomache.

"you know there's nothing to feel yet."

"I know but I can't help it. We're really gonna be parents." Minato said as the thought of being a father plagued his mind. The next day they both looked around their house to see what changes needed to be made. "hmm, ok we'll make this room the nursery I just gotta move some of this stuff to a new location but yeah with a little paint job we can defitely make this work." Minato stated as Kushina agreed and chuckled at how her husband was quick to get things ready. It moments like these that showed that even the Yellow Flash, The leaf village's hero, The fourth Hokage can be excitable as a child sometimes.

"Hey Minato." Kushina called as Minato turned and listened. "Do you think maybe you can see if Jiraiya can track down Tsunade for me? I want to tell her the news myself." She said. Minato wasn't surprised to hear this request. After all much like Tsunade helped become the Shinobi she is today and had that sister relationship with her from the first day they met. Needless to say Tsunade was the annoyed older sister always pulling Kushina out of trouble and lecturing her, and helping her with boy troubles till she decided to leave due to the death of Dan.

"Sure thing. I'll have a messanger toad find him in abit." Kushina could see how excited he was. She can't blame him either. After all he was raised in an orphange not knowing his family. Only thing he knew and was told by the Third Hokage was that his Mother didn't think she was fit to raise him. He promised himself on that day he will never let his child grow up alone like he did. Time passed Tsunade cam to the village in Kushina's third month of Pregnancy despite her dislike for the village but for Minato and Kushina she was willing to make an exception. Her and Shizune were surprised to see and hear the news but were happy for them. Kushina asked Tsunade to stay and be the only to deliver the baby. She was almost gonna say no but Minato managed to change her mind. He was never sure as to why but he always had someway of getting Tsunade to help whenever he needed it. They then asked Tsunade to be the godmother of the baby. She was in such shock but felt honored that she accepted. Jiraiya was told through messenger frog. He came back to the village just a month before the baby's due date. At this time Minato was caught up in Jiraiya's book. Tales of a Gutsy Ninja. Jiraiya noticed and slapped his back and caught him by surprise.

"Ohh~, so you were reading my Tales of a Gutsy Ninja? But it's my first published work. The sentences are childish and I didn't do a good job."

"No, I don't think so. This tale is wonderful."

"oh?"

"Each chapter reads like one of your legendary exploits. It's almost like an autobiography." Minato said.

"But...it didn't sell at all. For my next one I think i'll add some sexy elements to spice it up a bit." Jiraiya said in a disappointed tone since he wasn't happy about the way the sale for his book went.

"The main character of this book. I thought his determination to never give up was really cool. He's a lot like you sensei." Minato said.

"Y-You think so?" Jiraiya asked since he didn't actually think anyone let alone his own student would like the book.

"So I was thinking...I really hope my unborn child can become a ninja just like this main character. Which is why i'd like your permission to name my son after your him" Minato stated with a sincere smile on his face completely catching Jiraiya by surprise.

"Whoa, Whoa! Are you sure about that? It's just a random name I came up with while eating some ramen." Jiraiya tried to explain.

"Naruto." Kushina said as she came out of the kitchen. "I think it's a wonderful name." She said as she put a hand on her stomache nodding in agreement with her husband and stood next to him.

"Kushina..." Jiraiya looking surprised by her acceptance of that name especially when he already has bad rep with her after peeping on her a few times before she married Minato. Then he chuckled and blushed in embarassment "Cripes, guess this means I get to be his Godfather, but are you sure about this?"

"Of course. You are my Sensei and a great ninja who possesses the true talent of a ninja. There's no other like you." Minato said as he and Kushina gave their approval of Jiraiya being Naruto's godfather. Tsunade had come back from the blood bank at to help her get over her fear of blood. This was something she knew she needed to do if she wanted to deliver the baby. She showed signs of getting better and tonite she ahs made a full recovery. She was willing to celebrate till she Jiraiya and instantly put up her guard since she can't trust him enough to not sneek a peek when she least expects it. Minato explained how they Jiraiya was now the official god father and Tsunade let it go since she knew out of all people Jiraiya was the one Minato respected the most. Not her or Kushina can understand why but they knew Jiraiya was a good person deep down...they just wish he wasn't such a pervert. At that note Jiraiya stood up for himself

"I resent that! I am not a pervert!"

"Then what are you then!?" Tsunade asked

"I'm a super pervert!" Jiraiya said proudly with his usual pervy grin and gave thumbs up.

"That doesn't make it any better!" Tsunade yelled as she threw a tea cup at him. "I'm telling you right now! As his Godmother if I see that he so much as shows a sign of perversity i'll give you a worse punishment that when I almost pummeled you to death." Tsunade threatened with her fist clenched.

"and as Naruto's mother I fully support her punishment." Kushina said with a grinning smile as she also clenched her fist. Minato and Shizune both had sweatdrops as they watched this. The next month went by, Jiraiya had left to travel again but promised he'd be back in time for Naruto's birth. The day Narutos birth was almost here. The Third Hokage and his wife Biwako came into their home and explained about how the Kyuubi almost escaped and told how Kushina will give birth in a hidden location. Minato, Tsunade, and Shizune went ahead to prepare everything while Kushina and Biwako followed behind them at a more leisurely pace. After talking to Mikoto and seeing Sasuke her thoughts drifted to how her other friends were about to or already have their own families. Tsume who now has two kids, Hiashi's wife Saya whose due to give birth in december, Yoshino with her first just recently born. She feels Shikamaru is too much like his father. Only cries when he's hungry but mostly sleeps. Her thoughts are interupted by Biwako.

"you know you giving birth is supposed as secretive as possible and are supposed to avoid as much contact as possible."

"I know. Sorry." Kushina said with her usual grin.

"At any rate I don't wanna hear you screaming like crazy if your labor pains kick in."

"Got it." Later in the evening inside the cave she is to give birth in. "OH MY GOD IT HURTS, YA KNOOOOOWWWW!" Kushina as she felt the pain of giving birth and could also feel the fox escaping.

"Is she alright?" Minato asked worriedly Biwako was aboutto reply but Tsunade beat her to the punch. Literally, she punched Minato in the back of his head whenever she feels he had his idiotic moments.

"Moron, she's giving birth and trying to keep the fox back! Of course she'd be in pain." Tsunade said as she focused back on retrieving the baby.

"But Aunty...i've never seen her in this much pain before." Minato said worriedly. Tsunade twitched at being called Aunty. She never did like being called that but Since seeing Minato for the first time he's always referred to her as such but she let it go this time.

"Honestly, this is exactly why men can never give birth. Now stay focused on the seal Minato!" Biwako Told Minato. Meanwhile outside the Anbu guarding the cave were killed silently. As the masked man made his way into the cave. Kushina's screams continued till finally a loud crying was heard. As soon as Kushina heard the crying she felt her own tears falling. She couldn't believe it. He's finally here. Tsunade looked at the little life she brought into the world. This boy was her godson, one who can go to her if he need to talk to her. Looking at him he reminded her of her brother nawaki. She smiled and was glad she took the offer of delivering Naruto into the world. She then passed him on to Shizune and Biwako who began clean Naruto off before wrapping him in his red blanket. Tsunade wiped her tears of joy from her face which didn't go unnoticed by Minato and looked back at his son.

"I can't believe it...I'm a father. Naruto!" Minato said in his excite to get a look at him.

Don't touch him! The mother sees him first." Biwako said firmly as she walked past him where Minato pouted at not getting to see him yet. Biwako showed Naruto to Kushina. Tired as she was she smiled.

"Naruto. I finally get to see you." She said with a happy voice despite being tired.

"Alright, you two will have time bond after one more detail is handled. There, there" Biwako said as she tried sooth Naruto as he continued to cry.

"How you doing Kushina?" Minato asked as he, Tsunade and Shizune looked at her.

"Tired." She replied happily.

"Thank you, Kushina." Minato said to her with the happiest face she hasn't seen since he confeesed to her and returned his love and when they got married.

"Minato." She replied happily ready to cry again. Tsunade and Shizune said nothing and let the happy couple enjoy their moment. Minato then slams his fist into his right palm.

"Alright! I know you just gave birth Kushina but I need you stay with me a little longer till I reapply the seal." Minato said as Kushina nodded. He was preparing the hand signs till the four heard Biwako scream. "Biwako!" Minato yelled as all four looked to see a masked man now holding Naruto who was still crying.

"Fourth lord Hokage, Tsunade Senju. Step away from the Nine tailed Jinchuuriki or the boy can die at the tender age of one minute." He threatened as he pointed a Kunai at Naruto. Minato, Tsunade, and Shizune stood still. Any unnecessary actions could get Naruto killed.

"Who is this man? He not only defeated the Anbu hired by Sarutobi Sensei but he by passed the barrier surrounding this place too." Tsunade said in her thoughts.

"I won't ask again. Move! Or do you not value your son's life." the masked man threatened. Minato then notice the fox trying to escape with the seal still incomplete. "Don't try anything."

"Wait just stay calm." Minato said.

"Oh, i'm very calm!" The masked man replied as he threw Naruto up in the air and was ready to stab him.

"NARUTOOOOO!" Kushina yelled in her concern as Naruto cried but Minato caught him just in time.

"Shizune!" Tsunade ordered as Shizune threw her threw her poison tipped senbon needles but to their surprise they went right threw the man and Minato took a note of that.

"when plan A isn't up for use. Plan B is where it comes into play." He said as he saw Tsunade aim her fist at him and wnet threw him as well he took that chance to dash as he used his teleportation technique to separate Kushina from them. Minato seeing that looked shocked as well Tsunade and Shizune.

"Kushina...KUSHINAAAA!" Minato yelled.

"Minato calm down. We have to get Naruto to a safe place then focus on getting Kushina." Tsunade told him. Minato breathed in and out as he tried to calm down.

"Aunty, Shizune hold on to me." He said as he used his Hiraishin to transport them to the second house Minato built for him and Kushina. He settled Naruto in their bed. "Ok Naruto you stay here with your godmother and Aunt Shizune. I need to go save your mother."

"Don't worry. we won't let anything happen to him." Tsunade said as she watched Minato flicker away and looked at Naruto. She drifted to her own thoughts. "Naruto you remind of Nawaki. So did your father. You look so much like him."

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune called out and Tsunade blushed not realizing she was peaking out loud. "What do you mean by all that?"

"It's nothing really..." Tsunade replied obviously trying to hide something. "Look Shizune there are somethings about me that are better left unsaid, ok?" She replied. Shizune agreed to her request. In the meanwhile Kushina had already had the Kyuubi removed was under the masked man's control. He had just ordered it to kill Kushina but she was saved by Minato.

"Mina..to?" Minato nodded and smiled at her. "Is...is Naruto safe?"

"Yeah. I took him to a safe location. Aunty and Shizune are watching him." Minato told her.

"Thank goodness." Kushina replied as Minato saw she was getting weaker. "Listen Minato that man plans to attack the Leaf with the Kyuubi. You have to stop him." Minato heard her then looked at the masked man. Minato was always known to have a calm demeanor but he had an nagry look that no one not even Kushina has seen in his eyes. He looked at the masked man with an extreme intent to kill him. He then teleported away.

"Flew away again. Oh well. Time to destroy the leaf." he said. Minato had returned with Kushina in his arms and Tsunade could tell from the looks of her as to what happened.

"Minato...why?"

"Nevermind that." he said as he laid her next to Naruto. "Stay here with Naruto." He said as he watched Kushina struggling just to move her arms to hold their son.

"Naruto..." was all she as she managed to hold him and she started to show tears through her smile. Minato looked at her and could she was slowly slipping away. He had promised to always protect her and now here she is slowly dying before him. Tsunade and Shizune noticed the sad and anguished look on his face as they heard him pop his knuckles just by making a fist with them. As he went to get his Kunai and Hokage jacket. "Minato thank you. Good luck."

"I'll be back." Minato said as he swiftly put on his Hokage jacket.

"Minato...leave Kushina to me. I may be able to help her." Tsunade whispered. Minato was surprised to hear it.

"Can you really?"

"I can. You go protect the village. I'll get to work on Kushina." Tsunade said.

"Right." Minato said as he teleported away putting his trust in Tsunade.

"Alright Kushina I need you to lay still for me." She said as Kushina slowly nodded.

"Lady Tsunade you can't..."

"It's alright Shizune. She hasn't died yet. At the most i'll lose ten years of my life using the jutsu." Tsunade said. When Kushina heard this she was about to argue. "and don't argue with me Kushina. This is my choice. Starting right now i'm putting my life on the line to protect this village and i'll start by making sure my godson has his mother in his life. No more running away." She said as she began to use the jutsu she learned on her travels. The life restoration jutsu. Shizune then put her hands over Tsunade's to help. "Shizune!"

"I want to help her too Lady Tsunade. With my chakra to help this should lessen the amount of life energy you lose. Don't worry about me. After all this my choice too." Shizune said. And Tsunade didn't argue back since that'd only be hypocriticizing her speech. Kushina felt her strength returning but kept hold on to naruto. Not wanting to let go cause he was put in danger after only just being born. In the meanwhile Minato handled the situation with the Fox attacking the village. At the moment he was fighting the masked man.

"Are you Madara Uchiha?" He asked.

"Madara Uchiha? Maybe but he's already dead so idon't see how." He replied as he put on his long chained hand cuffs as he charged at Minato. Minatos attack went through the masked man again but he was able to evade the chain with his hiraishin. "i'm starting to get his attack pattern. He'll wait till the last second to attack. It's a gamble but the first one to strike first wins the fight." Minato said as he charged at the man and threw his three pronged kunai. And saw it go through. This was the moment where everything is determined.

"Now i've got you" but then Minato flickered away and he was behind him.

"Rasengan!" he yelled as he hit his back with it and marked him with the hiraishin seal. "Hiraishin level 2." Minato said as the masked man tried to get away but saw Minato in front of him and got stabbed with his Kunai.

"Damn it! He must've marked me somewhere." He said in his thoughts. Then he noticed Minato placing another seal on him.

"Now the fox is no longer under your control." Mianto said as the masked intended to make a last ditch effort to escape.

"This isn't the end. I have other methods and the fox will eventually be mine."

"Sorry to dissappoint. But there's one seal I placed one there. As of right now you can't access any of your chakra. And I don't intend on leting you get away with everything you've just committed against this village, putting my new born son in danger, and most of all making Kushina suffer like that." Minato said as he flickered behind him. "Whoever you are under that mask this is your end." Minato said as he slit his throat and let him bleed to death. "i'll let the Anbu deal with you when this is over." He then flickered to where the fox was and was preparing to summon Gamabunta till he heard

"Ninja Art! Bringing down the house Jutsu!" A giant Toad with twin katana's was on top of the Fox.

"Sensei!" Minato called out in joy to see his Jiraiya arrive when he did.

"Hey Minato! So, is he healthy?" He said in a jokingly tone. Minato knew this was his way of handling a serious situation.

"Yeah. He's as healthy as can be."

"Minato!" Minato and Jiraiya turn to see the Thrid Hokage Sarutobi calling him. "How did this happen?"

"No time to explain." Minato said as Sarutobi grabbed on to him and used Hiraishin to transport themselves away from the village. Minato pulled the ladies and Naruto out in time as the Kyuubi fell down. "Damn my chakra is running low. I used too much in my fight with that man."

"Minato we need to seal the fox again." Kushina said. And he saw she was as good as new as she formed a barrier with her chakra chains.

"It's too much chakra to seal. An eight trigram seal would be effective but i'd have to split the chakra in half." Minato explained. "I'm low on chakra and I don't want to leave you and Naruto but this all I can..." Minato was knocked out by Sarutobi.

"You've done what you can Minato. I know what you plan on doing." He said.

"What do you mean old man?" Jiraiya asked as he got up from falling. Sarutobi expalined Minatos plan to them and how instead of Minato he will be the one to do it. "Kushina I know this isn't what you want for Naruto and there's no denying he will have a hard life even with you and Minato watching over him. Do all you can to raise him right." Kushina nodded as she cried at the old man's words and was scared at what her own son will be facing in the future. Jiraiya was preparing the key formula for the seal. "Tsunade be strong. A time will come when you must tell them everything you kept inside for so long. As you saw he's grwon into a fine young man." Tsuande nodded at his meaning.

"No need for last words for me old man. You've been an awesome teacher. I'll see ya around. Give my regards to your wife when you see her." Jiraiya said with his usual grin even though this was the hardest thing for him to watch.

"Minato I know you'll probably be angry at me for doing this in your stead but this is my choice. You are still young and have a family to look after. Enjoy every bit of it that you can, because for a shinobi especially for a kage life can be all too short. This my last act as Hokage. I entrust you to keep the villages will of fire going. Good bye. Fourth Lord Hokage, Minato Namikaze." Sarutobi said as he performed the hand signs. Kushina stood in the ceremonial pedestal with Naruto sleeping on the pedestal.

"GRRRR Curse you, Kushina! You and your clan! I will not be sealed again!" The Kyuubi yelled as he struggled to get free of the chains but to no avail as he felt half his chakra taken out and sealed in Kushina. She winced a bit.

"Even though it's only half it's great enough to hurt like this." She said in her thoughts. The other half with the Kyuubi's body was now about to be seal in Naruto.

"NOOOOO!" with that last yell the Kyuubi was sealed. Naruto felt the sudden surge of power along with that sudden yell and started crying again. Kushina regained her composure and grabbed Naruto.

"Shh shh shh shh, it's okay Naruto. It's okay." she said in a calm tone. Minato then woke up and Jiraiya was next to him.

"Guess I should explain as to what happened." Minato nodded yes as Kushina walked to him with Naruto in her arms as everyone gathered and Jiraiya explained it to Minato. Needless to say Minato wasn't happy about the turn of events. "Look Minato I know you're upset but you know as well as anyone here this the Shinobi life style, but don't forget the old man made this choice. Nothing we said would've changed his mind anyway."

"Minato. I didn't want him to do it either but i'm grateful to him." Kushina said. "Because he gave us the chance to watch Naruto grow up. He'll need us now more than ever since we can't keep the fact the Kyuubi was here and just suddenly vanished a secret. It doesn't matter how everyone treats me but I want to at least keep Naruto safe." As she said that the other Shinobi showed up looking at the area that was damaged.

"Lord Hokage, what happened here?" An Anbu asked.

"Call an emrgency meeting of the village council. I'll explain there. For now take Third Lord Hokage's body and inform Asuma Sarutobi." Minato ordered.

"Yes Lord Hokage." He said as all Leaf Nins began to work. Minato still had one more thing to check on and had Jiraiya follow him. They went and found the masked man's body. And started examining it before anyone else took notice of it especially Danzo. They both knew this was the kind of situation he would take avantage of.

"What do you think?" Minato asked.

"With everything that happened and seeing as this guy got to do all this damage and slip through the barrier. Naturally one would assume Madara Uchiha. But it's not for certain since his name is often used as an alias to strike fear in people. No way to know for sure. Whoever he is took extreme measures to make sure we never know. He had his own seals set in case he died. First is the mask. No way to remove it with out it blow us off with a ten mile radius explosion. Any other attempts to examine his body will have the same result or worse." Jiraiya explained.

"What kind of man would go this far to hide his identity? There's no way know if he's even related to the Uchiha clan since he was clearly using Sharingan."

"I do see your point. He probably wanted to known as that. As No one. Like you told me already this man obviously had some dangerous ideaology. No way to know if he even had accomplices in some organiztion. So we'll have to keep our wits up while just pretty much living our day to day lives. Looks like I got more work to do along with keeping my tabs on Orochimaru. Let's at least seal the body away till we can properly dispose of it." Jiraiya said as he pulled up a scroll to seal the body away. "let's go. Don't wanna be late for this meeting, right?"

"Right." Minato said as they took off and head for the Hokage tower. Once there all sorts of questions broke loose on the civilian council side even more from Koharu and Homura. Minato calmed everyone down and told them exactly what happened. Koharu and Homura weren't happy how the young Hokage went on and told them how Kushina was the Jinchuuriki. The civilian Council insisted on their on both Kushina and Narutos Deaths. Kushina didn't care what the said about her but she wasn't about to let someone threaten her baby. Just then her friends tood by her. The heads of shinobi clans and their wives stood by Kushina and Minato. Minato was sure at least some of them would turn on Kushina but to his surprise here the are. Tsume then spoke.

"Here's a tip for you guys. Never go threatening Mother's child. You may just lose your life for it." Kushina was tearing up again because she was so happy to have such good friends. Danzo didn't say a word since he knew getting Naruto in his ROOT Beyond that was Minato passing a law that banned everyone from ever speaking of what really happened less they wished for an immediate death. They returned home that nite and Kushina was Nursing Naruto on their bed. And boy was he Hungry. They finally got into some baby clothes too which just a full body orange baby pajamas. Once finished she began to pat him on the back so he could burp before sleeping. Minato watched at how natural she was at it. After burping him they then tucked him in in his crib which was just next to their bed.

"Good night, my little Naruto." Kushina said. "I love you."

"Good night son." Minato added with the same love in his voice as Kushina. They then went to sleep and and were ready to face what the world was gonna throw at them. As expected things were rough in the beginning. People giving Kushina death glares and talking behind her back about wishing her gone or dead along with Naruto. It did't phase her much though. Mainly cause she knew who her real friends were and that's what mattered. Saya Hiashi's wife had just given birth and after sometime to recoup the Kushina nd her friends which consisted of Tsume, Mikoto, and Yoshino visited her to see her new born daughter Hinata. Mikoto Left Sasuke with Itachi and Fugaku, Tsume brought Kiba and Hana along. Yoshino also had Shikamaru in her arms since she knew Shikaku would be napping with him. Kushina had Naruto with her as well since Tsunade and Shizune were getting the medical core back on its track and Minato handling his Hokage duties. Jiraiya was back on the road keeping hie tabs on Orochimaru and keeping his "research" going for his next novel. Hana was playing with her rambunctious little brother while Yoshino let Shikamaru sleep in her arms till he was ready to eat. Saya offered her friends to share Hinatas room while they were to let the babies sleep if they wanted to. Kushina took her up on that offer since Naruto fell asleep as they got there. They all looked at Hinata and awe'd a bit. Saya let her sleep next to Naruto while they were hoping to get a quick picture of her sleeping. Then Kushina pointed out something when they found the camera.

"Guys look, look." Kushina whispered as she signaled them to look. They awe'd even more seeing Hinata cuddled into Naruto with her litte blush. Naruto still sleeping like nothing was wrong. "quick Saya take the picture."

"Alright i'm on it." Saya did just that and took another one for Kushina and gave it to her.

"This is so cute~." Kushina said. At that moment Shikamaru felt the need to cry cause he was hungry and in turn caused a chain reaction with the other babies in the room Kiba followed, then Hinata, and Naruto followed not long after that. The mothers took their babies trying to calm them down.

"Oh, Shikamaru. You are definitely your father's son." She said as she began to feed him.

"There there, Hinata. It's ok. It's ok." Saya's soothing voice was enough to calm Hinata down and let her sleep again. "you know it's funny. Hiashi always seems to get Hinata at first."

"Oh yeah?" Kushina replied as she held Naruto and gave him his Pacifier.

"But I know he's trying his best to build a bond with her. I know it's not easy being the head of a clan and being a father. He's actually jealous at how Minato makes it look easy." Saya said.

"Easy? No, if anything it's the opposite for Minato. In that whole first month Naruto would just cry everytime Minato held him. I guess that was his way of letting him know he was still tense about holding him. But after some practice and learning how sooth Naruto he got it. I'm sure Hiashi will get it eventually." Kushina said as she chuckled at the image of Hiashi panicing with a crying Hinata in his arms.

"If your wondering I actually had Hizashi record some of his Panicing moments with Hinata" Saya said.

"Saya how you can be so kind and caring while at the same time devious is beyond me." Kushina said with a sweat drop on her head while Saya kept her usual smile.

"I guess I owe it to hanging around you, Mikoto and Tsume so much." Saya chuckled.

"Hey, talking about the old days." Tsume said.

"I don't think we're that old Tsume" Mikoto said as they all took a seat.

"Says you who went ahead and got pregnant at eighteen." Tsume said as she laughed.

"You weren't exactly any older then I was when you were pregnant with Hana. At least I didn't get drunk when it happened." Mikoto replied with an evil like chuckle.

"Oh~, so you wanna go there now huh?"

"Alright let's leave it at that you too. Lord knows you don't want Hana confused as to what you're referring too." Kushina said. Their day went by smoothly with their talks of their days at the academy and expected each other to end up with a different kind husband especially Yoshino of all people for her to marry had to be Shikaku. She loved she knows that much but sometimes she wonders how she even puts up with him since he's sometimes worse than Shikamaru. All that can be expected in their lives is the simple peace they are enjoying for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO A DIFFERENT BEGINNING

EPISODE 2

(It is now 9 months since the Kyuubi was sealed. Little Naruto is now 9 months old and is quite the energetic child. Minato believes he gets it from Kushina along with his excitable nature. Minato didn't have much to do in the office today since tomorrow was a meeting with the elder's for a coming chuunin exam. Naruto was crawling around the living room and Minato was behind him since they were playing a game of chase.)

"I'm gonna get ya." Minato said as he heard Naruto laugh loudly when he said that and started crawling away from his fathers voice since he liked being chased by daddy. "Daddy's gonna get you Naruto." and again he hears his sons laughter as he continued to crawl away while laughing as loud as his little voice could get. Kushina was watching them play while trying film naruto being playful. Next thing she knew Naruto hid behind her legs. Kushina gave him face gestures to pretend he doesn't see him. "Uh oh, where did you go, Naruto?" Naruto peeked around Kushina's leg and he was face to face with his dad as he said "Boo." Naruto laughed in surprise as Minato picked him up and started tickling him on his stomache. Kushina set the camera down after turning it off.

"Okay, sweety come to mommy now. Time for you to get cleaned up." Kushina said as she extended her arms for him and Naruto eagerly jumped for her arms. Naruto grabbed some of Kushina's hair. Since he first learned to grab things, His mother's hair always seemed to fascinate him. Kushina and Naruto had their own special bond. No matter how much Naruto cried because he was upset, sick, or when his gums hurt due to him teething he'd always calm down with Kushina holding him. When it came to Naruto Kushina had the patience of a saint which surprised everyone but she'd still lose her temper if other people pressed her buttons. Naruto yammered on with baby words as she took him to the baby bath tub filled with warm water and ready for Naruto's bath. After removing his clothes she started to bathe him. In the mean while  
Minato took this opportunity to double check if he had everything he'll need for the meeting tomorrow. Kushina could be heard laughing with Naruto while she was bathing him. Minato smiled. He still wasn't happy with how the Third took his place with the sealing of the Kyuubi but he was glad to have these days with his family and he wouldn't wanna trade them for anything. In fifteen minutes Kushina was done bathing him and was drying him off. "Minato can you hold him for a minute while I get his pajamas?"

"Sure. Come here kiddo." Minato said as he grabbed Naruto. Naruto looked around and yammed more baby talk. "He has all my physical traits but his personality is deifinitely Kushina's." Minato said as Naruto started yammering baby talk again. "I know you and your mom have a special bond Kiddo and it maybe a selfish request from your dad but I hope I get to be your first word." Minato whispered to him. Minato smiled at him till he noticed breathing a little heavily and shaked then finally followed by sobbing. "Uh oh. Kushina looks like his gums are hurting again." Minato called out as Kushina ran back with a Diaper and Pajamas for Naruto. Naruto was starting to fully cry out with his gums hurting again with his little teeth growing in. Kushina with her ninja skills and patient motherly instincts quickly had him changed in his Diaper and full body Pajamas. She held him and focused some green chakra to her index finger and started rubbing his gums. This was something Tsunade taught her after Naruto started teething. This method numbs his gums so his teeth can grow without it bothering Naruto too much. Naruto calmed down but was still sobbing a bit with tears coming down.

"shh, shh it's ok. It's ok. What a good boy you are. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Kushina said calmly. After she finished Naruto was getting hungry and sleepy. "I know sweety. Mommy knows."

"You really gotta teach me how you got to be so patient with him." Minato said to her.

"I guess that means you still got a lot to learn, right Daddy?" Kushina said jokingly as she got him his bottle and fed him. Naruto holding it with his little hands.

"You should get ready soon." Minato said.

"Oh~, can't we take him with us?" Kushina asked. Tonight would be the first night her and Minato go out alone without Naruto. Since the attack Kushina has yet to go anywhere without her baby. As another surprise to everyone she became one of those overbearing and over concerned mothers when it came to her baby.

"Kushina I know how you feel but Tsunade and Shizune promised to watch over him while were out. Beisdes we haven't had a night to ourselves for awhile. Naruto will be just fine." Minato said as he scruffed Naruto's hair while Naruto looked up at him while still drinking from his bottle.

"I know but he's my little baby. I can't help but worry about him when i'm not around him." Kushina said as Minato held her and kissed to help reassure her that everything will be fine while Naruto just stared at them as he kept on drinking from his bottle. Kushina sighed in defeat where about then Naruto made it known he was finished with his meal by dropping his bottle on the floor. Minato picked it up as Kushina shifted him up on her shoulder so she could burp him. Naruto just kept looking around as his mother was trying to burp him. He let out a his burp which was pretty loud for a child his age. Kushina smirked and said "Yep. He's an Uzumaki alright." She as she chuckled. Naruto was starting to fall asleep as Kushina continued to rock him and hum him a lullaby. With that Naruto fell asleep on his mother's shoulder. Kushina laid him down as Minato followed her in the bedroom that's next to their master bedroom. She laid him down and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight my little fishcake." Given Naruto's name it was natural she was going nickname her son as such. She then went to dress into one of out clothes which was a black shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the back, tight black shorts. She may be a mother but her tomboyish tastes still haven't left her and Minato wouldn't have her any other way. Tsunade showed up with Shizune ready to babysit for the evening. Kushina made sure to go in very, very explicit detail about what to do should Naruto wake up, have a cranky moment after waking up, where his bottles were, where the baby formula was kept, and if they were gonna let him crawl around to tire himself out they had to make sure all "dangerous" objects which she made a list she felt were dangerous for her little boy to be playing with and gave it to her.

"Okay I got it. Now go on your date before I feel like i'm back at the academy." Tsunade said as Minato started pulling her to the door knowing this would take all night if left alone.

"Wait another thing..." Kushina said as the door was closed. "Wait I haven't told you about his alergies yet!"

"Honey, they got this. They're both two of the best medics in the village. And they'll be good to him. Naruto also loves Aunty and Shizune. There's no reason to be worried." Minato replied as he got her walkng to the streets as she puted at him still feeling like she hasn't gone over everything that was important as far her baby was concerned. "If she's this worried about him at this age can't wait to see her react when he says he goes on his first date." Minato thought to himself as he chuckled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" She asked him while Minato replied with his usual smile and said nothing. An hour had passed since they left. Tsunade and Shizune made themselves at home and were looking over some blood test results that came in that day. The baby monitor was next to Tsunade and was ready to react the moment Naruto woke up.

"Hmm, ok Shizune have this one set an appointment for next week." Tsunade said.

"Yes, Ma'am." She replied. As they she did that a faint crying was heard from the baby monitor. "Guess that's our cue."

"Godmother to the rescue." Tsunade replied with enthusiam. She went into the room and saw little Naruto sitting up and wanting someone to help him out. Soon as he saw Tsunade he moved his arms up saying he wants to be carried out. "Ok, ok. I'm coming." She said as she picked him up. She dried off his little eyes and cleaned out the snot coming out of his nose. "Aww, you have a bad dream? It's okay. Aunty Tsunade will make it go away. Yes she will, yes she will." She said to him as she carried him to the living room. Shizune walked up to her and tickled his tummy.

"How's my tough little man doing?" Shizune said as she smiled. They sat down on the couch with Naruto in Tsunade's lap. Naruto looked around as if looking for something or someone and it donned on Tsunade who he is looking for since this is the first time he has ever had a babysitter.

"Hey it's alright. Mommy and Daddy just went out for some alone time. They'll be back. So for now how about some quality time with your Godmother and Aunt Shizune?" Tsunade said to him. Then Shizune covered her face and said.

"Where's the baby?" She asked Naruto as he looked at her then showed her face to him "There he is!" She slightly yelled and Naruto chuckled abit since the surprise of it all was humorous to him. Shizune went a few rounds of that game with him till Naruto motioned he wanted to be put down and crawl. Shizune made sure to put all things dangerous for a child out of sight for Naruto. He crawled around the table in the living room. Tsunade watched with amusementt as she was lost in her thoughts. In her thoughts a baby crying and her saying a few words to someone that sounded like she loved person more than life itself. She snapped out of it when she noticed Naruto stared at her with his little blue eyes. She stared back neither blinking till Naruto giggled and continued crawling. She watched him crawl some more and witnessed him doing something for the first time. He put his hands on the couch near where she sat and attempted to actually stand on his legs.

"Shizune! Look! Naruto is about to stand!" Shizune came running from the kitchen and saw Naruto really was attempting to stand for the first time. His legs were wobbling a lot so as soon as he almost had it he fell on his bottom. Rather than cry Naruto tried it again.

"Hey, how bout letting us give a hand." Shizune said. Soon as she grabbed his arm Naruto made a little noise and pouted at her.

"Shizune, I think you better let him do it on his own." Tsunade said as she chuckled at how Naruto looked at Shizune.

"Ok Ok. But if you need help you know we're right here." Shizune said as she sat on the floor watching him try again. Tsunade wasn't too surprised. Being Kushina's son he would be stubborn about doing things himself. It looked hopeless for little Naruto to stand in one night but what amazed them was that Naruto, only being 9 months old showed no signs of giving up. No matter how man times he failed he still wanted to keep trying. After almost 25 tries Naruto finally got it. Sure he used the couch as a leverage but he was beginning to grasp standing. Tsunade and Shizune gave yays and applauded him. Naruto gave a loud giggle and put his free hand in his mouth with all the attention he was getting from them. Naruto was getting hungry at this point and finally gave a motion to be picked up. Shizune scooped him up as Tsunade got his bottle with formula ready. She gave him his bottle as he started to drink from it. After finishing and getting burped Naruto yawned.

"Guess your finally ready to sleep for the night." Naruto just rubbed his eyes in reply to that till they heard the door open and saw Kushina and Minato walk in. Kushina had flushed cheeks so she had quite a bit to drink but wasn't too drunk. Minato explained how their date went smoothly till they ran into Mikoto and they went on about the old days and it led into a bit of a competition who can handle the most alcohol. Kushina ignored everything and just put her attention on her little boy who took notice of his mother's return and she saw how tired he was.

"You're really tired now, aren't ya?" She asked as she gave him a peck on his cheek and Naruto grabbed some her red hair and motioned himself to her. Kushina took him off Shizune's arms. "Mommy missed you too." She said as she snuggled his face. Minato looked at them in awe. Tsunade and Shizune said their goodbyes and left. Kushina laid Naruto down in his crib to sleep. Just as she went to get him a new blanket to sleep in she turned around since she heard Naruto making his baby noises. She stopped in her tracks and yelled "Minato!" Minato came running thinking it was an emergency.

"What is it!? What happened!?"

"Look! Naruto...he's standing!" Kushina said as she overdramactically cried that her little boy learned to stand on his first try. Minato thought for a sec and realized Tsunade did say Naruto has a little surprise for them.

"I'll just let her think that for now." He said to himself. Naruto playfully marched on his feet while using the rails on his crib to support him standing.

"Do you wanna sleep with us?" Kushina asked him as Naruto liftted his arms again to be carried. Kushina carried him and got him his favorite frog plushie and gave it to him as she walked to their bedroom. She laid him down as Naruto slept between his parents. "He's really grwoing up so fast."

"Yeah. We don't just have to have one you know." He replied.

"Sounds nice." Kushina said as she then looked at Naruto getting ready to fall asleep. "But maybe later after he's older." With that she kissed Minato and they both kissed Naruto good night. We now go a week later where Kushina is prepping Naruto for a playdate with her friends children while Minato is handling his Hokage duties. "Okay Naruto you ready to meet other little babies and make friends?" Kushina asked Naruto and all she got was baby noises. With Naruto dressed and ready to go they were off to the park. There they saw Mikoto, Saya, Tsume, Yoshino with their kids. A lot of the other mothers as usual shot their death glares at Kushina and ignored them and just went to her friends. They set the little ones down in the infants play box area. Itachi and Hana were playing their on games with kids their age in the play ground. 10 minutes after a lot of the mothers pulled their babies away from the play box to get them away from Naruto. Three families came by to let their babies play with others. Which were the Akamichis, Yamanakas, and Harunos. Yoshino was stranger to them so she had everyone introduce themselves. The three familes that joined them had questions about Kushina since rumors about her and her son have been spread around the village like she used a demonic charm to seduce Minato or that he is only with her cause he has to be due to the baby. After answering them the laid back Mr. Haruno could tell by the look in her eyes that she was just as human as they were and the other mothers can see she was a good person especially if she was willing to put up with the villagers to defend her baby. Naruto was playing with the other kids just fine. He seemed to enjoy playing with Kiba and Hinata. He was doing good till a certain other baby with black hair wanted to play with his stuffed frog. When Kushina looked at who it was she saw it was Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke were now fighting over the stuffed frog manking angry baby noises. Their mothers stepped in to try and settle the fight. "Naruto. Come on fishcake, let's give Sasuke a little turn with the frog kay?" Kushina said as she pulled the frog from Naruto then passed it to Sasuke who was being held by Mikoto. Sasuke was happy till Naruto started crying from being separated from his favorite toy. "Or not." Then Sasuke started crying after taking from him and passing it back to Naruto.

"Oh dear. What to do? It's their first play date and they're already fighting." Mikoto said. For some reason hearing Sasuke cry got Naruto's attention. Kushina and Mikoto looked at Naruto who seemed to be comtemplating about this situation. Then unexpectedly Naruto set his frog in front of him for Sasuke to play with. Seeing it there Sasuke stopped crying but still had tears coming out and grabbed the frog and laughed cause he was playing with what his infant mind considered cool and fun. "Now that is a surprise."

"Oh~, that's my little Fishcake." Kushina said as Naruto went back to Kiba and Hinata and Sasuke was following with the frog. Before long theses nine little babies were enjoying each other's company. A few small baby fights here and there but were easily resolved. Finally the littles ones wore themselves out and were ready to sleep. The mothers grabbed their little ones and were beginning to head home. Saya, Kushina, and Mikoto go part way in the same direction before splitting. Hana waved bye to Itachi.

"Itachi! Let's go!" Mikoto once more.

"Coming!" Itachi replied. "Guess...i'll see you later." Itachi said as he ran to his mother. They three mothers with their children were walking together till they had to part ways. Naruto slept comfortably in his mothers arms. Kushina continued walking while putting up with the whispers and death glares. She was no slouch far as her skills as a shinobi were concerned. She had her guard up in case anyone tried anything to hurt her baby. Luckily today was one of the more easy days. She was able to get back with no issues. She laid Naruto down on his crib to finish his nap while she went to get dinner ready since Minato was due to come home in two hours. In the Hokage Tower things were progressing smoothly especially now since Shizune agreed to become his new assistant and Tsunade became his counselor as well as his back up and replacement for the seat of Hokage if something should happen to him. All was well till the door opened suddenly and a young Jonin barged in with some bad news.

"Lord Hokage!"

"Whoa, calm down there Izumo. What's wrong?" Minato asked.

"Sir, the body of the masked man who attacked the village...it's gone!" Izumo said.

"What!? What do you mean it's gone?" Minato asked

"I was doing an inventory check as you ordered then I noticed the scroll his body was sealed in was acting up. I was about to call in the sealing specialists till it suddenly openened and summoned the body. Only..."

"Only what?" Minato asked

"The body wasn't his and before I could get a good look from all that smoke the body deteriorated. The only thing left where the body deteriorated was this small tree." Izumo explained.

"But how?" Minato asked himself. How could he and Jiraiya mistake the masked man for a fake and when did he have time to pull off a switch when he clearly sealed his chakra. "Unless he wasn't alone that night. That's the only way a switch like that could be pulled off. If we had a fake this whole time then where is the real masked man?" Minato asked himself and began to worry as he remembered his words well. "The nine tails will be mine someday as well as the rest of this world. There are plenty of ways to go about it." those were the words he remembered from him before he killed him or so he thought. Elsewhere deep inside a cave hidden well with the wasteland graveyard we see the masked man laying on a bed waiting for his injuries to heal.

"It was lucky I was nearby. You would've bled to death and that would halt the plan." Said a cloaked figure who was half black and white.

"True. Luckily Izanagi is a special jutsu that isn't so easily sealed away. I'm sure that clone you left them must've dissolved by now and he must've caught on that I am still alive. For now I will rest and remain in the shadows and wait for him to prepare the organization. When that time comes be prepared to be counted among their top members. We must make him believe he is leading it while I hide in the lower ranks as their baffoon. I'm counint on you Zetsu." The masked man said.

"Understood." Zetsu replied as if there were two voices coming from him. (black out effect) and now we find ourselves back at Konoha and it is now night time and Minato was just making his way home not realizing he forgot to do something which was...

"Kushina i'm home." Bam! Punched on his head and Minato face planted the floor. He forgot to tell her he would be late and one thing Kushina can't stand is being stood up especially from her husband when he promised he'd tell her if was gonna be late for dinner.

"MI-NA-TO-!" Kushina said in an angry tone while her hair was moving about like wild fire. Minato realized that he forgot again with everything that's happened in one day and he sees his forgetful awoke his wife's red hanabero mode. "I made you a nice dinner and now...it's cold!" Needless to Minato had that calm sweat drop effect and nervously smiled trying to think of a way to tell her why he was late and forgot to send a shadow clone to let her know of his tardiness.

"Well..." Minato explained everything. Kushina calmed down a bit and understood and became worried for her baby's safety as she watched him play with his frog. "So do you forgive me." Minato played his only trump card which was the smile that would make her go weak in the knees.

"Oh Minato." She replied and looked like things were gonna be fine. Unfortunatley when it comes to Uzumakis especially the women of that clan it's not so simple. The master bedroom door was locked and Minato was left in the hallway with a blanket and pillow in both hands which meant he was sleeping on the couch tonight and was told to heat his own damn dinner. Yes like all powerful men before him the only one the fourth Hokage aka the yellow flash can't defeat is his own wife.

"(sigh) well it's not all bad."

"And don't even think of sneaking in here like last time!" She yelled through the door followed by a baby yell from Naruto with a baby laugh.

"Even my own son is against tonight." with that Minato headed to his bed for the night and laid on the couch to sleep. "I think Shikaku would call this situation troublesome." He said to himself. In the master bedroom. Kushina got Naruto in his PJ's.

"Hmmph, stupid Minato." She said. Naruto looked at his mom and babbled baby words.  
"(sigh) what do you think fishcake? Should I forgive your daddy tomorrow?" She asked him and she got for a reply was a "Dah!" "Well I don't hate him but still that forgetfulness of his is so irritating even when we were dating. Did I ever tell you about the time he was late for our anniversary date cause he also promised to train with Kakashi the day before." She said to her son only to get another "Dah." she told the story to Naruto till he fell asleep. Kushina went to sleep as well. The next morning came Naruto woke up Kushina due to being hungry. "Okay fishcake. We'll get you some breakfast. She carried Naruto with her to get his baby food from the kitchen. She turned on the lights and saw her favorite flowers and snacks. Freshly baked Dumplings with Camelia blossoms circling them and in front was a note from Minato. She opened it and it said "Kushina I know you're still mad me but I want you to know i'm sorry. If you forgive me then turn around." she thought about it then looked at Naruto. "Well, Naruto should I?" Naruto looked behind her and laughed and naturally she caught on as to what he was laughing at. "Okay, I forgive you." She said as she turned around only to receive a passionate kiss from her husband. Naruto motioned himself to be held by his father and Minato grabbed him and kissed his cheek.

"Mmmmwwwaaahhh, You miss daddy last night, Naruto?" Minato said to Naruto as he laughed but then surprised his parents.

"Da...da...Dada!" Minato and Kushina had stunned looked on their faces and looked at Naruto.

"What did you say?" Minato asked

"Dada!" after Naruto saw how much of an impact that word had on them he repeated it again. "Dada!"

"He said his first word...He's talking!" Minato yelled in excitement.

"My little baby is talking! I can't believe he's talking, ya know!" Kushina yelled in excitement. The morning became an exciting one for them. Even though the future was unclear moments like these are what mattered to them as a family. Whatever danger was to come they would face it together and no doubt Naruto will have friends of his own to help him face those challenges that come.

End of episode 2


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO A DIFFERENT BEGINNING

EPISODE 3

Naruto is now eleven months old and he is taking his first family vacation with his Mom and Dad and they were traveling to one of the villages that was a bit on away from the village but nothing the Flying thunder god technique can't them back home in a flash. Well anyway it was a city that had lots of things from beaches to hotsprings and other things to enjoy and this family vacation is about to have an unexpected addition. Naruto finally grasped walking a week ago and boy did he enjoy it more than crawling. Of course this meant Minato and Kushina had to be extra watchful of him since he loves to get into all sorts of places even when he was just crawling. He learned some extra words like mama and no. Naruto was enjoying the site of a new area. Minato had Tsunade watch the village and shizune watch Tsunade to make sure she actually did the job instead of drinking and gambling. As the family walked around the city to sight see Naruto was competely excited. Holding his mother's hand while walking at his own pace much to his parents amusement.

"He's gonna wear himself out before we get anywhere." Minato pointed out.

"Well, what can you do? It's his first vacation with us. It's not everyday you get to leave the village before becoming a ninja. Right, Naruto?" Kushina aske Naruto with a smile and Naruto just replied with "Mama!" just then something got Naruto's attention and at that moment Kushina let her guard down when saw a sign that said dumplings on a thirty percent sell. Soon as Naruto slipped out of her hand and noticed the feeling of his hand was gone she turned and saw Naruto chasing a cat into the street. "NARUTO!" Kushina yelled as her and Minato noticed a runaway horse about to run him over but just the he was saved at the last second. Kushina and Minato ran to Naruto and his savior "Naruto!"

"He's okay." the person said who upon closer inspection was a little girl who looked like she was three maybe four years old. She showed Naruto to them was starting to cry from a slight bruise to his arm.

"Oh, Fishcake! Don't ever scare me like that again! Let me see your arm." Kushina said as she started tending to his bruise with medical jutsu. Meanwhile Minato expressed his gratitude to the little girl whose hat just fell off due to porr stitching and revealed to have red hair. Not as red as Kushina's but red all the same.

"Thank you. For saving our son...umm I don't think we got your name." Minato said.

"Ta...Tayuya..."

"That's a nice name. That was a brave thing you did but kinda reckless. Your parents would be just as scared as we were for our son." Minato explained as Kushina took a look at the girl and she noticed she was bleeding a little from her knee after that jump.

"Here let me tend to that wound before it gets infected." As Kushina used her medical jutsu to treat the knee she noticed how torn her clothes were and began to wonder about her parents. As for Tayuya she blushed at how this woman was tending to what she was starting to consider an insignaficant injury. She got a warm feeling from her that she couldn't explain. After she finished she got up.

"I need...to go back. Bye." She said as she ran into the part of town that well let's just were grown men go to. It didn't take much for them to figure out where her parents or at least her mother worked at.

"Kushina you think maybe she's related to the Uzumaki clan?" Minato asked.

"I won't know till I either study this blood sample or just ask her mother directly." Kushina replied.

"True so..."

"So, you watch Naruto while I go see if I can find her." She quickly said to him before he could finish that sentence. "Please you think I'm gonna trust you to go into an area where that pervert sage would more than likely hang out in." She replied. Even though she said that Minato knows Kushina well enough that she wouldn't miss a chance to find out if she actually find out if any her fellow clan members were near by.

"Just be careful." He said to himself as Naruto was pulling his hair. Kushina trying to track Tayuya but finding a a little girl where grown men go to was difficult.

"I really hope Jiraiya doesn't bring Naruto to one of these places." She said to herself then she noticed a shade of red just down the street then as soon as some people got out of the way she saw finally saw her but she was just sitting in an alley all alone. She was about to make her way to her till she felt someone grab her butt.

"Hey~, you're new here. How would like to have a good time with me hot cakes?" asked an old business man but Kushina put on a fake smile as she quickly turned around and pummeled the man.

"Sorry, but I'm already taken and a very a happy mother and wife thank you." She replied as she got a few stares and made her way to Tayuya. Apparently she fell asleep with her head on her knees. Kushina took a seat next to her. Tayuya woke up just then and looked up and freaked out a bit at seeing the same lady from before. "Hey, Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was gonna ask you that same question. Why aren't you at home with your mom or dad?" Kushina asked.

"I...I...don't know my dad and mom...is with that guy again." She replied.

"Huh? Does your mom..."

"She goes with guys and is gone for a long time."

"That doesn't answer why you aren't at least in your house."

"Ho..use?"

"Don't tell me..." she said in her thoughts "Tayuya where do you and your mom...sleep?"

"I usually sleep here. Mama is always working. She says to stay here cause...it draws...away...cus..tomers...i think." she replied. the conversation went on about how things have been for as long as she can remember. She got to the point where it sounded like her mom may have ended up with someone that may take them in.

"I see. I hope it works out."

"Me too."

"I really hope it's that simple. I just hope things go well with this person and her mom. I would hate for her to have her dreams crushed by this. Her mom has never even celebrated her birthday either. What kind of mother does that!" Kushina said in her thoughts as she continued to list the complaints she had about Tayuya's mother.

"Are you okay?" Tayuya asked as she noticed Kushina's hair was moving around and had an angry look on her face.

"Uhh... yeah, I was just thinking. Anyway do you mind if I hang out with you will your mom gets back. I'm sure it must gets lonely sitting here everyday." Kushina replied.

"I...guess. But what about your baby?"

"Naruto? Oh, he'll be fine with his father. Besides they could use some alone time." Kushina replied with her smile. And speaking of whom. Minato and Naruto were back at the resort where Naruto just discovered running and Minato was getting worn out. Naruto may be a tougher opponent that the time he fought with Ay and Killer Bee. Back with Kushina and Tayuya the sun was setting and not a sight of Tayuya's mother. "Not a sign of her and she's still waiting for her." Kushina said in her thoughts just then a Woman with red hair came by and was about to run to her but the man that she has been seeing for the last few weeks showed up behind her and his limo pulled up behind them. She didn't like the man one bit but her mother said seeing him was for the best.

"Tayuya. I am going to be living with him from now on." The way she said that gave Kushina a bad feeling of where this was going.

"So we're..."

"I didn't say you would be living with him. This is good bye Tayuya. Take care of yourself." Soon as she said that she turned around and started walking to the limosine.

"Mama, wait!" Tayuya yelled and was about to chase her but was pushed back by some guards. At that point Kushina put her foot down and knocked them out and helped Tayuya get in front of her mother.

"What the hell...What the hell is wrong with you!? How can you just abandon your own daughter like this!? What kind of mother does that!?" Kushina yelled as tears were coming out of her eyes as she Tayuya completely broken and shocked at what her mother just said to her. Sure she wasn't around but she always believed she at least loved her. "Don't you have any sense of shame!?"

"It's tough world. the lesson here is to survive. This what I want. Nothing you say or do will change that. If you want her then take her for all I care." She walked past Kushina and entered the limo and her lover followed and the limo took off and left them.

"Tayuya..." Kushina said as Tayuya didn't say anything. She just stood there. Her expressions were blank. Kushina took Tayuya with her back to the resort and even made her a meal after explaining it all to Minato who had just put Naruto to sleep. Tayuya didn't eat she still just had a blank look on her face. "Tayuya..." Kushina called her out as she touched her shoulder and got reaction and she looked at her. "I'm sorry. I really am. I wish that didn't happen but it's not healthy to keep it inside. If you wanna cry then cry. Cry till you can't cry anymore. You're a very sweet girl and your mom made the biggest mistake of her life. One she'll regret for the rest of her life." Kushina's words seem to have reached her as tears finally started to fall from her eyes then came the sobbing till finally she was fully crying and Kushina just her held her and soothed her. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay." Minato walked in and joined in as well to help soothe the poor girl. Minato was an orphan so he never knew his parents but the fear of not knowing if your parents even loved you was close enough to relate as to how she was feeling right now.

"Don't...leave me..." Tayuya said in between her sobs.

"It's okay. We won't leave you. I promise." Kushina replied to her. After awhile Tayuya cried herself to sleep. They put her to sleep on the bed they slept in. they slept on a make shift futon. It was morning and Tayuya was the last one to wake up. She saw the Namikaze family with their baby and getting ready to eat. "Tayuya good morning. Come and join us for breakfast." She said. Tayuya slowly walked to the table and sat next to Naruto who looked at the new person next to him and smiled at her and laughed which for some reason caused her to smile. Breakfast went by pretty well. As Kushina put the dishes away Tayuya spoke up.

"Ummm, thank you. For taking care of me. I don't wanna be a problem. You were all nice and I hope to meet again." Tayuya said as she was shedding tears since to be honest she didn't want to leave since these were the nicest people she ever met. As she turned around Minato spoke.

"Why the sad good bye?" That caught her off guard. "Do you wanna live with us, Tayuya?"

"What?"

"Tayuya, I know I could never replace your mother and I don't intend to but I want you to be apart of our family. You're a good girl and I want you to have a real fmaily experience. You don't even have to call us..." Before she finished Tayuya hugged her.

"Thank you...Thank you...Mama." The proposal made her happy. Even though she only knew them for a day they cared for her more than her real mother did. Kushina hugged her.

"Your welcome." She replied. Next thing they knew a small pair of arms wrapped around Tayuya and she looked to see it was Naruto. He didn't really understand the situation but he knew if someone was crying they would feel better if you hug them, at least that's how it works when he sees his parents kissing. "Looks like you got a big sister now fishcake and you got a little brother to look after. Think you can handle it?" Kushina asked with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." Tayuya said happily.

"We'll deal with the adoption paperwork and once we're back in the leaf village I'll have Aunty or Shizune do a medical check on you. Kay?" Minato told her and she happily nodded.

"But before that why don't we get you some actual clothes." Kushina said as Tayuya looked at her outfit which were just old dirty clothes that were more or less ripped. Tayuya took a bath with Kushina and She went over the fine points of proper hygiene as she washed her hair and it took a while to do so since it was already long but looked like it wasn't being properly taken care of. "Hey Tayuya, do you know anything about your family tree?"

"No. My other mama said that they all died in a village during a war." Tayuya replied which helped Kushina confirm what she was suspecting but will still need a blood test to be sure.

"I see. Well looks like we finally got your hair all clean. I'll teach you some tricks to keep it nice and clean, kay?" Kushina said with a wink as Tayuya nodded happily. This woman was her new mother and seemed to really care but the emotional scar of being abandoned will take time to heal and Kushina along with Minato intend to be the ones who help mend it. After the bath Kushina had her dried but kept in a bath robe for children while Minato went looking for clothes that would suit her. Kushina had an idea of what types of clothes suited her so she gave him a list. While waiting Naruto woke up and was walking about with bottle in hand and drinking away then he sat with Tayuya on her lap. "Aww, He really likes you."

"Y-You think so? By the way why do you call him fishcake?" Tayuya asked then Kushina had her embarrassed excited look as she explained.

"Heheheh, well it's mostly a nickname I gave him, ya know! Since his name is also a ramen ingrdient even though it was the name of a character from his godfathers book, ya know!"

"Why do you say "ya know"?"

"Well, sometimes I get so excited that I start to speak so fast I say some random words, ya know!" Kushina replied as Tayuya and even Naruto were just staring at her. "Please don't stare at me like that." Minato came back with the clothes Kushina asked for.

"Well here they are." Minato said as Kushina passed him Naruto and pushed him in the living room.

"Now you boys wait here." Kushina told them. Fifteen minutes later the bedroom door opened "Gentleman and my cute little baby. I give you our newest addition who will soon be known as Tayuya Namikaze, Ya know!" Kushina said in excitement as she stood to the side to off Tayuya's new look. She had a blue beanie hat, a white shirt with a red vest and black shorts that went to her knees and were semi tight on her skin with black ninja sandles. She looked embarrassed. Minato applauded as he gave an "Awe" Naruto copied the gesture though to him it was smacking his hands together.

"I had a feeling that's what you were going for." Looking at Tayuya in that outfit reminded him of Kushina when she was younger only difference was she didn't wear a beanie and isn't as pudgy.

"Well when I saw her with that old hat I had feeling she was into this sort of look. How do you feel in them?" Kushina asked Tayuya.

"They...feel nice...thank you." She replied. She liked the feel of these clothes.

"By the way Tayuya, how do you feel about becoming a ninja?" Minato asked.

"A ninja?"

"Oh, right we never got around to telling you that." Minato while scratching his head in embarrasment for forgetting that important detail. He explained everything about where they came from, how Minato was the Hokage and are currently on vacation and then asked if she was interested in being a ninja.

"Can I really be one?"

"Yep although you are still a bit young to start the academy but if you want we can get you a head start by training you in the basics." Minato replied.

"Yes!" She answered excitedly.

"Okay then but just know the path of a ninja is not easy but as long as you keep believing in yourself and always have the guts to never give up you'll be fine." Minato said to her as she ran to him and gave him a hug and wondered if this was how all fathers are. The rest of the family vacation was spent teaching Tayuya about the family and what to watch out for with Naruto and his Birthday was a month away. They returned to the leaf village a week later and Kushina took Tayuya to see Tsunade for a check up. They were waiting for the results. Tayuya was a little scared cause she never had a check up before or even immunization shots. Tsunade came back in with the clip board.

"Well?" Kushina asked.

"Well, given her mother's background normally a child who was conceived like from that line of work had high chance of inhereting her mother's STD's or end up having weakened bones or lower blood pressure but I guess we can owe it to the Uzumaki blood line that she got lucky she was born healthy." Tsunade explained.

"Uzumaki!?" Kushina yelled.

"Yep. Not sure if it's from her mother or father but she definitely has Uzumaki DNA." Tsunade explained Tayuya had no idea what they were talking about.

"What does that mean?" Tayuya asked.

"It just means you and mean come from the same clan. Basically we're relatives." Kushina explained.

"So you can't be my mommy?" She asked.

"Of course I can, sweetheart. I will never ever leave you. You and Naruto are my little treasures." Kushina told her which made her happy.

"Although..." Tsunade interupted.

"Although what?" Kushina asked

"she's still in need of her immunization shots." Tsunade said as she pulled out the long needle shot and it scared Tayuya a bit and Kushina was actually shivering in fear herself.

"It's amazing she isn't your biological child at all. Speaking of shots your overdue for one too Kushina. Shizune!" Tsunade yelled for her assistant to help retrain Kushina first since she was likely to give more trouble with her shot. After a lot of struggling from both of them they received their shots. "Kid one thing you should know about her is that she is really bad at certain things even though she's a full grown adult." Tsunade explained to Tayuya as she stared at a wimpering Kushina. After that Kushina bought some ninja training equipment and intended to show her Uzumaki clan traditions as well as letting Minato teach her some sealing Jutsu but they are hoping they can figure out what type of ninja she is before the academy. At the Hokage Tower Minato was going through his Usual paper work while a Shadow clone looked over the adoption paperwork for Tayuya as well as getting her registered to live in the leaf village. The training was tricky and difficult but she was enjoying especially since Kushina was helping her ocassionally Naruto would run at them and they'd improvise a game to play with Naruto while at the same time Kushina would teach Tayuya Chakra control after explaining the importance of chakra control, the first month passed and just two weeks ago the adoption process was done and Tayuya was now an official child of the Namikaze family. Kushina was enjoying the fun of having a daughter who surprisingly had a lot of her spunk growing up. Naruto seemed to love his new big sister a lot. Minato and Tayuya spen time together whether it's with Naruto or doing something as simple as fishing at a nearby river just outside the village. Tsunade saw this as a chance to teach a young mind the importance of winning in a game of chance and of course I speak of gambling. Today is now Naruto's first birthday and everyone was getting things set up for him. Invitations were sent but some couldn't make it. The ones who made it were the Uchiha's, Hyugas, and Inuzuka's. Everyone else had missions of their own or family vacations they were on. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Hinata were playing in the baby area which was just the living room with a baby cage in between the openings so the little ones don't go running off. Each were walking at different paces. Sasuke had a faster pace than Naruto, Kiba was energetic so he just ran from spot to spot, and Hinata seemed really nervous she either took small steps or used the wall to stay steady. Naruto never seemed to mind Hinata being around him. She often uses his back to stand up when he's sitting was playing with Itachi and Hana even though they were older than her and were at the academy. Itachi mentioned how he might graduate early but it was only rumor to him even though Hana reminded how he was already at the top of their class. They mostly told her to just do her best. The time came for the birthday cake and everyone was getting ready to sing happy birthday. Before Kushina could set him down on his seat Naruto was moving his little body to Tayuya.

"What is it Fishcake?"

"Ta...Ta...Tata!" Little Naruto yelled. He was still learning Tayuya's name and all he could say were the first two letters of her name and just calls her "Tata" for now. Kushina had an idea of what he wanted.

"Hey, Tayuya come here." Kushina out her daughter and motioned her to sit in a chair in front of her then she set Naruto her lap and Naruto seemed happy. "Feel like part of our family, yet?" She whispered to Tayuya as she happily nodded and kept a good hold on her baby brother as Kushina showed her before. Minato moved the cake in front of Naruto. Tayuya smiled at her brother as Minato lit the candle that was shaped as a one on the cake he made. All the other little ones sitting high chairs near Naruto looking excited as the lights dimmed. Then came the song as the adults with Hana and Itachi claaping to the beat.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Na-ru-to! Happy Birthday to you~!" with the song over the time came to blow the candle.

"Come Fishcake blow the candle." Kushina said as she was recording the whole thing. Minato and Tayuya were trying to show him how to blow. Naruto wasn't following as to what they wanted him to do he just looked at the candle till

"Achooo!" Naruto sneezed out his candle. Not what they had in mind but humorous all the same as Naruto clapped. The lights were turned back on and cake was pass around and later Naruto sat with Kushina as she helped him open his presents. The Uchihas got him a Fox plushie that he really seemed to like, The Hyugas had a set of new clothes for him to try on, the Inuzukas got him some books to learn to read and speak more. Tayuya with Minato's help got her new brother his first gift from her. It was a small box and Kushina opened it and it was locket shaped in the Uzumaki clan symbol. Minato had placed small pictures in them one side of Minato and Kushina and the other was Tayuya. Kushina put around Naruto's neck and Naruto seemed to like it. The birthday was over as everyone went home. The cleaning was getting done by the parents as they both saw Tayuya and Naruto on her Bed which is in the room she is sharing with Naruto for the moment. Naruto looked so comfortable sleeping on top of his sister that Kushina and Minato let them sleep. The next day was the day they would move to a bigger house to make room for Tayuya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto: A different beginning**

**Episode 4**

(it's now been 11 years. The Namikaze family is living in a bigger house from the apartment they lived in before. Naruto and Tayuya grew up very well. Tayuya has recently turned fifteen and has recently made Chunnin with her squad. Tayuya was able to open up more as she got used to living with her new family. Although like Kushina in her academy days she really had a bad temper when someone made fun of her whether it was for her hair or for the fact that most of the boys couldn't keep up with her as far as skill and chakra control went. Kushina felt proud when she graduated, Minato cried cause his little girl was growing up, and Naruto wanted to surpass her as well as his parents and prove to the whole village that he will be the next Hokage. The next Ninja legend people will talk about. Tayuya still had yet find what it is that she call her dream. She had hoped to find that answer sometime before she becomes a Jonin. Tayuya grew up to be quite an eye for boys her age and a bit older. Kushina trusted her daughters judgement however Minato...well let's say from the first time she mentioned a boy Minato would over react like spy on her with shadow clones when she was training with her teammates. Her Teammates are Sanouske wears a gray sleeveless shirt, black thin pants and wears many scrolls to summon the weapons and items needed to make his traps. He comes from a clan of trap masters. Every ambush, every kind of horrific trap you may think is only possible in movies the Yagyuus have always made possible make them quite fearsome if you let your guard down or try to out trap or out manuver one. Their symbol is a Racoon since they animal they make a pact with to summon are the Racoons which is also why they have a black painting on their faces around the eyes to symbolize their proud connection to the Racoons. Sanouske is as devious as a racoon but it's that personality that him his teams recon man. He talk his way out of a situation without needing to change his appearance too much with a transformation jutsu. He refers to that as his people skills but it's mostly related to the fact his clan started out as a band of theives before the first Hokage helped them find a better calling and put those skills and their traps to good use and have since been valuable allies to the leaf and swore their loyalty to the village. Sanouske loves to use his "people" skills to swoon the girls and sweet talk them into dates which will you will see in the future. The other member is a mystery at the moment and his family name is still a secret to all but the Hokage and sensei in charge of him. For now all that is needed to know is that his name is Takeru. Now has seen his face since he makes it a point to hide it since the day he moved into the village. Tayuya would usually talk to him since Sanouske is usually the type of she can't stand but is able to work him when on a mission. At most she considers a comrade since he peeped on her and got the beating of a lifetime for it. Takeru is always wearing Armor similar to the samurais from the land of iron only his had some custom looks to it but it was enough to know he was originally from the land of iron at least. He never takes off the armor except when he is at his home. The only thing for sure about him is that he really seems to enjoy hero based shows and comic books. Hence why most of the armors he wears have a similar look to those fictional heroes. When Naruto saw him for the first he thought he would make an awesome super hero for the shinobi world. Takeru's combat prowess was second to none his potential was great but it was obvious to Minato's point of view that was holding back. Takeru's story will be told for another time. Let's focus on Naruto for now. Naruto was in his last week in the academy. His grades were pretty average with Kushina or Minato and occasion Tayuya helping him with his studies and jutsus. Naruto seemed to struggle with control over his chakra. The clone jutsu for some reason was his worst technique. Minato had an idea of what was wrong but Kushina wasn't willing to take a risk on Naruto trying to use an advanced jutsu to prove a point, so the topic was put on hold. It was the day before the exam and Iruka noticed someone missing in his class till he saw the Hokage monument. "Oh god. Naruto! Everyone stay here and study till i get back!" Iruka told his students. While the students began talking a certain blue haired girl sighed as she heard her best friend since childhood's name being called out for another one of his pranks but she had to admit he did make things lively. At the Hokage tower where Minato was looking over some reports till "LORD HOKAGE! LORD HOKAGE! WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM!" like Hinata Minato sighed.

"What is it now? And please don't tell me it's Naruto again." Minato said since most of the complaints the villagers had about Naruto these days were more about his pranks than the nine tailed fox which was good but not exactly better.

"It is Naruto again! He's painted graffitti all over the Hokage faces." We see Narutos handy work and Minato was looking at it and saw his face got the worst of it compared to the former three Hokage.

"Oh boy. Alright then find Naruto and send him to the academy. I'll let his teacher know what his punishment will be." Minato ordered the chunin who came running to his office. Speaking of Naruto he was running all over the village avoided well trained chunnin.

"HAHAHA You slow pokes can't catch me!" Naruto yelled as he then pulled a fast on some chunnins by hiding on the fence behind a sheet colored exactly like the wooden fence. "Ha! Those guys make this too easy." Naruto said cockily till two people who knew his tricks better than anyone showed up in front of him. "uh oh." Iruka and Tayuya apparently found him and Iruka looked exhausted from all the running.

"Heh I finally found you Naruto!" He said

"Hey Iruka Sensei. Hey Sis." Naruto said nervously.

"Don't you "hey sis" me little brother. You're in really big trouble now." Tayuya said in annoyance as she jumped Naruto and tied him down and let Iruka drag him back to school. They then started making their way back. "I can't believe you did that! Seriously! Now I gotta spend my day off watching you till you clean that mess up. You're lucky dad got mom to calm down and let him decide your punishment." Tayuya explained to him as Naruto pouted. Iruka finally got him back to class where everyone just stared.

"Well Naruto, what do you have to say for yourself." Naruto didn't say anything where Iruka got irked. "Alright fine! Just for that everyone line up for a transformation test." With that annoncement everyone groaned and complained as they lined up. Naruto well known to his generation and others as the son of the fourth hokage but most of the village see him as the monster that attacked the village. Naruto noticed it all too well and wondered why did most of the village hate him. His sister didn't seem to know why and their parents along with their friends just never gave a clear answer as to why. After awhile Naruto just took it all and started pranking the village not too long after proclaiming he will surpass his father and be the next Hokage. Kushina would often ask him to let out anyhting that's bothering him but he never did. She worries that all this pranking he does is just a way to get teh villages attention till he can prove them wrong. She hated to wonder how much worse would the village had treated him if neither her or Minato were around. Then again she wasn't any different when it came to dealing with those problems. Even now she would still be looked at as some kind of demon that gave birth to a bigger monster that could kill them all. She never tells Minato of her problems and rather he focus on their son's problems but somehow she figured Minato knows but kept silent till she opened up. Shikamaru standing next to him followed by Ino.

"Seriously Naruto. Sould you not get us in trouble all the time." Shikamaru complained but he complains about at just about everything that didn't involve sleeping the day away.

"Well it's not like he can help being a rebel." Ino replied even though she was a Sasuke fangirl till recently since Naruto actually saved her from some punk kids who couldn't graduate from the academy. She used think Naruto as nothing but a pain but seeing him fight off those punks withh some basic Taijutsu his mother taught him she couldn't help but see him as manly. So she let the other girls have Sasuke since her only competitor for Naruto at the moment was Hinata.

"Yeah. Like I care." Naruto said as Ino was thinking "Wow even when he is in a bad mood he looks so...ahh" Ino's imagination got the better of her in this one.

"Next up, Naruto Namikaze!" Iruka called out. Hinata his childhood friend watched him and cheered for him silently. "Naruto do your best" she thought as Naruto made the transformation sign. He grades were average and under his mothers supervision both him and Tayuya studied when she told them to cause lord their mother is the last person to make angry. When Naruto thinks of his mother angry he is reminded of a comic Takeru brought about a warrior whose power increases when he gets angrier. Even her specific words to them and especially her enemies were "You won't like me when i'm mad." but as expected from anyone who knows Naruto well enough rather than turning into Iruka he turned into...

"TRANSFORM!" POOF! There stood a bombshell of woman with twin pig tails and D cup breasts with only the smoke covering the juicy bits. Hinata blushed in embarrassment he did that jutsu his mother specifically told him to never to use again and Ino was shocked both that he did and wondered if she could get a bod like that when she got older and Iruka well..

"BUUWAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Nose bleed rocket knocks him out and Naruto reverts back laughing his brains.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I got ya Iruka Sensei! That was my Sexy Jutsu!" He proudly expained till Tayuya who he forgot was watching from outside the window jumped and gave him a punch in the back of his head followed by Iruka yelling

"NARUTO YOU ALREADY FAILED THE GRADUATION EXAM TWICE! NOW CUT THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" Fact of the matter is Naruto could've graduated early but the problem was the exam he took twicewas a concern he brought to the Hokage. Minato ordered for this to be Naruto's test everytime. This his way of seeing if Naruto was serious about becoming Hokage let alone a ninja. School time was over everyone went home except for Naruto who now had to wipe off all the graffiti while Tayuya and Iruka kept an eye on him under the Hokage's order.

"Man this seriously sucks. Can't you ask dad for a favor sis." Naruto complained.

"If you knew cleaning this was gonna suck then you shouldn't have done it and you know he can't give us special favors cause he's our father." Tayuya replied to him as Iruka watched them. He knew one thing that would get Naruto's spirit up.

"Hey Naruto. How bout after you finish the three of us go for some Ramen. My Treat." He said with a smile. One thing the Namikaze siblings loved more than anything. It was Ichiraku Ramen. Iruka had his personal issues like everyone else wiht Naurto at first since his parents were killed but Minato was able to comfort him and show him a special lesson he would never forget. He looked at the two of them as if they were his own siblings but like Minato he gave no special treatment when it came to them being in his class.

"Alright! Now that is some serious motivation!" Naruto yelled as he worked faster.

"Better finish quick then! That Miso Ramen is calling my name!" Tayuya yelled as Iruka chuckled at them. After finally finishing the three of them made thier way to Ichiraku Ramen after Tayuya made sure to let their mother know Iruka was treating them. As they were eating they began talking about why Naruto did what he did.

"So Naruto why did you paint Grafiti over the Hokage faces? You are aware of they are, right?" Iruka asked him.

"Of course! They were best of the best and the strongest Ninja to have ever lived and my dad was one of the youngest people to become Hokage yet. Even now he's still getting stronger." Naruto replied.

"Then why do it?" Tayuya asked as she slurped her ramen down.

"Because after tomorrow I'm gonna prove to everyone I'm some screw up. I'm gonna surpass them all including dad! Naruto Namikaze! The next great Ninja! A Ninja Legend!" Naruto said proudly. Tayuya couldn't help but smile at her little brother.

"Well you better graduate tomorrow then." Iruka replied.

"By the way since you're both here...can one of you let me wear your ninja headbands?" He asked them.

"Why?" They both asked.

"They just look so cool! I wanna at least wear one before tomorrow's test." He replied as they both said no. "Aww, why not?"

"You know the rules Naruto. Only those who have graduated from the Academy can wear a Ninja headband." Iruka explained to him. Naruto pouted at that.

"Aww, look at the way he's pouting. He made that same face when he was wittle." Tayuya said to tease him since given his age he was a bit short than most of the other kids.

"I WANT ANOTHER BOWL!" He yelled to try change the topic. The next day came and the exam was about to begin. Naruto took off running after realising he ate a little slow at the table. "Oh crap! I gotta go mom! I love you! Bye!" Naruto said in a hurry and took off before she could say bye to him.

"Good luck...my little fishcake." She said as she watch him run to his exam. She prayed this time would be different. Naruto had just made it in time and took his seat. Iruka now confirmed all students were present and on time so he now started the exam. There were two parts. First was the written part of the exam. Naruto handles this part well enough. Next came the jutsu portion. This was to see if the students could perform at least one basic jutsu of the faculties choosing to see if they had at least an average amount of chakra control.

"Ok, now the written exam is over we got one more test that will help determine if you are truly ready to become Ninja. This graduation exam's final test will be the clone jutsu!" Iruka told his students.

"AGAIN!? That's my worst technique! No matter how much I practice it I can't get it to work!" Naruto said in his thoughts. Iruka and his assistant instructor and long time friend Mizuki would be the proctors for this exam. One by one the students went in and passed.

"Naruto Namikaze!" Mizuki called out. Naruto entered the classroom and stood before them.

"Whenever you're ready Naruto." Iruka told him as he and Mizuki watched if he finally got the jutsu to work for him.

"I can do this. Just focus my chakra." Naruto told himself as he built up the necessary amount with some extra to make it work for him. "Clone Jutsu!" POOF! Despite the dramatics his clone was another failure and now he was embarrassed.

"You failed." Iruka said. He hated to say that to him as Naruto was looking upset but he had a duty as an instructor to do his job.

"We could cut him a break this time, Iruka." Mizuki said as Naruto had his hopes up on that one. "It was a bit sloppy this time but you can tell he really put his all into trying to make it happen."

"Mizuki all the other students we're at least able to produce three clones. Naruto could barelt make one and look at it. It's pathetic. I'm afraid I can't pass him." and with that it was over. Naruto left the classroom and spent the rest of the day sitting at swing outside the academy. He saw families coming to pick up their kids and he knew it wouldn't be long before his came by to ask how he did. After all that bravado he didn't wanna see anyone right now. He was too embarrassed. Hinata found her mother and Ko waiting for her and showed her headband. As they were telling her of how proud they are she kept looking for Naruto till she saw him sitting on the swing alone trying to avoid everyone. Then she heard some of the other adults mentioning about their relief on Naruto not graduating.

"Mother, why does everyone in the village hate Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata...I wish i could tell you but there are reasons why I can't right now." Saya hugged her daughter close. She's aware of her Daughter's crush on her childhood friend. "One day he'll know the truth for himself and it'll be important for you to be there and listen to him." During this hug Naruto saw Mizuki standing next to him and asked him to join up on the rooftops to get away from all this. By the time Hinata looked back to at least talk to Naruto he was gone. Kushina had just shown with Tayuya asking the Hyugas if they had seen him.

"I'm sorry, Hinata saw him right there on the swing. We should've kept a better eye on him." Saya said as she felt horrible for not noticing he took off on his own.

"No don't be. Why would he run off like that?" Kushina asked as she had a look of worry for her little boy was.

"He probably didn't wasnt to be seen because he didn't pass the clone jutsu again." Hinata replied as everyone looked at her as she continued talking Naruto and Mizuki were looking at the sunset talking about the same thing.

"I know you're upset Naruto and it may look Iruka is being hard on you but he's doing it cause he cares about you. He wants you to become strong to help you reach your dream of surpassing your father." Mizuki said to try and comfort his student. (cue OST track sadness and sorrow.) Naruto had tears falling as he sniffed.

"I really...wanted to pass this time. I wanted to make them proud of me...(Sniff)...I just can't be like dad...I'm not smart or fast like him...but i worked really hard..." Naruto couldn't stop the crying. He hadn't cried in so long he had almost forgotten how to stop as he wiped the tears off his face using the sleeves of his Orange coat. Mizuke looked at him and gave a sincere smile to him as he patted his head. (end song.)

"Well, if you're still determined...there is one thing you can try." Mizuki said. With that Naruto looked at Mizuki. "It's not common these days but we do have a special test for students who failed but have great potential in them. Sorta like a last chance thing, but it's top secret in the faculty and i think you got what it takes Naruto. If your willing I can make the preparations for you to take it later tonight."

"Really? You're really serious?" Naruto said sounding hopeful.

"Yep, but it's top secret so you can't tell anyone even after you take it." Mizuki replied to him. With that Naruto agreed to take it. Mizuki had told Naruto where to wait as a starting point and to not go home till the test was done. Naruto was given dinner paid by Mizuki so all Naruto had to do was wait till Mizuki returned to let him know he could start his mission based test. In the meanwhile Iruka was with the Namikaze's as he thought about what Minato said as he talked to him about how Naruto did on his exam and how Iruka expressed how he felt before Minato needed to go back his office for a last minute summon to his office.

"Iruka, I think you of all people oughta know it's like to be ignored. Naruto has great respect for you because you're one of the only few people who treats him like a person instead of a monster or the son of the Hokage. That's why he's been getting into trouble these last 2 years. He feels he needs t oget the villages' attention to prove they're wrong about him even though Kushina, Tayuya and myself do all we can to to show he doesn't need to go that far. So far Hinata was the only one to convince him to keep his pranks to a minimum since i've caught her helping him on a rare occassion." Minato said as he chuckled on those rare times Hinata got caught assissting Naruto with some of his early pranks on the village. "I think you relate to Naruto more than most cause like you and Kushina he's trying to prove himself. He wants us to believe in him. That's why I requested for him to take the clone jutsu. To show it won't all be easy but to see that no matter what happens as long as he doesn't give up he can always make something happen." That was when he left before Iruka could ask why he would want to test his own son like this so eatly in his life. That was when Kushina, Tayuya, and him heard the alarm sounding. Iruka headed off as Kushina and Tayuya quickly got changed and caught to him and saw other Chunin and Jonin were on kneeling before the Hokage waiting for him to speak. Kushina saw a white haired masked Ninja who she knew all too well from his young days as Minato's student.

"What's going on Kakashi?" She asked him.

"Something big. I don't think you're gonna like what sensei has to announce." Kakashi said as he could tell this one order that would difficult for him to give. Minato looked at Kushina as he knew this was gonna hurt her as much as him.

"Just awhile ago...the Leafs secret scroll has been stolen...by Naruto Namikaze." Minato said reluctantly most of the ninja present who already didn't like him were now beyond hating with that while those who knew the boy couldn't believe what Minato just announced. Tayuya couldn't accept what her father just said and neither could Iruka. Tayuya turned to her mother and could tell she was ready to break down since this kind of crime is punishable by life in prison or in Naruto's case with how people seem to hate him...death. It took all of Kushina's will to stay calm as she had to listen the angry out bursts.

"Lord Hokage! I know he's your son but even you have to admit he is taking this way too far! That scroll contains Jutsus that has been taught to our village since the it's founding by the First Hokage!" A Jonin yelled his concern.

"Forgive me." Minato whispered to himself since this would be difficult for him and his family. "Go and find Naruto and bring him back immediately!" With that all shinobi dispersed and began the search. Tayuya met up with her squad to search. Kushina was on a roof top and Iruka stopped to ask if she was alright.

"It'll be alright Lady Kushina." He said as looked at him with tears on her face. "Naruto is a good kid. He would never do something like this." Iruka expressed his faith and trust in Naruto because he was raised by a good father, a caring sister, and most importantly a mother who loved her son deeply. "We just gotta look to where Naruto would go. He'd have to be somewhere we wouldn't think to look." With that they both started running as they brainstormed where he could be. Meanwhile in another part of the village Mizuki knew exactly where to go.

"This is perfect. With this no one would care if I were to kill him now then i can take the scroll for myself." He said in his thoughts with a menacing grin. During this whole thing Naruto was already reading the scroll to see if he can at least master one jutst before he was found to pass his test.

"Let's see...hmm, the Shadow Clone Jutsu. GAH! Not again! This is my worst technique but I guess I don't have a choice since I only got so little time for this test." Naruto said to himself. Almost an hour has gone by and Naruto fell on his but from exhaustion but was looking rather confident and proud. He took this time to catch his breath till he turned around and saw two people.

"(pant, pant) We finally found you Naruto!" Iruka said as he chuckled since he knew Naruto well enough to hide in unexpected areas. Kushina ran to her baby and hugged him and kissing him like he was gone for a long time.

"Oh, my little fishcake! I was worried sick about you!" She said as she tried to control her sobs.

"Sorry mom. But hey, Listen! And you too Iruka Sensei! Now that you two found me this means I get to take the Exam again right?" Naruto said to them and they looked confused as to what he was talking about. Wondering why he isn't aware of the fact that he was in big trouble for taking the scroll.

"Whoa whoa slow down there. What test? What are you talking about?" Iruka asked him.

"The secret test the academy has! Mizuki sensei told me all about it and this secret spot so you guys can see...I..." Naruto noticed the shocked looked on their faces and was starting to worry.

"Impossible." Kushina thought.

"Mizuki told him this? But why?" Iruka thought. Both wondering why a promising Chunin like him would do this. Just then sensed an attack as Iruka pushed the mother and child away. He took quite a few kunais and shurikens were then thrown Kushina shielded Naruto with her body with no time to perform a hand sign while hold Naruto. The wounds weren't fatal on either of them but they did hurt alot.

"MOM! IRUKA SENSEI!" Naruto yelled in shock while holding the scroll. They all looked up to see Mizuki on a tree.

"So, that's how it is. I should've known Mizuki!" Iruka said to his now former friend.

"I gotta admit I'm surprised you two knew to look here. Guess it was a good thing i came a little extra prepared. Especially for you." Mizuki said as he slammed his hands together. "Chakra seal!"

"AHHH! GRRR, This seal..." Kushina yelled in pain and realised this jutsu was a speacial chakra seal jutsu for Jinchurrikis. This sealed her own chakra along with the half of the nine tails chakra she was already carrying in her body. This seal also causes physical pain by focusing the chakra on her pain receptors.

"MOM!" Naruto yelled in worry. He had never seen his mother in this kind of pain before. Next to his dad she was one of the strongest Kunoichi to date. One of the current top four to be more exact.

"Hmmph, so even one of the Leafs Lady Devas can be vulnerable when you exploit their weakness." Mizuki said arrogantly

"Where...did you...learn this justsu?" She asked despite the pain.

"That's my little secret I'm afraid." He replied.

"Mizuki Sensei, What is this? What the hell is going on here?" asked a very confused Naruto.

"Naruto! Mizuki used you! He wants that scroll to increase his own power! Don't give it to him!" Iruka yelled.

"Don't listen to him Naruto. Just give me the scroll and you'll get to be a full fledged Ninja like I said." Mizuki stated. "A Rouge Ninja that is." He added in his thoughts.

"Stop lying to him Mizuki!" Iruka yelled.

"Oh I'll tell you whose lying!" Mizuki replied and got Naruto's attention with Kushina and Iruka fearing what he was about to say.

"No...Don't...listen...to him." Kushina said under her pained breath regretting not bringing Minato's Kunai since reasorbing half of the Nine Tails chakra caused the to be removed like it was overloaded with the sudden asorbtion of so much chakra into her body along with her own strong chakra.

"They've been lying to you your whole life Naruto! Even your own parents!" Mizuki said. "Under your daddy's orders we were forced to keep it a secret from you!"

"No Mizuki! It's forbidden!" Iruka yelled.

"What secret? What secret does everyone know that I don't!?" Naruto asked.

"The Nine tailed fox that attacked our village twelve years ago was never slain by the third Hokage it was instead sealed away. Half of it's Chakra into your mother while the Beast and the other half of it's chakra in you. IN OTHER WORDS YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!" He yelled with great pleasure and enjoyed the shocked look on Naruto's face like he was just hit with something. "Didn't you think it was strange that whole village would always talk about your mother behind her back and look at you like you were some kind of plague."

"N-Naruto..." Kushina said as her tears were falling again. She didn't want her son to know the truth like this.

"No worries Lady Kushina. I'll put him out of his misery!" Mizuki said as he grabbed his giant Shuriken. During this exchange Iruka thought on what Minato said before the nsaw Mizuki set to kill Naruto. "Say good bye!" He threw the giant shuriken.

"NARUTO!" Kushina yelled in fear as she couldn't move from the pain.

"NARUTO! GET DOWN!" Naruto snapped out of it as he was expecting to get killed but he was still alive and saw Iruka on top of him as he was the one who took the blow.

"Why?" He asked. (Cue sadness and Sorrow again)

"Because we're the same. I used to be like you. When my parents died during the attack...nobody seemed to care so I became the class clown just to get attention from people but my grades dropped and I wasn't getting anywhere. I thought I should be like the others and seek revenge for my parents but then...

(flash back)

Iruka saw a little two year old Naruto alone in his back yard. He was hesitating cause from every point of view...he looked like an innocent child. He then saw him fall and hurt himself and started crying. Instead of ignoring him he went to Naruto and picked him up to help him stop crying. "Fishcake! Are you ok!?" Iruka heard Kushina as she ran to pick up her baby.

"He just fell...it looks like he just hurt his knee a little." Iruka explained as he gave Naruto to her.

"Oh I see. Thank you..." Before she knew it he was gone. Iruka had gone to the memorial stone realizing he couldn't do it. No matter how people rationalize...Naruto was just an innocent child in all this. Just then he turned around and the Fourth Hokage.

"I guess you realized it on your own. That's good first step to being a good Ninja Iruka. Even though your grades are below average I know why you try to be the class clown. Unlike most you aren't afraid to cry for your parents." He said.

"No I'm not! If I cry it's because I'm proud of my parents! They died as heroes for this village! That's why...I don't think it's fair to blame a little child for something he had no control over! My parents wouldn't forgive me if I killed an innocent child like that!" Iruka yelled knowing full well that the Hokage is already aware of what he intended to do before coming to the Memorial stone.

"Not many people can overcome that kind of hate Iruka. It's something we Ninja struggle with everyday but despite that we depend on each other here for within each of us lies the Will of Fire." Minato replied as he walked past him.

"The Will of Fire?"

"The philosophy taught to us since the First Hokage. When we feel the need to protect others and stand by each other for something no matter how great or small a threat is like a family. That is the Will of Fire that helps us in these times. I have faith in our village that despite how they see my wife and son...they will come to see them as heroes." Minato said as Iruka looked at his Hokage putting such faith in people. To his surprise Minato gives him a hug. "I know these last two years have been hard Iruka but you're not alone. Even if it's just one person you'd be surprised at one person believing in you can a difference. We are all family in this village so don't be afraid to let others into your life." Iruka began to cry after hearing those words.

(end of flash back)

"I'm sorry. I shoulda tried to be there more becuase I saw the signs that even though you had people with you were trying to draw attention of the village but you don't need to do that Naruto. Your family and the friends you have now...they believe in you and so do I. so please don't hurt yourself anymore like this." Naruto saw his tears and his mothers but the truth that they kept a secret like this from him was still too much so he ran away with the scroll into the woods. "NARUTO!"

"NARUTO! NARUTO!" Kushina and Iruka yelled but the last yell was too much for Kushina as she pass out from the pain. And Mizuki walked past them.

"I think it's about time took care of him. I'll come back and deal with you two later." Mizuki said as he dashed off after Naruto. Iruka looked to Kushina even though she was unconcious Naruto was she could still think about at the moment. He then pulled the shuriken out of his back and tried to get back up.

"No. I won't let you. I swear I'll protect him with my life." Iruka said to himself. Meanwhile Minato had been stuck in a meeting with Homura and Koharu and Danzo urging him to take appropriate action for Naruto stealing the scroll. They felt putting him in root would be for the best but after a long and ridiculous debate with them he was able to put off judgement till they had the matter solved first. Just then he saw Tayuya and her squad.

"Dad!"

"What is it Tayuya?"

"It's mom, she's gone. She hasn't reported back or anything. I'm getting worried" Hearing his daughter say that was enough to make look into the matter. He went into a chamber to access a crystal orb to let him see all within the village all the way to about fifteen miles out in the forest area since that's all Minato can handle with it. He found Kushina unconcious and Gave Tayuya the order to get a medic team there while he continued his search for Naruto from the crystal ball. Back in the Forest Naruto was hopping from branch to branch till Iruka caught up.

"Naruto! Mizuki is after you! Give me the Scroll quick!" He asked but unexpectedly Naruto tackled him with all his might and both fell to the ground. Naruto got some distance and sat up against a tree. "GRR Damn it!" POOF! Iruka turned out to be Mizuki. "How the hell did you know I wasn't Iruka Naruto!"

"Heh simple." POOF! Naruto turned out to be Iruka with log to pretend it was the scroll. "Because I'm Iruka Umino."

"Why are you protecting the monster who killed your parents anyway?" Mizuki asked as he got up and unbeknownst to them Naruto was actully hiding behind a tree and was listening. "Admit it you know he's a monster and now that he knows he's gonna use the scroll to attack the village for his revenge. That's just what monsters do."

"You're right. You're right that is what a monster would do." Iruka answered and Naruto squeezed the scroll feeling betrayed.

"So it's true. Dad...Mom...Sis...Hinata...Even Iruka Sensei think I'm..."

"But that's not who Naruto is." Those words suddenly got his attention. "Sure he may be a bit of screw up and likes to prank people but what kid his age wouldn't like to do that stuff. He may not be the kind of genius his Father is but that's what makes him special. He's not trying to be like his dad or even use the fact his father is our Hokage to get anywhere. He's trying to make his own name for himself. He works harder than anyone i know and he puts alot of effort into his training. He's not a monster he's the son of Minato and Kushina Namikaze. He's Naruto Namikaze of the Hidden Leaf!"(cue the Naruto fight song from episode 1) Hearing that made Naruto cry cause now he was starting to see he didn't need everyone's approval. The only ones that mattered are from the people who truly cared about him.

"I was gonna kill you last but you really ticked me off with that Iruka. Say hi to your parents for me!" Mizuki yelled as he lunged with his giant Kunai spinning on his finger.

"So this is it for me, huh?" Iruka asked in his thoughts as he closed his eyes waiting for death since he had nothing left in him till a WHOOSH and BAM! He saw Naruto come out from behind and punched Mizuki and knocked him back. "Naruto!?"

"If you ever touch my family, friends, or my Sensei...I'll kill you!" Naruto said as he gave Mizuki his fox glare.

"You think you can take me on!? Are you serious!? I can take you out in one hit!" Mizuki yelled as he got up.

"Take your best shot fool. I'll take what you got and give to you a thousand times more." just then Tayuya's squad along with Tsunade carrying Kushina after removing the seal Mizuki placed on her and now tended to Iruka while watching was happening. Naruto made the hand signs that everyone seem to recognize. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" POOF! litereally about a thousand Narutos appeared.

"I don't believe he pulled it off." Tayuya said.

"And they aren't illusion clones either. Those are solid clones. He's mastered an extremely advanced Jutsu." Iruka replied to Tayuya as Kushina looked amazed as well. Mizuki was now in a panic.

"Come on! What are you waiting for!" all the Narutos yelled. "Well if you're not coming then we'll come to you!" They yelled as the sounds of pummeling, punching and kicking were heard alond with Mizuki's screams. Back in the village all the ninja's were met back up Kakashi was now reading his book like he knew something as Minato came out.

"It's all over now." Minato said with a smile as everyone minus Kakashi looked confused. "Don't worry Naruto will be back soon. This case is over." back in the forest and the sun had just rose up Naruto was called over by Iruka after tying up Mizuki. He did notice everyone talking about something but paid no mind to it.

"Ok now close your eyes. No peeking." Iruka said.

"Ok." Naruto agreed. "Can i open them now?" He asked.

"Yes Fishcake. Now you can." Naruto opened his eyes and noticed Iruka was missing his Headband till he felt his forhead.

"Naruto Namikaze! Congradulations. You graduatefrom the Academy and are now a Genin of the Hidden Leaf." Iruka said with a smile as he and the everyone else applauded him. Kushina jumped to her son and gave him her happiest hug yet.

"Congradualtions Fishcake. We're all so proud of you." She said as she stroked his hair.

"And to celebrate. We all agreed to go out for some Ramen tonight!" Iruka said proudly as he let Tsunade tend to his injuries.

"Iruka Sensei!" Naruto then jumped him for a hug and was so happy he was okay and got to graduate!

"Well I guess it...My two little babies...are Ninja now." Kushina said as she had a dramatic look in her eyes.

"Mom! We're not babies anymore!" The siblings yelled at their mother.

"YES YOU ARE! YOU'RE MY BABIES!" Kushina grabbed them both and cried her eyes out not wanting to let go and two of them tried ot break free but that was gonna take a while.

"He says he wants to surpass his father. I thought it was crazy at first but now I'm starting to think he really can do it, but it only gets harder from here Naruto. But I can tell him that later...after Ramen." Iruka said in his thoughts as he watched the Namikaze sibilings trying to break free from their Mother.

END OF EP 4

PREVIEW! Cue preview theme!

Wait are you serious! Come on Dad can't you just accept the picture as is?

Sorry son but it has to look professional and I can't make exceptions.

How bout if i die my hair!

No

How bout a pretty boy look!

Better but no.

How bout my Sexy Jutsu!

N...well I guess that depends

Fouth Lord Hokage! Prepare to be assasinated!

Whose the kid dad?

Oh dear. Here we go again.

NEXT TIME!

The Third's Grandson! My Name is Konohamaru!

And we see Konohamaru and Naruto training for the sexy jutsu with Sanouske watching with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto A Different Beginning

Episode 5

**Before I start i would like to thank the following for reviewing this story. It has really given me so encouragement to keep going. So thank you:**

**piccolaNaruto18**

**basketballgirl1185**

**Jotunn**

**Black's Wolfgirl22**

**DemonRedBeastBoy**

**Thank you for the reviews i hope to hear more of what yall liked in future chapters as well as from other people!**

Almost three days have passed since the Mizuki case. Naruto was dropped of all charges with witness stating Mizuki had just used Naruto. Minato decided to allow Iruka's decision of letting his graduate under special circumstances since it wasn't very common for a student to have mastered the shadow clone jutsu espececially one as young as Naruto. On the following morning after returning home Kushina thought it best to fill in Tayuya on Naruto's secret since it wasn't fair to keep her out of the loop now that Naruto was aware of what he is. Kushina explained to both of them that her and Naruto are known as Jinchuuriki. Human hosts for the tailed beasts powers. She also made it clear for Naruto to be careful since any since of extreme emotion could allow the fox to take control of him. Tayuya now understood why her brother was so hated. Naruto was gonna tell her not to worry about it but to his surprise she hugged him. She felt so bad that she didn't know and wished she coulda more for him as his sister. Despite his tendencies for getting into trouble she loved her brother very much. She thought back to when she was nine years old she was just waiting for her mother since they were going to go get some groceries together that afternoon.

(Flash Back)

She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt blue pants and a black beanie. She had homework and lately she's had some bullies picking on her but chose to keep quiet about it cause she didn't want to cause unnecessary trouble for her family.

"Hey look who it is!" Tayuya turned to see it was her bully group. "If it isn't monster red head!"

"Leave me alone!" Tayuya said as she was about to get away. She tried to take the high road in ignoring them and escaping them with her ninja training but they got a jump on her by grabbing her and and yanking her down. "Ahh!"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"You gonna call mommy or daddy Hokage to bail you out?"

"I heard you're not even their real kid!" The insults went on and on. She began to cry.

"HEY!" a small boy yelled. They all turned to see it was a six year old Naruto who just happened to be passing by with Hinata after playing in the park. "Leave my sister alone!" He yelled at them.

"Hey I know that kid. He's the one the village is always talking about."

"Oh yeah he's also the one who got beat by those kids in that Hyuga kid's class."

"If that's him and red is his sister...guess that means the rumors about their mom being a some kind of harlet was true." That insult was too much for them. Before Tayuya could move Naruto was charging.

"AHHHH!" But he tripped on a rock which led to him accidently head butt one those kids crotch.

"You little turd!" one of the bullies yelled as he grabbed Naruto and the other got Hinata before she could try to help him. Watching her little brother get kicked in his stomache was the final straw. She believed in ignoring jerks like them but when it came to her family the gloves come off and she used a move her mother taught her. She charged at full speed catching the kid beating up Naruto off guard as she extended the curved her right arm and got his throat.

"Uzumaki style Lariat!" She yelled. She didn't kill him but she did knock the wind out of that kid and he passed out so that left the one holding Hinata looking scared so he let go and ran away. Hinata ran to Naruto and Tayuya. Naruto was trying to hold back his tears. He felt bad he couldn't save his sister and he didn't look like a cry baby in front of Naruto. Tayuya hugged and thanked him for sticking up for her and assured him no would think less of him if he cried. The water works finally came out and was ssaying how bad he was hurting. Tayuya and Hinata did all they could to sooth his cries till Kushina arrived. She wanted to get strong to protect people important to her from that day on.

(end of flash back)

We are now in the present day in the morning. Tayuya was prepping her gear. I'll let this be an ecchi moment. Tayuya got out of her pajamas and in the shower as she enjoyed the feeling of hot water going down her skin. After she got out and dried off she took a look in the mirror at her figure. She wasn't embarrassed or was too concerned but even though she had a tendency of being tomboyish she was still a girl and wondered if she was by at least pretty. She had a figure that coulda made people think she was Kushina when she was younger with her red hair, C cup size breasts and brown eyes that would at times remind her of her biological mother. She sometimes wished her eyes were more Kushina so it wouldn't remind her of the past before. If Kushina hadn't been there and took her in and loved her like her like she was real daughter...well she hated to think where she might've ended up at. She put the towel away in the laundry basket and started putting on her clothes. She got a pair of blue panties on and made the necessary adjustments after pulling them up then she got the a black mesh shirt with long sleeves. Then put on White shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the back then got black shorts got her favorite blue beanie that the Leaf plate on it. it acted as her other Headband if her regular headband got damaged. Once she got dressed put on her Ninja pouch on her waist, her blue fighting gloves where it had finger sleeves and got to her black ninja tabi at the door. Her father's and Narutos were gone. "Mom! I'm heading out for my mission!" She called out as her mother came out of the laundry room to bid her farewell. She was a bit worried since this would be her first solo mission. Tayuya has worked hard to show she was ready for it. for Minato as Hokage he knew she had earned this but like Kushina is feeling right now as a parent he was worried this maybe too soon. Kushina stepped forward and hugged her daughter from behind. She may not be her birth mother but she loved Tayuya all the same.

"You be careful out there. And remember if it gets..."

"Too dangerous don't be afraid to go for a tactical retreat to reasses the situation." She said as she remembered her lessons well enough. One of the first things they taught her was being a great Ninja is more than just showing you were strong. You also had to show wisdom.

"Just remember. The most important mission at all times..."

"Come back home alive." Tayuya finished her statement again as she turned around and hugged her mother to calm her worries. "I'll come back. I promise." Said as she let go to head out. Her mission would take a little over three weeks. Her mission was to go to the land of Birds and track a rogue ninja who stole a gold statue from the feudal lord which is easily worth a million ryo. The travel even at her fastest would take about 9 days then however many days it took her to find the rouge nin and the statue. "I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetheart." Kushina said knowing like Tayuya, Naruto would be at this point in his Ninja career. Especially if the masked man was still out there somewhere waiting for his chance to attack her family again. Sometimes being a ninja was hard. Even for someone as experienced as Kushina. Tayuya took off for her mission. Kushina put her trust in her daughter. In another part of the village Naruto and Hinata were getting their pictures taken for their Ninja profiles to give to the Hokage. Hinata got hers done by instead of her usual overall jacket Naruto covincced her to wear a black thin jacket that had the Hyuga symbol on the left chest area and she wore her headband around her neck. Naruto thought it would help show off her charms to which it made her blush at the comment. Naruto on the other hand...

"Hey kid, you sure about this?" asked the camera man as he looked at Naruto.

"Umm, Naruto maybe you should reconsider this." Hinata said as she agreed with the camera man.

"Aww, Come on Hinata. This is fine. There's no worries here. This'll do fine. Just take the picture old man." Naruto said as he posed.

"Ok. If you say so." The camera man reluctantly took the picture. After that they took their pictures to Minato to review. Hinata's was fine but Narutos...

"I can't accept this Naruto." He said as Tsunade and Shizune who were there to help him go through the reviews of the new genin took a look at his picture and started laughing. He looked so ridiculous with all that white make up and red lining on his face and hands as posed like Jiraiya.

"Come on! Are you serious dad!" He yelled as he tried to ignore the laughs from his aunt and godmother.

"Son. The whole point of your picture is to show the clients you're capable of fulfilling their requests. This one here makes you look like...a clown." He told his son. Naruto could his father was speaking to him as the Hokage as well as his father in one go for this one.

"Oh Yeah!" Naruto made his hand signs and showed his special transformation to change his mind. "Please Mi-na-to~." Naruto used his sexy jutsu in combination with the transformation jutsu to turn into Kushina wearing a very seductive red two piece swim suit. Cleavage was very noticable. Minato had a nose bleed attack.

"GAHHHH!" He fell off his chair at the sight as Tsunade threw her clip board at Naruto and undid the transformation.

"OWWW! That was mean Godmama Tsunade." Naruto told her.

"I don't wanna hear it. I thought both me and your mother told you not to use that ridiculous jutsu of yours." Tsunade sternly told her god son.

"Sorry." Naruto said reluctantly as Minato got back up Tsunade looked to Minato in a disappointed manner that he even fell for that Jutsu.

"I swear Minato. How you even got to be Hokage is beyond me sometimes." Tsunade told him as Minato chuckled at that and scratched the back of his head then regained his composure.

"At any rate, you're going to retake the picture again. And since you were kind enough to help Hinata. Hinata! Come in for a sec." Minato called her as he knew she was just outside in the hallway. "Why don't you help Naruto this thime with his picture." He told her.

"Uhh, Yes. Lord Hokage." Hinata said as she respectfully bowed to him. Then he took notice Naruto was missing something important.

"Naruto. Where's your headband?"

"I left in my room. Why?" He asked.

"You know your supposed to wear now that your a full fledged ninja, right?"

"Yeah but I don't start my duties till tomorrow and i didn't wanna get it all dirty and messed up." He replied.

"That's not..." Minato sensed someone just outside the door only to see it open and..

"Fourth Lord Hokage! I've come to assassinate you!" A little boy. Around Hinata's younger sister's age. Ran up to the Minato with Kunai in hand till her tripped over his scarf. Everyone had a sweatdrop moment at that.

"Whose the Kid?" Naruto whispered to Hinata.

"I'm not sure." She whispered back.

"(Sigh) This has gotta be the seventh time he's tried to assassinate me in this month." Minato said in his thoughts.

"Honorable Grandson!" A man with sunglasses called out as he saw the boy on the floor. "Are you alright!?" The boy got up.

"Hey! You tripped me!" The boy pointed to Naruto.

"HOW COULD I FROM HERE YOU BRAT!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't lie! Do you know who I am!" the boy yelled.

"Like I care you spoiled brat! Someone has to teach you some manners!" Naruto yelled as he was about to bop him on the head as Hinata tried to get him to calm dowm.

"He's Konohamaru Sarutobi. He's the grandson of the Third Hokage Naruto." Minato calmly explained as Naruto and Hinata looked shocked at that statement. Seeing Naruto stop got him annoyed for some reason.

"I knew it. You're just like all the rest. Because my grandpa was the hero who saved the village from the nine tailed fox you don't have it in you to hit me!" Konohamaru yelled.

"I don't care if he was grandmother! Someone's gotta teach you some manners!" Naruto angrily yelled and actually hit Konohamaru's head which shocked him and thought

"This guy...he's different." as he hit the floor. the Jonin had a panic attack.

"Honorable grandson!" The man called out.

"Definitely his mother's child." Minato stated.

"Yep." Tsunade agreed.

"Lord Hokage how can you just let this happen!" The man yelled.

"Calm yourself Ebisu." Minato replied.

"And you..." Ebisu was about to yell at Naruto and saw all three kids were gone.

"Where'd they go? And where is the Honorable Grandson!?" Ebisu panicked.

"I think he's gone off somewhere to follow Naruto." Minato answered as he put his attention back on the paperwork and set Narutos file on top of seven other new genin who had the same dumb idea Naruto had for his picture.

"But sir...he might...HONORABLE GRANDSON!" Ebisu ran out to look for Konohamaru fearing the worst situation.

"It'll be fine. Naruto wouldn't teach Konohamaru anything bad...would he?" Minato asked Tsunade and Shizune thought about it.

"Nah it should be fine." Tsunade said as she tried to sneak a drink of her sake in her what looks like a water bottle.

"Aunty."

"Lady Tsunade" Both Minato and Shizune called her out knowing her habits all too well as Minato stuck out his hand and she reluctantly handed it to him.

"Damn." Tsunade remarked. After an hour Naruto retook his picture without the make-up and gave the picture to his father. Hinata was picked up by Ko saying her Father needed to speak to her. So Naruto was now walking down the streets on his own.

"Wonder what I should do?" Naruto asked himself while Konohamaru was ameteurishly following him. Naruto easily picked up on it from the obvious signs. Needless to say he was getting annoyed till he bumped into Takeru. "Ow. Takeru? Still hiding in that armor?"

"Hello Naruto." Takeru replied ignoring the question. "So what's..."

"Yeah I know." Naruto answered as he was completely aware of Konohamaru. He turned around and saw a Cube looking rock. "Oh Come on! There's no such thing as a cube rock!" and out of that fake rock was Konohamaru.

"HA! I knew I made a good choice following you. As expected of the Foruth Hokage's son." He proudly said.

"I'm gonna stay out of this. Got some work to do in the shop." Takeru said as he headed home to work.

"Who was that?" Konohamaru asked.

"Takeru? Well he's my sister's teammate and is also something of a genius and likes to work on wierd and cool stuff at his house. He actually made that armor he's wearing." Naruto explained what he knew about Takeru which really wasn't much. Even to his own team he was a mystery with alot of secrets. The village somtimes think he's really some kind of machine with way some of his armors look.

"Why does he wear the armor? He on a mission or something?"

"I don't know. Since I first met him he's always wearing some kind of Armor. Even as a kid he wore them. It's pretty wierd and he never says why." Naruto replied. "Anyway putting that aside why are you following me?"

"I saw how you handled the Hokage with that Jutsu of yours. I want you to teach it to me!" Konohamaru demanded.

"mmmmm, No." Naruto answered.

"Please you gotta teach me that jutsu! I'll be your discipile and call you boss!" Konohamaru replied

"Boss?" Naruto started having second thoughts about it. "Call me that again."

"Boss!"

"Wow, that feels so cool." Naruto said to himself. "Alright. I will teach you the Jutsu starting right now! It won't be easy though. You gotta be dedicated!" Naruto stated.

"Dedicated! Right, boss!" Konohamaru agreed.

"Ok. The first thing to do is getting you some reference." Naruto said and had then led him to the book store. Snuck past the clerk and went into the adult section. They pulled the latest issue of Shinobi monthly. Both were drooling with perverted grins. Till they got caught by the clerk and kicked out of his store after Naruto recieved some whacks from his broom.

"Oh Sanouske! Do you really think I'm pretty." A young girl wearing a purple Kimono and had brown hair in a pony tail said.

"Of course. I don't think I've seen such beautiful wavey hair." Sanouske was smooth talking to get a date out of her till he saw the boys getting chased out of the book store. "Hmm, looks like an emergency came up. How bout i pick you up at say seven?" Sanouske said as he look into the young girls eyes.

"Yes." She said in a in love tone as he took off.

"Man that sucked. In more ways than one." Naruto said.

"What now?" Konohamaru asked.

"How bout we get to the part where you guys fill me in on what hell you're doing." Sanouske said as he freaked the boys out by coming out of nowhere.

"Why are you here!? If you're after my sister again you can forget it buddy!" Naruto replied.

"Relax. I got a date tonight anyway." Sanouske retorted "but seriously what are you two doing?"

"(Sigh) Well..." Naruto explained it all.

"I see. So you're teaching the kid your special jutsu but I don't think he's gonna get it from pictures or magazines." Sanouske said.

"Why not?" They both asked.

"Cause unlike you Naruto he doesn't have a sister or mom a guy would bust a nut to have."

"Watch it!" Naruto said threatenly.

"Sorry got off topic. Anyway the point being you need to take him to...That place." Sanouske told Naruto.

"You can't mean..."

"Yes Naruto that."

"Wait what are you guys talking about?" Konohamaru asked.

"The holy land all men strive to reach and even put their lives on the line for. Actually some of them almost died to get there." Sanouske replied as they went to the villages bath house and were staring at the ladies entrance. "Here we are the place all boys take the first step to becoming men." Sanouske said.

"Kinda forgot about this step. I thought it might be a bit too extreme for a kid his age." Naruto stated.

"If it'll help me master the Sexy Jutsu I'll do it!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Ok then. Let us explore." Sanouske order as all three of them did a simple transformation. Sanouske turned into that girl he met, Naruto turned into a younger Naruko, and Konohamaru...well I don't think we call it a successful transformation but they went in anyway. All is silent and was going well till one person recognized Naruto.

"N-N-Naruto!?"

"Oh, crap." Naruto said as he knew that voice. "Hey...Hinata. How's it...hanging..." Naruto said as he stared at her naked body which was developing a bit early for her.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She yelled as all ladies panniced from the scream and the boys made a run for it as Sanouske and Naruto got the worst beatings of their lives from being discovered. After that they went into the forest area as Konohamaru looked at their bruises and random stitches.

"Why were we the only ones who got beat up?" Naruto complained.

"I'm sorry." Konohamaru appologized to them.

"Hey no worries. Your finally ready to learn the Sexy Jutsu." Naruto said to him. "Sanouske will help me observe you. You ready!?"

"Yeah!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Then transform and show us your stuff kiddo!" Sanouske yelled.

"Transform!" POOF! "How's this?"

"Hell no!" Sanouske yelled at he considered a horror show.

"It's gotta be curvier!" Naruto yelled.

"Curvier! Right, boss! Transform!" POOF! "Now?"

"What the hell is that supposed to be!?" Sanouske yelled "Her curves are in the wrong areas and "Those" are way too big!"

"Got it! Transform!" POOF! "Now?" This session repeated itself for quite awhile. In that time Ebisu was searching for his student.

"Where could they have gone? If that little runt has corrupted the Honorable Grandson in anyway I will personally hold and his mother responsible. I won't that happen I am an Elite Jonin!" Ebisu said to himself as he adjusted his sunglasses. Ebisu dashed off to search the forest area. Back with the boys as it looked like they were taking a break. They were all drinking some bottled cold tea Sanouske brought from the market.

"So why are you so hung up on assasinating my dad?" Naruto asked as they listened to his story.

"It's just for my whole entire life people have always treated me differently and my Uncle Asuma said my mother wanted to name Konohamaru since Grandpa was the one who saved the village. But all everyone saw the Third Hokage's Grandson. That's why if i can beat the Hokage i can get people to finally see me for me!" Naruto and Sanouske listened but had looks that showed they were thinking differently.

"Well if you ask me you're wasting your time with that." Sanouske said coldly as Konohamarut looked shocked.

"He's right. My dad is the fastest man alive and even without his speed he's already proven to be powerful after all his battles in the last Great Shinobi War. If you fought now at his best then you'd lose before the fight even starts for you. Besides...the one whose gonna take him down and take over as Hokage after him is me." Naruto told him. "It won't be easy to do but there are no short cuts in life. That's the truth of the matter kid." Konohamaru was about to yell at them but then...

"There you are Honorable Grandson!" They all looked up and saw Ebisu. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Now come along now. It is time to continue your training." Ebisu said as he walked to him.

"No thanks! I've been training hard today so I can beat the Hokage!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Don't be ridiculous honorable grandson. The only way to defeat the Hokage is through my training and you can get there much more quickly with me than what these hooligans." Ebisu replied.

"Oh yeah! Transform!" POOF! Konohamaru turned into a beautiful sexy woman with long wavey brown hair and the smoke couver her double D breasts and womanhood. "Hi. What do you think of my jutsu?" Bell SFX please.

"GAH!" Ebisu was shocked to say the least but still standing with his jaw dropped as he turned white. POOF! Konohamaru changed back.

"Hey what gives? He's still standing!"

"What sort of Technique is that!? I will not fall for such antics! I am far above it!" Ebisu yelled as Sanouske applauding the result of Konohamaru's training. Ebisu then grabbed Konohamaru who was holding on to a tree as Ebisu pulled. "Come along Honorable Grandson I think it's time I got you back on the proper path!"

"I don't wanna go!"

"I told you, didn't I? There aren't short cuts Kid. Not everything is gonna go your way cause you wanted to." Naruto stated to Konohamaru as he walked to them challenging Ebisu. Cue the fight song.

"You think can take me on? You may be the fourth's son but I am a Jonin elite and you are just a mere Genin. I am not some upstart like Mizuki." Ebisu said arrogantly as he was sure of his victory over Naruto and prepared for battle.

"Alright then. Since you accepted I'll act as the ref for this match. This is only a battle till I determine one of can't battle anymore. No killing and no hitting below the belt today gentlemen. Ready!" Sanouske raised his arm up as the two contenders prepared their hand signs. "GO!"

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" POOF! This time around there were about ten Narutos. Minato was watching all this through the crystal ball.

"I wonder if Naruto is even aware at how outmatched he is at the moment." Minato said as he his son enter his second battle.

"Shadow Clones. A Jonin level jutsu. Impressive but it won't be enough." Ebisu told him as the Naruto made their second hand sign.

"TRANSFORM!" POOF! switch the fight song with the sexiness song. As 4 of the Narutos turned in Narukos and the other Six became Sexy Jutsu versions of Kushina, Tayuya, Mikoto, Saya, Shizune, and Tsunade. They all glomped Ebisu as they said all sorts of phrases to seduce him as he felt their naked bodies all over him. Till three, two, one and blast off! Ebisu had a rocket nose bleed as did Sanouske and Minato since he watched through the crystal ball.

"He combined his shadow clones with that stupid jutsu of his. He might actually even beat me with it someday." Minato shamefully admitted to himself. With Ebisu and Sanouske unconcious it was obvious the fight was over. End of Sexiness song.

"Damn! I couldn't even beat him with that." Konohamaru complained.

"Well, what did you expect? Like I said there aren't any short cuts in life." Naruto told him as Konohamaru looked at him "Even if there were you gotta wait your turn in line cause the next Hokage is gonna be Kid." Naruto said as he stuck out his tongue to tease him.

"Grrrr, Oh yeah!? Well you just wait! I'm gonna surpass you and be the next Hokage! You're no longer my boss! Starting today...we're rivals!" Konohamaru told Naruto.

"Well, good luck to ya then...Konohamaru." Naruto replied as he walked away and his way home and Konohamaru smiled inwardly thanking Naruto for showing him the right way of thinking as he too headed for home. Minato who regained his composure saw this and thought...

"Now he's on the right path to become a true Ninja." Minato said as he smiled. But once Naruto got home his moment of coolness ended with Minato informing Kushina of Naruto's usage of the Sexy Jutsu.

"NARUTO! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, YA KNOW!" Kushina yelled so loudly that it shook the village a bit. Naruto was to do punishment workouts with his mother till eleven pm. Meanwhile back in the forest. Sanouske finally woke up as did Ebisu.

"Hey where did everybody go? OH CRAP WHAT TIME IS IT!? MY DATE!" Sanouske yelled as he ran like his life was on the line.

"Honorable Grandson! Where are you!?" Ebisu called out as he recalled how he lost till..."GAH!" he gave himself another nosebleed and passed out for the rest of the night.

End of Episode

Preview with preview theme please

Hello there. My name is Sanouske Yagyuu!

My name is Takeru. Can i go now i got work to do in my shop.

Don't be silly it's not everyday guys lke us get to do the preview.

But we're not even in the next episode.

Doesn't we still can't show off, right?

How?

By giving a synopsis of the next episode like how all the Genin will get to know each other as a squad then meet their senseis.

Yeah whatever. I got some comics to read and work to do after that. Let me know when get a mission.

Hey come back here! Oh well.

Next time! The Genin gather! Whose in what Squad!

And ladies don't let this stop us from getting know each other in future episodes!

(All we see is Iruka getting ready to read the names off for the squads.)


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto A Different Beginning

Episode 6

It is morning in the leaf village. The sun has just risen and we take a look into the mornings of 2 young people who are about to begin their lives as ninja. Both who come from clans with deep history and possess great and frigtening powers. We first look into the Clan who act as the fan for the Will of Fire as we see a young boy with raven hair named Sasuke Uchiha. He changes into usual attire of the dark blue shirt with the Uchiha Symbol on the back and White long Shorts and put on his Headband. Sasuke looked at a picture of his family. Back when his brother could be called his brother.

"Sasuke! Come and eat before your late." He heard his mother calling and went to her. As he got to the kitchen a little girl who was only three jumped at him and hugged his legs and looked up at him. She was wearing a long dark blue dress and had dark raven hair that was long and thick for a girl her age while some of it was baraded on the back and the rest combed preperly and had Onyx eyes and and had light tan skin like her mother.

"Saski! Saski! Come pway!" At the moment this little one was unable to pronounce his name properly yet.

"Miu. Settle down. Sasuke has to eat then head out soon." A woman said to her daughter as she picked her up and sat her down at the table. Sasuke looked up and saw her.

"Didn't realize you were visiting." Sasuke said to the woman who was none other than Tsume's daughter Hana.

"Well I couldn't leave Miu alone since Kiba will be getting to know his new team and Mom will be out on a mission today. I figured spending time here with Mikoto would be ok." Hana explained. Itachi and Hana had grown close over the years till the incident three years ago where the village had heard the news of the most shocking massacre since the nine tails attack. Itachi Uchiha one of the best young Shinobi and a most likely canidate to succeed Minato as Hokage had attacked and slain nearly his entire clan minus Mikoto and Sasuke. Mikoto had gone to look for Sasuke before the slaughter took place. Sasuke could never forget it. His father and nearly all his kinsmen dead and his mother was almost killed for protecting him with all her heart. He had sworn vengeance for the betrayal. Mikoto knows this and it saddened her that her son would attempt to walk a dangerous path. She almost was tempted herself till the news came from Tsume that Hana was pregnant with Miu. Then she realized and saw how blind her clan was before including her husband. She decided that if it came down to it she would deal with Itachi for Sasuke's sake as well as for her granddaughter. Miu had made her and Sasuke lighten up since not everything was lost. They still had friends supporting them. Sasuke would never admit it to anyone but Naruto was probably his only real friend despite their constant arguments and Naruto failed attempts at trying to beat him. Naruto declared him his rival and Sasuke didn't mind it so much till he heard about his recent two fights rumors that he beat Mizuki and Ebisu. Even though it was just Ebisu rambling late at night at how he lost to a mere Genin. Sasuke always had a smile for his niece but preferred her to call him big brother since he felt too young to be called Uncle. Hana was saddened to hear about Itachi's betrayal and made love to him the night of the slaughter an hour before it happened. She wasn't sure she was barely gonna turn eighteen in the following month but Itachi was convincing her that she loved her so much and he wanted to prove it to her. She loved her daughter and would cry at times when she asked about her father. Miu was her only treasure in the world. Tsume and Mikoto being the young and loving grandmothers of this child tended to spoil her but Tsume would ususally be more careless on where they went. Mikoto was glad that Hana was no where near as reckless or nuts as Tsume is and shown she was a very responsible adult and loving mother. Mikoto didn't really care what clan traditions Miu followed she was just glad to have a grandchild especially since Sasuke was gonna be on missions.

"First to be mothers now were grandmothers. I think i better make sure Miu at least waits till she's twenty one to have children." Mikoto mumbles to herself as she packed Sasuke's lunch. After eating Sasuke took his lunch and made his way to the door.

"Saski! Good luck! Fight!" Miu yelled with excitement. If she weren't around Sasuke woulda just focused on getting stronger for power but now that this little girl carrying his clans blood all he could think about was finding the strength to protect what was left of his family and avenge his father by bring Itachi back. Alive or Dead. He wasn't sure on which yet. He just hoped he'd have the answer before he finds him. Unbeknownst to him he was being watched by Minato and the Jonin that were to be sensei to the new Genin through the crystal ball.

"So that's him?" Kakashi asked Minato.

"Yes. One of the two who survived the attack. He and his mother and well I guess now the young one are all that remain of the Uchiha. Mikoto I'm not too concerned with and Little Miu is just a child so she'll be fine. Sasuke though...while he seems to have good intentions I think his brother's betrayal is what left him on a path of Twilight. There's no way to know for sure what he will decide to in the future which is why I want you to do what you can for him." Minato answered.

"Assuming him and his teammates pass my test...we'll see Lord Hokage." Kakashi replied. The Jonin continued their meeting and watch of the new genin making their way to the academy. The crystal ball now turns to the Hyuga compound. Hinata had her Ninja outfit on but couldn't decide which jacket to take the black thin one she wore the other day or her usual one. But since Naruto picked out the black one it wouldn't hurt to try a new look to at least if he would notice her more till the thought remind her that Naruto may have noticed more than what was necessary yesterday. She shook the thought out of her head. As she stepped into the hallway she saw Neji but didn't say a word as he made his way out. Things with him had been tense. He hardly speaks with her or anyone in the main household. Saya was still trying to fix the bond that her husband even now was to stubborn to do. She then saw Hanabi coming out looking like she had just woken up.

"Morning Big Sister." Hanabi said as she was scratching her eyes after waking up and yawned. Hinata smiled at her as she noticed she was drooling again in her sleep.

"Good morning Hanabi. Hold still." Hinata told her sister as she wiped her drool off. Hanabi looked at her sister and loved her dearly as well as her mother very much as for their father it was more respect than love. After the incident with the Cloud village rather than closing the ties of the two households it turned into a separation. Hiashi had changed into the kind of clan head the elders expected him to be. Saya at times wished he'd just stop being so stubborn and go back to how he was before but losing his brother has left a scar that wouldn't heal. She wouldn't tell her friends or even her daughters but she's worried that if something doesn't change soon she may end up leaving Hiashi. It was hard for her to stay with the man she loved if there wasn't anymore love. She stared at the documents that were clearly for a divorce. She was struggling with a decision till she heard her daughters come in and quickly hid them in her secret compartment of her and Hiashi's room.

"Oh, girls. Good morning." She told them with her usual smile.

"There it is again." Hinata thought. Hinata had a natural talent for seeing when people would force a smile compared to a real one. Hinata really wish she could see her mother give a real smile again instead of hiding behind these fake smiles like Naruto would do at times to hide his pain and worries from friends and family. For Hanabi's sake she keot quiet about it. "Good morning mother." they both said as she hugged her two girls.

"I'll wait a little longer." Saya said to herself. No would believe under her kindness and smile she had been suffering from so much sadness with her husband in these last few years but for her daughters sake she was willing to try and at least save her marriage and prevent it from failing and hopefully at the same time save her clan from destroying itself with the way tensions are with alot of the main and side familes. "You ready to begin your Ninja duties Hinata?"

"Yes mother. Just watch. I'll be strong like father and kind like you." Hinata replied hoping to cheer her mother up if only a little. Saya smiled at her.

"I know you'll be great sweety."

"What about me mama?" Hanabi asked as Saya giggled.

"Of course you too Hanabi. You two are going to grow into beautiful young women and Kunoichi." She replied just then Ko appeared.

"Forgive my intrusion Lady Saya but it is almost time for Lady Hinata to go to the academy." He said. Ko was probably one of the few members of the side families who didn't care about the clan feud. He has tried on many occasions to get Neji to let go of his hate and stop being the potential trigger that could lead to civil war between the Hyuga clan but to avail.

"Oh yes. Thank you Ko. Is there anything else?" Saya asked the loyal Hyuga.

"Yes later today the elders would like you and Lord Hiashi present for a meeting and I am to train Lady Hanabi today." Ko replied.

"Alright then. I'll send Hanabi to you after breakfast." She told him as he respectfully bowed and left. "You better get going before you're late. Wouldn't want to keep Naruto waiting, right?" She said teasingly to her daughter fully aware of her crush.

"M-M-M-Mother!" Hinata replied as she blushed and turned red as a tomatoe. She bid her farewells and ran out to meet up with Naruto. Speaking of him he had just shown up at the meeting place and waited for Hinata in the middle of the distract that was five minutes away from the Hyuga compund and ten minutes away from the academy. Needless to say he was very sore from his mother's punishment work outs. Hinata had just shown and saw his headband was crooked. "Naruto are you okay?" She asked as she fixed his headband and put it on properly for him on his forehead.

"Yeah. Just my mom's punishment workouts left me sore." He groggily replied.

"Got in trouble again?" She asked.

"Yeah. All cause of yesterday." Naruto replied making hinata think it was cause someone ratted him out for the bathhouse incident and she blushed again.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean for you to get in trouble."

"Huh? What are you...oh." Naruto recalling what he saw at the bathhouse and blushed. "H-Hey forget about it! Let's just pretend it didn't happen okay?" Naruto was saying with an embarrassed look as Hinata agreed to. As they were about to head to the Academy.

"NARUTO!" Yelled a certain blonde girl as she glomped him making Naruto wince in pain from his sore muscles.

"Ino! What are you doing here?" He asked trying to ignore the pain.

"I came to tell you that no matter what Iruka said you're still a...hey why are you wearing a headband?" She was gonna try to woo him with some sympathy since she heard he failed the exam.

"Oh, right I forgot the only one I told about this was Hinata." Naruto siad in his thoughts.

"Well, some stuff happened and I was able to use an advanced Jutsu and Iruka Sensei saw it and officially allowed me to graduate." Naruto told a really shorten versioned of the whole situation.

"Wow, that's awesome! I knew he made a mistake! Oh~ i think i've fallen even more in love with you Naruto!" Ino proclaimed as she clung to him.

"Come on let's go to the academy. Maybe we'll be on the same team!" Ino told him as she felt Naruto get pulled away from her.

"He was walking with me to the academy first Ino." Said an annoyed turning into jealousy Hinata as she clung to Naruto's right arm.

"Love always makes exceptions Hinata." Replied an equally annoyed Ino as she grabbed his left arm. Narut was now in the middle of a potential cat fight as Hinata and Ino gave each other glares.

"I was here first!" Hinata yelled.

"I had dibs on him first!" Ino yelled back.

"Can't all three of us just walk together?" Naruto asked hoping to end the fight before it escalated.

"NO!" They both yelled in unison. The fight continued for awhile. If Kiba hadn't shown up to help push things along they woulda been late. Naruto entered the classroom behind the girls and sighed heavily cause he made it on time.

"Hey, Naruto why are you here? Only graduates are supposed to be here." Naruto turned to see it was Shikamaru sitting next to chouji telling him that.

"Take a look up here." Naruto replied and pointed to his headband.

"You gotta be kidding me. How did you pull that off?" Shikamaru asked not believing what he's seeing. Then Ino glomped him again.

"Isn't he just amazing! Pulling an underdog win like this and surprising us!"

"Get off him Ino!" Hinata yelled trying to yank Ino off her crush but all that yanking was causing her to hold on to his throat.

"Can't...breathe..." Naruto said as his face slowly turned blue.

"I see you made it on time Ino pig!." Ino looked up and saw her old fried and former rival when was part of the sasuke fan club Sakura Haruno.

"Well, Well if it isn't Bill Board Brow!" Ino replied as they stared each other down. She may be her love rival anymore but they were still rivals in general. Ino having two rivals is what drives her to be stronger. Hinata was also worried since rumors of Naruto having a crush on the pinked haired girl spread like wildfire so Hinata saw her as a rival. The three had a three way stare down with lightning shocks connecting then from the foreheads. The one who started the rumor was actually Naruto himself in a failed attempt out do Sasuke. Kinda wished he hadn't done cause since then Hinata would get a little over protective whenever he tried to so much as say hi and it got worse after Ino started chasing after him by trying to make him look her way with basic Kunoichi seduction techniques. Naruto talked to her a few times before and she often reminds him of Tsunade when lost her temper.

"Yeah will you can keep Sasuke Bill Board Brow! Bleh!" Ino told her as she stuck out her tongue.

"Fine I will you skanky pig! Bleh!" Sakura yelled back while Inner Sakura "CHA! HELL YA! SCORE ONE FOR ME!"

"Alright I'm gonna go sit down." Naruto said as he started making his down to his desk where unfortunatley Sasuke picked a bad time to get up to go to the bathroom. As he was heading up Naruto missed the first step of the stairs causing him to fall down to the unsuspecting Sasuke till he looked up and saw it was too late to dodge and was about to scream and panic as did Naruto till SMACK! followed by a SMOOCH! where after they disconnected they both fell to the floor and quickly got back up feeling like puking their brains out. The whole class was in shock more so for Hinata, Ino, and Sakura cause the first kiss was forever out of their reach. "OH GOD! I JUST LOST MY FIRST KISS!"

"WHOSE FAULT DO YOU THINK THAT IS!?" Sasuke yelled.

"YOURS! IF YOU HADN'T GOTTEN UP I WOULDA JUST HIT THE FLOOR YOU JERK!"

"IT WAS YOURS CAUSE YOU TRIPPED AND FELL!"

"GIMME BACK MY PURITY!" Naruto yelled till he felt a massive killing intent from Sakura and the Sasuke fan club. Sakura pops her knuckles and she looked like a demon where as Ino and Hinata called a temporary truce to make Sasuke pay for taking Naruto's first kiss that they were trying to get.

"Naruto...you are so dead!" Sakura said menacingly.

"Sasuke. I never thought you would be...that kind of person." Hinata said as her anger of over the issue made her think Sasuke intentionally did that.

"Taking my prize away calls for a special service you closet homo!" Ino yelled. Naruto and Sasuke felt like they died and went to hell. The last five minutes felt like a nightmare that was so real they passed out and repressed the experience to a forgotten memory. They took their seats as Iruka showed up.

"Alright listen up. As of today you are all now Leaf Genin. I will call out the names of each squad where after that you will spend lunch together to get know your new squad. Your Jonin senseis will arrive after lunch so don't be late. Ok Squad one!" Iruka began to call out the names for the squads. The first six squads had been called out. Naruto was getting anxious as to who his dad thought would make good teammates for him. "Squad Seven! Sasuke Uchiha! Sakura Haruno!" Sakura yelled in delight.

"CHA! THAT'S TWO WINS FOR ME IN ONE DAY!" Her inner self yelled.

"and Naruto Namikaze!" Iruka called out. Naruto didn't seem to happy about this team up. For one thing him and Sasuke have never worked well together. They always try to compete in someway and for some reason he was alittle of afraid of Sakura but he can't recall as to why.

"(Sigh) I guess I won't get to be in the same squad as Naruto." Hinata said to herself.

"Damn it! How Sakura got Naruto? Isn't it enough she has Sasuke!" Ino complained in her thoughts.

"Team Eight! Hinata Hyuga! Shino Aburame! And Kiba Inuzuka!" Iruka yelled out. At least Hinata was familiar with Kiba but Shino was usually quiet compared everyone.

"Team Ten! Shikamaru Nara! Choji Akimichi! And Ino Yamanaka!" Iruka called as Ino complained in her thoughts knowing full well who set this one up.

"You would think our dads would try to least be open to us being in a different team up compared to them." She said to herself not liking her odds so far since she knows Shikamaru is lazy and Choji just loves to eat. Before heading out to lunch Ino dramatically cried on Naruto's shoulder. "WAHHH! I don't wanna be separated from you!"

"Come on Ino it's not all bad." Naruto replied.

"It's gonna be lonely not getting to hang out as much." Hinata said.

"Hey, just cause we're on different teams doesn't change the fact we're still friends. Who knows if we work hard enough maybe we'll team up sometime in the future." Naruto told the girls in order to cheer them up.

"I guess your right." Hinata agreed.

"Ok. Just watch Naruto. Next time you see me I'll be that much stronger." Ino said as she walked to talk to her teammates as she him a kiss good bye.

"Guess I should go too." Hinata said.

"You'll be great. I know Kiba is a good guy too. So it won't be all bad." Naruto assured Hinata as she smiled at his positive attitude.

"Thanks." Hinata replied and not wanting to lose out to Ino she gathered her courage and did something that caught Naruto off guard and gave a kiss on the cheek hoping that maybe that at least would help him understand her feelings for him.

"Hinata?" Naruto didn't know what to say as she took off feeling embarrassed. Naruto stood there as he put his hand on his cheek. He felt happy for some reason.

"Hey, Naruto! Are you coming?" Sakura called out.

"Oh, right. Coming!" Naruto replied as he got his lunch. Team seven would take the time to know each other even though Sakura was hoping ot eat alone with sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't say much to each other since the accidental kiss made it awkward. They've known each other childhood but they always seem to argue before getting along. Sakura had broken the ice to see if she at least could get them to talk about themselves more. During the lunch period Saya was walking around in the shopping district of the village lost in her thoughts about what to do.

"Saya!" Saya turned around to see it was Mikoto walking around with Miu.

"Oh, Mikoto." Saya replied to her friend.

"Yaya!" Miu yelled. She had a tendencie of coming up with child like nicknames for everyone.

"Now Miu you know that's not her name." Mikoto tried to correct her.

"Oh, it's fine. I don't mind." She said as she patted the young girls head. "How does it feel to be a grandmother in your thirties going on forties?" She asked teasiingly.

"Better to be a young grandmother than old grandmother who can't play with her grandchild." Mikoto replied happily. "How are things with you lately?" Mikoto noted the quick second sad expression on her face before forcing a fake smile.

"Oh just fine."

"Miu why don't you play over there for a bit." Mikoto pointed to a play area for young children to play in while their parents did their shopping.

"Kay!" She replied and ran off to play.

"So spill it." Mikoto told her friend.

"Spill what?"

"Come on Saya. I've known you since we were kids at the academy. I can tell when you're being devious, cheerful, or upset. Something is definitely up with you." Mikoto told Saya.

"(Sigh) You always were a hard one to keep secrets from." Saya replied as they sat down watching Miu play and Mikoto of her current family problems and started going into what the elders talked to her and Hiashi about. The meeting had been about what to do with Hinata and Hanabi. Both girls show potential in being clan heads. Ordinarily they would've branded Hanabi but The Elders had a certain dislike for Hinata since they felt she wasn't fit to lead the clan and decided to wait till they could Hanabi's potential but Hinata had developed greatly and Hanabi was proving to be skilled as well for her age. It turned into an argument for her and Hiashi wasn't saying much only that he'll think on it and give an answer later. Saya heart sank at how her husband could even consider it.

"I see. I had no idea it was that bad for you. Saya are you really considering leaving Hiashi? I know he's been pretty stern since the Cloud incident and losing Hizashi was painful for him. Can't you try talking to him? I would hate to see you end your marriage after all this time." Mikoto told her.

"I know. That's why this is hard. I love my girls but Hiashi has been so different that it gets lonesome these days. There are nights when he doesn't come to bed at all." Saya replied.

"Saya I won't tell you what to do but really think this through." Mikoto told her friend.

"I will. Thank you for listening."

"No problem. I'm just sorry the caged bird seal is only things more stressful for you. It can't be easy when people are trying to force you to decide to brand them."

"I know it's a tradition but it's too painful to think about them going through. If it comes down to it I'll what i have to protect them. With or without Hiashi." Saya told Mikoto. Back at the academy lunch period was over. Team seven was all that was left waiting for their Sensei to show up.

"Where the hell is he?" Naruto asked getting impatient.

"I'm sure he's on his way." Sakura replied "GRRRRR, WHY THE HELL IS OUR SENSEI SO LATE!?" Inner Sakura complained.

"It's pretty annoying. I got better things to do than wait around." Sasuke told them.

"Maybe I should prank him cause he's late." Naruto told his team.

"Don't even think about it." Sasuke told him. Just then the door opened and entered Kakashi entered and took a look at this team.

"Well, well. You guys must be Team seven." He stated.

"Hey! I know you! You used to be a student of my dad's!" Naruto stated as he pointed at him. Naruto had only seen pictures of Kakashi but never actually met in person.

"That I am. Now why don't we go somewhere more open." Kakashi told them as they followed him outside to a roof top. The three sat down on the steps as Kakashi stood by the rails. "Okay then. Let's start with the introductions."

"Introductions?" The three asked.

"Umm, Sensei I thought all the Jonin sensei were already informed of the Genin they would be recieving." Sakura stated.

"Well, that is true but it's only the basic info such as what kind of skills you have and your names. This is just to know each other better. Just tell me your names, dreams, likes, dislikes, why you became ninja. Stuff of that nature." Kakashi explained. "I suppose to break the ice I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes well aren't too important. Hobbies...well I don't have any. My goals and dreams...well that's really none of your business." Kakashi told them as they looked at him with annoyed looks.

"What kind of introduction was that?" They all thought.

"I'll go first!" Naruto yelled. "My name is Naruto Namikaze! I really like Ramen and I love my family. And my dream is to surpass my dad and become Hokage! So that way I can show everyone that I am worth something and get them to stop treating my mom like she's a monster!" Naruto proudly stated. Surprising his teammates. Sasuke had noticed how people treated him and his mother and could understand wanting to do that for his mother while achieving his goals of surpassing his father. It seems he wasn't the only trying to surpass someone with exceptional talent.

"Not exactly his father but he has his passion and his mothers determination. It'll be interesting to see how he developes." Kakashi thought as he took notes of his students personality. Sakura took her turn.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are...Ahhh." Sakura blushed as she looked at Sasuke. "My dream...Ohhhh" She blushes again.

"(Sigh) As I thought. Girls her age are more interested in boys that their ninja training." Kakashi thought.

"And what I hate...is Naruto!" Naruto turned white from the glare obviously she has let go of the fact he took Sasuke's first kiss.

"Talk about harsh." Kakashi thought as he saw glare. Sasuke then took his turn.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are my family. My dislike is my goal. I am going to find a certain someone and make him pay for what he's done." Sasuke said coldly as the wind blew.

"This one is definitely one that has something to prove. He has the the eyes...of an avenger. All and all this team is almost like mine. I can see why Sensei chose this set up." Kakashi thought as he looked at three and was reminded of his young days with his team. He snapped back to the present and noticed that the other teams had similarities to the other Jonin sensei's old teams like Kurenais and Asuma's. "Alright then. Now that's done. I want you all to rest up for tomorrow."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow I will be given you a test to determine if you all have what it takes to be Shinobi. Show up at training ground thirteen at about seven thirty and no breakfast. No sense in puking your brains out tomorrow." Kakashi replied

"Wait a second! What test?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I thought we already graduated." Sakura stated.

"The graduation exam was to see if you have the basics down. I'll tell you more about it tomorrow. For now call it a day and be ready." Kakashi told as he pulled the old Ninja vanish with a POOF! Once the smoke cleared he was gone.

"Guess that's it." Naruto said.

"Guess we'll see each other tomorrow." Sakura added.

"Naruto don't you know anything about this guy?" Sasuke asked him.

"Not really. I've just seen pictures of him. I also heard he's like really strong." Naruto replied.

"You really are a loser." Sasuke told him.

"What did you say!?" Naruto snapped at the remark.

"You got a problem with it!?" Sasuke yelled back as Sakura stood between to get them to stop.

"Come on guys knock it off!" Sakura yelled. After calming down the three of them took off. Each of them had something they felt they needed to do to prepare for tomorrow. In order to prove Sasuke wrong he decided to look into Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke had a feeling this test would involve combat so he went to the ninja tool shop to get some things. Sakura figured if the boys were gonna keep arguing she would need to have something to break them off and only one person knew them both well enough to get them focused. She was gonna ask Hinata for help in that. In the Namikaxe house Kushina was prepping dinner and Minato had returned hom early which was rare.

"(sigh) It's so sad. My babies aren't gonna be home anymore then before we know it their gonna be dating and saying they wanna move out! Then they'll be getting married!" Kushina started getting carried away.

"Honey calm down. They're both still a bit young for that and I think they're a little too focused on their Ninja carrers." Minato told her as he put his arms around her waist. "Besides, this means we get more time to ourselves." Minato told her as he was seducing his wife in the kitchen.

"Time to ourselves? But what if I get a mission?" She asked as she felt him feeling her body like they were eighteen again.

"I am the Hokage Kushina. I think giving you a day of prepping for a mission would be enough time." Minato replied as he couldn't hold back and kissed her. Kushina giggled at his antics.

"Lord Hokage. Do you happen to have a mission for me?" Kushina began to stroke his crotch with her left hand "at this moment?" She said seductively.

"Kushina Namikaze, This is an S rank mission. Your mission is to please your Hokage." Minato replied and played her game.

"Oh, Lord Hokage please take me and make me yours." Kushina told him. They made out as Minato slowly removing her clothes. They got so caught in their game that they failed to realize Naruto returned home and was witnessing his parents going at it. "AHH Naruto!?"

"I was gonna say I got dad's old student Kakashi as my sensei but I think I came at a bad time." Naruto quickly replied as he went back outside to go eat out leaving his parents embarrassed till Kushina looked up at her husband.

"You chose Kakashi as his sensei?" Kushina looking at him like he did something wrong.

"Well, yeah." Minato replied as he told her the members of Naruto's team.

"Sounds alot like your old squad but my issue with this is that it's Kakashi, Minato. I've seen his record and in the time you've assigned squads to him he has never passed a single one. Minato I know you've been intentionally setting Naruto up with almost impossible odds to pass. Why!?" Kushina finally fed up with her husband's secrets and why he was testing their boy like this. Even compared to Tayuya this was too much. Minato knew she had him in a bind.

"Kushina. You know the mask man is out there somewhere. Jiraiya had once mentioned the child of prophecy. On the day we found out he disappeared I became convinced of two things. That man will certainly bring the great catastrophy the prophecy mentioned and that Naruto will be the one to face him." As Minato went into more detail supporting his reasoning. After he was finished needless to say Kushina was upset with Minato. She locked herself in their bedroom. She was upset and angry that Minato was intentionally trying to prepare their son for some a confrontation with the man that nearly killed her baby and tried to attack the village. Because of him Naruto was forced to carry her burden while she was only left to carry half of the nine tails chakra. Minato was now laying on the couch wondering if he was even doing the right thing anymore. Despite the peaceful times the village had it was obvious that there problems. How these problems get resolved is what will get seen as time goes by. Naruto returned home and noticed his father on the couch meaning he got in trouble. Naruto went to bed early to prepare for tomorrow. It is now eleven pm. Minato slept on the couch. Kushina quietly came out of her room and quietly made her way to Naruto's room. She looked at her little baby sleeping peacefully in his bed. She gently stroked his cheek as she sat in a chair to watch him for a bit. She spent almost the whole night watching her baby till she went back to her room to sleep. The Namikazes, The Uchihas, and Even The Hyugas. These three families have their own strifes, issues, and problems that won't be going away anytime soon.

End of Episode 6

Preview time!

"Ok Time to prove we got what it takes to be Ninja!" Naruto yells. As we see three separate scenes of the rookie nine facing down their senseis preparing for their exams. "I'm gonna show Kakashi Sensei you can't keep me from my dreams. I'm gonna pass this test with flying colors! Believe it!"

Next Time! Pass or Fail! The Jonin Sensei's Test!

"You won't scare me! So bring it on!" Now we see Naruto charging at Kakashi.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto A Different Beginning

Episode 7

It was now six in the morning. Naruto woke up getting ready for the test. He actually left while his father was still sleeping, Usually Minato was gone for work yet here he was, Naruto just grabbed a quick snack and drank from the carton of milk in the fridge and made his way out. Naruto wasn't sure why but for some reason he felt like things were awkward at home. He just figured his dad must've done somehing to make his mother angry again. Sakura was prepping and then looked in the mirror. She was ready to go.

"Mom I'm heading out!" Sakura told her mother as her father came out of the restroom with newspaper inhand. "bye dad."

"you take care sweetheart. And don't forget that it is always best to keep your allies close and your "Anemones" closer!" Her father replied as Sakura looked annoyed since she knew her fathers jokes are in very poor taste.

"Dad. Seriously. Stop looking into the paper for jokes." Sakura told him as she headed out. At Uchiha compound Sasuke left as quietly as he could let his mother rest since she usually pulls a night shift guard with Genma to at least make some pay to handle the groceries. It brought a smile to his face when he saw her sleeping peacefully.

"See you later mom." He whispered at the door and took off. The other Genin were also prepping for their test with their Jonin Sensei. Shikamaru was already at Choji's house waiting for him to come out. Ino was prepping herself and checking her figure. Kiba left with Akamaru and ran into Shino on the way and they waited for Hinata to come out. She quietly stepped out and dashed off with her team. They had all arrived at their designated locations waiting for their senseis. While they waited back at the Namikaze house. Minato woke up and saw Kushina.

"Where you going?" He asked her as he saw her brief case.

"I'm going to be staying out for awhile." Kushina said without even looking at him.

"What!? Why?" He asked as he jumped out of the couch.

"Because I want to be alone for awhile." Kushina replied.

"Kushina wait if this about last night I'm sorry." Minato told her as he tried to grab her but she moved away.

"Minato, I love you but the fact you kept something like this from me...I just really need to be alone. I'll come back to make sure Naruto is okay but right now I really need to be away from you for abit." Kushina told him as she walked out the door.

"Kushina!" Minato called out. Minato was for once in shock. After getting dressed he went to the Hokage tower by foot which shocked the village since he isn't really known to walk to the tower. Izumo who was watching the front door to the tower was shocked to see Minato enter.

"Uhh L-Lord Hokage! God morning." He said.

"Oh, good morning." Minato replied as if in a daze. Once he entered his office he saw Tsunade and Shizune.

"Minato where the hell have you been? The old fogeys were breathing down my neck about the meeting you were supposed to have with them." Tsunade complained.

"Sorry auntie." Minato replied. Tsunade has never seen him look so broken before.

"so what happened? You finally do something get Kushina angry?" She asked him. Minato stayed quiet which was the first time he did that to her. "Minato!" She called him in a tone that was almost like an annoyed mother would say to her child. Minato spilled the beans since he knew she would give a few whacks. He told her everything that happened. As he was telling the story we go to Team seven waiting for a very late Kakashi.

"He's late again." Naruto complained.

"Oh come on it's only...eight thirty." Sakura said trying to be optimistic. All three sighed since Kakashi hadn't shown up yet. After ten more minutes Kakashi finally showed up.

"Seriously sensei! You're freaking late!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Oh sorry about that. I was on my here then this old lady said she need help getting her groceries home where after that a black cat walked past so I took the long way around." Kakashi explained while scratching his head.

"That has gotta be lamest excuse I've ever heard." Sasuke thought.

"So when do we start the test?" Naruto asked as he saw Kakashi set down some lunch and a timer in front of the memorial stone.

"We start now. Here the rules." Kakashi took out two small bells showed it to them. "Your mission for this test is to take these two bells from me."

"That's it!?" Naruto asked looking shocked at how simple that sounded.

"That's it. However getting them won't that easy. You're free to use what you want on me. Shurikens, Kunais, Jutsus. All of that is allowed. You can only use this area to hide around, you can't leave till we finish the test. The timer here is set to go off at noon. No one touches this lunch until then. If you can't get these bells from me before noon. Then you fail."

"Sensei hold on. You only have two bells. Even if we get them wouldn't that mean..." Sakura stated.

"Good eye. There are only two bells. Even if you take them one of you will fail." Kakashi answered leaving the three shocked. "Oh, I almost forgot. If you fail this test either way then you go back to the academy." Kakashi said in a stern tone.

"Say What!?" Naruto yelled.

"As I said the other day. The whole point of the graduation exam was to see if you got basics down but this test is to see if you really have what it takes to even call yourselves Ninja." Kakshi explained leaving his students speechless where as the other genin got the same explanation from their senseis. Now these nine young ones were starting to worry minus Shikamaru and Shino. The stakes in the test were alot higher than they expected. Different tests but the same result should they fail.

"Alright. The test. Starts now!" Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai yelled in unison. Asuma had team ten at the forest area and Kurenai had her team in a meadow area. The test had begun the young ninja took their training and put it to use by starting off by hiding. Well except for one.

"Well, aren't you going to hide?" Kakashi asked the young blonde standing before him.

"Ha! I ain't gonna hide from you. I'm gonna take those bells the hard way." Naruto replied by popping his knuckles. Obviously the fact he beat a Chunin and an Elite Jonin has gone to his head from what Kakashi could tell and read in Minato's report on Naruto.

"Brave words but compared to the others you're a little...weird." Kakashi told him as his put the bells on his belt. He then dug into his pouch and Naruto got into a defensive stance expecting a weapon meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura thought Naruto was nuts trying to fight Kakashi head on. "Now!" Kakashi dramatically pulled a book leaving Naruto confused. "I think I'll read where I left off." Kakashi said as he started reading a book called Make out Paradise.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING READING AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?" Naruto complained.

"There's no need to yell I can hear you just fine. Anyway just feel free to attack me when you're ready." Kakashi said calmly as he got back to his book.

"Don't under-estimate me you jerk!" Naruto lost his temper and went charging at Kakashi. Cue the song Go Go Naruto! To Sasuke and Sakura's Surprise Kakashi was actually dodging everything Naruto did and he wasn't even looking at him. In the meanwhile with team ten. Choji was hiding and eating, Shikamaru hid and decided to nap so that just left Ino attempting to surprise Asuma. Their mission test was trap him somehow. Asuma was walking around while lighting his next cigarette. Ino yanked a string to trip him and make him fall into a net trap covered in leaves to her surprise he fell for it.

"Hell ya! Who says I couldn't do it!" Ino went to check her capture only to find a log that read try again. Signed Asuma. "How the hell did he do that?" Ino complained. With team eight. Kiba and Akamaru didn't hide for very long. Their mission test to simply defeat Kurenai before lunch hour. Kiba got the jump on her and was on top of Kurenai with Akamaru barking.

"We did it Akamaru!" Akamaru barked in excitement that they passed the test in an instant but Shino and Hinata were just looking at them wondering why they were attacking a log and Kurenai was just enjoying the comedy show while hiding in the grass. Kurenai was a specialist in Genjutsu all she had to do was spray the log with her perfume that she intentionally put on before meeting them to throw off Kiba and Akamaru's sense of smell before hitting those two with her Genjutsu where after that she hid in the long grass. Kiba and Akamaru never caught on they just got suckered. Kurenai was just getting started. Back with Team seven. Naruto kicked but then Kakashi disappeared from his line of sight. End song.

"Where'd he go?"

"Right behind you." Kakashi replied as he was forming hand signs.

"Tiger and dragon. He's gonna kill him!" Sasuke said in his thoughts. He may not always get along with Naruto but even he felt this was going too far for a test but his reaction was too slow to throw anything till he heard.

"LEAF VILLAGE'S SECRET FINGER JUTSU!" Kakashi yelled with a gleam in his eye. "A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" He yelled as his middle and index fingers from both hands clamped together poked Narutos butt. Naruto screamed in pain as he was shot like a rocket into the river. "Guess that's that." Kakashi said till he felt his leg get caught and saw the ground in front of him was fake and Naruto popped out to get the bell.

"Got ya!" Naruto yelled thinking he had this but Kakashi dodged with ease and gave a swift kick and this Naruto POOFED away.

"A Shadow clone. Not bad. Attacking me himself to distract me from the clone hiding beneath me but I was already aware of it hiding." Kakashi thought.

"Now's my chance!" Sasuke saw an opening as Kakashi was pondering and threw Shuriken at him. But Kakashi blocked it with his Kunai as he quickly pulled it out. "What the? Even like that he still blocked it. I need to move. My position is compromised. This guy doesn't let his guard down for an instant. There's gotta be something..." Sasuke was trying to think of a new strategy only to get caught by Kakashi.

"Earth Style! Head Hunter Jutsu!" Sasuke was suddenly pulled into the ground and only his head left out.

"A good try Sasuke. Why don't you take a minute to think about your next move in there." Kakashi told him as he walked off.

"Hey get back here!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"He got Sasuke. I gotta help him." Sakura thought as she saw him get pulled under.

"Hey Sakura." Sakura turned and saw Kakashi. "I found you." Kakashi said as he hit with a Genjutsu. Causing her to hit the ground.

"He even found Sakura. This guy is no average Jonin." Sasuke thought as he struggle to get out of the ground. Naruto just comes out of the water all wet. He looked around and Saw Kakashi is nowhere to be seen. He walked a bit looking for him till he heard. "Naruto."

"Hmm, Sasuke?" Naruto looked around but no sign of sasuke.

"Down here loser." Naruto looked down and saw his head.

"GAHHH!" Naruto panicked and stepped away till he tripped over the Genjutsu induced Sakura but seeing Sasuke's head he assumed she was dead. "AHHHH! He killed them! And Now Sasuke's head wants me to avenge them! I don't do well with Ghosts or zombies!" Naruto yelled in a panic.

"We're not dead you idiot! Sakura is under a Genjutsu and I just got pulled under and can't get out!" Sasuke yelled to Naruto.

"Oh I guess that makes sense." Naruto replied after calming down.

"Can you undo the Genjutsu on her or not?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah."

"Then do it and get me out already." Sasuke told him. Naruto undid the Genjutsu and got Sakura to help dig out Sasuke this would take them awhile. So let's see how the others are fairing. With Team eight after Hinata undid the Genjutsu on Kiba He took off trying to sniff out Kurenai. Hinata was about to use her Byakugan but Kurenai popped up in front of her and hit her with a Genjutsu. Hinata thought she hallucinated for a second till she heard.

"Hinata!"

"Huh? N-Naruto?" There came Naruto running to her. "What are you doing here? I'm in the middle of my test."

"I know but this couldn't wait. Hinata that kiss woke me up and helped me see how special you are to me." Naruto said making Hinata blush. "I love you Hinata Hyuga. Will you be my bride and have Ten kids with me." Hinata blush at the confession and proposal. She was so happy.

"Yes! I will!" Hinata hugged and kissed her love. Everything whites out.

"Hey Hinata! You ok?" Kiba asked while poking her sides and Shino just silently watched.

"Oh, Naruto not there." She replied in her Genjutsu induced dream.

"Allow me." Shino said in his monotone like voice and undid the Genjutsu.

"Huh? Kiba? Shino?" Hinata said as she looked around and was looking for Naruto.

"If you're looking Naruto he wasn't here. You were under a Genjutsu by Kurenai sensei." Shino explained to her.

"Huh!?" Hinata being told that and basically made her all that happened in that illusion was nothing more than her fantasy and she blushed at the activities that happened in that illusion.

"So what did you do in that Genjutsu?" Kiba asked and chuckled only to recieve a gentle fist strike to his throat to temporarily disable his Voice box. Kiba was making all kinds of rificulous body movements all saying to fix his voice.

"It'll wear off in ten to fifteen minutes." Hinata said as she showed the kind of stern face her father would make. She was alot like her mother in so many ways and this attack was of her old habits plus make her fathers stern face made it all the more effective for her. In the streets of the village Saya who was walking with Hanabi after convincing her Husband to give her daughter a day off from training.

"Are you ok Mama?" Hanabi asked.

"Oh I'm fine. I just felt like someone was talking about me for a second." She replied.

"Well you are beautiful mama. I heard a lot of guys say that they wanna.." Saya covered her mouth before she could finish that statement and asked who said that till she pointed to the local bar they just passed.

"Can you wait here for a minute Hanabi?"

"Where you going mama?"

"Oh, I'm just going to give my "Thanks" to those men." She said with a smile. The kind of smile that had dark intentions behind it and Hanabi knew that devious smile all too as her and Hinata witnessed first hand what that smile usually meant.

"R-R-Right." Hanabi replied now wishing she hadn't mentioned her comment from before. Saya entered the bar. Alot of pained screams and loud lectures about watching your language in front of children were heard as people passing by were too scared to look inside. Saya came out and met back up with Hanabi.

"Shall we go now Hanabi?" She asked her daughter sweetly.

"Y-Yes." Hanabi now too scared to even defy her mother held her hand. Despite she was a little scared she loved her mother due to how she demonstrated that you can beautiful and deadly in package. In another part of the village Minato was in his casual attire. After telling Tsunade how he messed up she told him to take the day off. He was in front of a simple house and noises could be heard in the backside of it. Minato knocked. He waited and the door opened.

"I need you to make something for me." Minato said as the door opened a guy wearing a black helmet and plastic mask of a dolphin.

"What's the occasion?" He asked.

"I'll tell the details inside Takeru." Minato said. Yes this was Takeru and as mentioned he has made it a point to keep himself hidden from everyone hence why he was mystery to all but Minato. One of those secrets is that Takeru had a very high IQ but the way he uses it is different from the Nara clan since they use their IQ to strategize. His IQ goes into other areas. One of those being he loves to invent gadgets and forge weapons. The armors were so he could hide his identity as much as he could and even though they give an edge in battle they actually act as a limiter to his full potential.

"I see. And you want me to make this?" He asked Minato.

"Yep."

"Well whether it's as the Hokage or as a customer I still expect a payment since this will take some of the rare materials from my shelf." He replied

"Oh of course. I'll send the ten thousand Ryo along with the Materials you'd like me to get from the forest of death." Minato replied. Takeru had this shop open for anyone needing something made from weapons, gadgets, and even gifts. His only policy is that if he sees dark intentions for the things he makes then customer who requested can consider their life as payment upon completion. Takeru has had three customers who wanted to use his creations to attack the village only to be killed by them due to intended malfunctions. Like with Naruto Minato had Takeru's origins an S rank secret. No one. Not even Danzo knows who he is under the masks Takeru wears. Danzo has made it a point to find out since two of those three customers were killed by Takeru's inventions. Back to the tests. Team Ten was still nowhere close to catching Asuma. Mostly Ino was doing the work.

"Hey Shikamaru maybe we should do something." Choji told his sleeping friend. Then Ino showed in front of them.

"Why are you two just sitting here?" Ino asked in annoyance.

"Well Shikamaru is asleep and I need to finish these chips." Choji replied.

"Look I've known you two long enough to know you guys got more skill than this. Come on Shikamaru get off your lazy but and strategize!" Ino yelled at lazy ninja as she smacked his face.

"Ow." Shikamaru opened his eyes. "Well I think we're ready to get things going." Shikamaru replied as Ino looked annoyed realizing that Shikamaru just had her do alot of the work so he could get an idea of what Asuma was capable of and what he would expect them to do. "Now listen up." Shikamaru told them their strategy. With team eight they were in their own little meeting while they had the chance.

"So we are all in agreement to this plan." Shino asked.

"Yes." Hinata replied.

"Don't like it but it's our best bet." Kiba replied as Akamaru barked. With Team seven After finally getting Sasuke out they sat down taking a break. Sasuke looked like he was comtemplating something.

"Alright I think it's time I get ready for round two." Naruto said.

"And what? get beat again?" Sasuke told him.

"You got any better ideas! We only got one hour left to get those bells!" Naruto yelled.

"We know that Naruto but you know you can't take him on alone!" Sakura yelled.

"Besides just cause you beat a Chunin and a Jonin doesn't mean anything." Sasuke told him.

"Say what?" Naruto was getting annoyed now.

"And there it is. You let him get under your skin and that's why he beat you. He never lets his guard down cause he knows we're trying to take the bells for ourselves." Sasuke explained as they thought about how Kakashi got Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto finally calmed down realizing Sasuke had a point.

"So what now?" Sakura asked.

"Let's just take the bells." Naruto said bluntly.

"But how?" She asked.

"I think that there is the answer." Sasuke replied. "If we can't do it alone then we'll hit him with what he won't expect." Sasuke said as he got their attention and told them his plan.

"Yeah that could work." Sakura said as Naruto chuckled feeling excited. Kakashi who was actually just hiding on tree reading his book listened and watched them.

"Hmmph, I think this test is over." Kakashi said in his thoughts as he disappeared and waited for them in the open. Kakashi looked and saw his environment was changing. "A basic Genjutsu. No doubt it's Sakura. Sorry but this won't work me." Kakashi said as he undid it only to see Sasuke finish the necessary hand signs for..."No way. Genins can't use..." cue in the Naruto fight song.

"Fire style! Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke called out as he breathed out the flames aimed at Kakashi. Kakashi jumped high in the air only to see Naruto and his Shadow clones being propelled from the forest section using the branches as slings.

"Now we've got ya!" They yelled as they closed in on Kakashi. With Team eight Kurenai was waiting for the to make a move till she noticed some insects moving to her. She jumped away knowing full who sent them.

"There she goes Akamaru! Man Beast clone Jutsu!" Kiba called out as Akamaru transformed. "Fang over Fang!" Kiba out as the both of the spun and aimed for Kurenai only for her to disappear in a illusion.

"Byakugan!" Hinata focused and found Kurenai and pointed her out for Kiba and changed his direction followed by Akamaru. It looked like a hit but Kurenai dodged it only to see she was surrounded by Shinos bugs. As for Team Ten. Asuma was concerned it had gotten too quiet till he heard.

"Human Boulder!" He saw Choji rolling at him Asuma dodged it and he then saw Ino with some flowers in hand.

"Say hello to my Flower Bombs!" She threw them as Asuma regained his composure.

"Fire Style! Smoldering Ash!" Asuma called out and breathed out firey ash to attack the flower bombs only realize he couldn't move after that. "What the?"

"Shadow Possesion Jutsu. Success." Shikamaru said. Back with Team seven Naruto had Kakashi pinned down with his Shadow clones and they were searching for the bells.

"Got'em!" Naruto yelled proudly as he moved back to his team and Shadow clones dispersed. The three of them looked proud. End song.

"Yes you did. But what now?" Kakashi asked. "There are only two bells. So which one of you is going back?" Kakashi asked. They were so caught up in their success that now they were faced with the reality that one of them has to be sent back. They didn't know what to do. It looked like they were about to quit since they didn't what to do till Naruto did something unexpected. He cut the two bells down the middle and Sakura and Sasuke each had a half and Naruto held the other two halfs in both hands.

"There! Now we each have pieces of the bell!" Naruto told Kakashi as Sasuke looked surprised not expecting him to do that.

"That wasn't one of the rules Naruto." Kakashi stated. "And also I saw where you popped out of in the forest. You were roughly five meters outside the test zone. So that's two rules that you broke. Why shouldn't I just fail you right now?" Kakashi asked.

"All part of the plan. You knew this whole layout so there was no way we couldn't surprise you without crossing a line. I've been thinking on something my dad once said. While it is important to follow the rules because those who break the rules are just scum but those who abandon comrades are lower than scum." Kakashi looked surprised to hear those words. "After I calmed down I realized that I was turning into exactly that. Well I refuse to be lower than scum and Abandon my team." Sasuke and Sakura were speechless for a second but then smiled and stood by him.

"I agree with him on this one. It's either you take us all or send us all back." Sasuke said as he smirked at Kakashi.

"Yeah cause we're Team Seven!" Sakura added. Kakashi kept staring at them.

"Hmm, Yeah looks like that's it. There's nothing left for me to see." The timer just went off saying time was up pulling Kakashi out of his thoughts. All three senseis were now in a synced motion had only this to say to their teams.

"You" Started Asuma

"all" continuing Kurenai

"Pass." Kakashi finished as he gave a thumbs up. Each team was left dumbfounded at how their senseis just said that. With team ten.

"There's a reason why all the teams of Genin come in threes. And that's actually what this final test has been all about." Asuma started. The lecture continuing with Team eight as the three were seated and listend to Kurenai.

"Why do you think that is?" Kurenai asked them. They pondered till Hinata answered as if she figured it out.

"You wanted to see us work together." Hinata answered.

"That's right. The whole point has been about Team work." The final part of the lesson continuing with Team Seven.

"There are some things one person can't do alone and that's why his team will back him up to cover those blind spots. As a team you'll see you can accomplish a lot more than what you can do alone. Of all the teams of I've tested they never grasped the concept which is why they failed. I know first hand from my own experience of what getting full of yourself can lead to." Kakashi said as he looked to the Memorial stone. All three were familiar with it as they were told that those who died in the line of duty have their names on there. "My best friend's friends name is on there and..." Kakashi couldn't bring himself to mention the other was someone he tresured very much. "Rin." Kakashi put the thought aside. As turned he turned back to his students and saw they got the message. "Well then. Starting tomorrow Team Seven will officially take on missions!" Kakashi said with enthusiam.

"YEAH!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

"Where does he get all this energy?" Sasuke thought as he was exhausted after being buried and using all his chakra for that fire-ball jutsu.

"Now then what do say we eat this lunch and call it a day?" Kakashi asked as their stomaches growled.

"Yeah!" They all said.

"Good thing too. I picked a really bad day to go on a diet." Sakura said in her thoughts as they ate with their sensei. Team eight.

"Now that this over how would all like to eat at this place that serves some pretty sweet dumplings." She told them as they were all for it.

"Not big on sweets but I can't say no to free food." Kiba replied.

"That sounds nice." Hinata added. And Shino nodded in agreement. Where as for Team Ten.

"In honor of you passing this test, I'm treating you all to some Barbecue!" Asuma said with a smile.

"YEAH! PORK! BEEF!" Choji yelled.

"Don't you ever stop eating?" Ino complained.

"That's like telling a dog to stop barking." Shikamaru told her. The young nine Ninja were now finally official Ninja of the leaf. Back with Minato. He had a small black box containing the item he requested Takeru to make. Most shops would've taken days to do it but Takeru was a one of the few Geniuses born in a generation along with Sasuke and Neji. He was looking for Kushina and he knew only one of the few places she'd go to. He stopped at the Uchiha residence. He knocked on the door only to be greeted by Mikoto.

"Is Kushina here?" He asked her.

"She is? I'm well aware of what happened. You really should apologize to her." Mikoto told him as she had no intention of letting him in unless he had every intention of setting things right.

"That's why I'm here. So please let me see her." Minato begged not as the Hokage but as Kushina's husband. She took a good look into his eyes and smiled.

"Ok then. She's in the guest room." She told him. "Kushina I'm going to get some groceries!" She yelled to avoid suspicions.

"Ok!" She replied. With that Mikoto left to give the couple some privacy. Minato made his way to the guest room and opened the door. Kushina was surprised mostly for the fact she was in the middle of changing her clothes.

"Get out!" Kushina yelled as she kicked his gut and made him land on the floor and she closed and locked the door. "I don't wanna see you right now, stupid!" He hadn't been called that since they were kids.

"Kushina I came here to apologize to you. I was wrong to keep this a secret from you" He started. "But I know I'm not wrong in believing our son is the one Jiraiya spoke of. If I was the child of prophecy then I would've been able to halt the masked man from even taking you. I would've been able to save two of my precious students." He told her. He was on his knees hoping to win her forgiveness.

"What if Naruto isn't the one. What if all your doing is sending him to his grave." Kushina stated. Minato knew there was that possibility.

"I don't know. It's just like why we're shinobi. We go out there knowing the fact that we could die at any moment. All it comes down to is just believing in him Kushina. I want you to believe in our son as well. Even if you can't forgive me I can't go on without you. You're the one who made me Hokage. You're the one who made a man. You're the one who made me the father of our two children. I would give my life for them and you." Minato said sincerely. Kushina was silent till he heard movement and he saw her open the door. She looked directly into her husbands eyes and Minato saw her in her sleeping robe.

"This is the first time you won an argument with me. That's how serious I know you are about this. Just so we're clear I haven't forgiven you yet but I do trust you. If you're going to keep doing this then at least leave the matter of training to control the fox's chakra in the future to me." She said.

"That's fair enough." Minato replied. "Here." Minato handed her the black box. Kushina opened it and it was a necklace shaped like the Uzumaki symbol. The metal used to make it was unique.

"It's beautiful."

"It also has my formula for my flying thunder god technique. This way I can make my way to you again. It took awhile to get the necessary materials to forge it." Minato explained as he put it on her. They kissed as their fight was over and were making up.

"Mikoto won't be back for while." She told him.

"Here?"

"Yep. Now come in here and take me." She said seductively as she pulled him into the guest room and closed and locked the door. Minato was felt bad for doing this but he missed Kushina too much to care where they were doing it. The kisses were deep and passionate as he removed the sleeping robe and her under garments. Kushina pulled down his pants. She didn't want foreplay she just wanted her husband right now. She wanted him to take her as she lay on the floor and him on top of her. "Hurry. I want you."

"Kushina!" Minato called out as he entered her womanhood as she moaned in complete and utter bliss. Minato thrusted hard and deep into his wife. The kissing kept going as they slid their tongues into each other.

"Ahh, Ahh, ahh, ahh, Minato, Minato! Mmmmm!" Minato kissed her again as he pulled up for a seated position. Kushina was almost at her climax as she wrapped her arms around Minato and He held her tightly as the thrusts were faster, harder, and now deep in her womb. Minato was at the limit and he released all he had in her.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kushina yelled as he came inside her as her orgasm happened at the same time and she arched from the feeling of it all. Minato fell on his back and Kushina still on top of him laying her head on his chest as she still left his manhood inside.

"I love you." Minato told her.

"I love you too." She replied back as she kissed him again. Outside in the streets not too far from the Uchiha residence Mikoto was enjoying some tea.

"They better not be doing it in there. That is one mess I am not cleaning up." She told herself. As the day reached it's end.

End of Episode 7

Preview time.

"Alright now the test is over I can finally shine at missions!" Naruto yelled as we see team seven chasing a cat and it scratches his face after catching it. "Hey wait why the hell are we doing stupid missions like this! What's the big idea dad!? Wait now whose this old dood?" We see Tazuna drinking away. "You gotta be kiding you want us to escort this guy!" Now see the demon brothers attacking. "What the where di they come from? I guess there's more this mission than meets the eye." At this point we See Takeru in one his special armors looking he is investigating something in town that looked it got attacked.

Next Time! Tazuna the bridge builder and the case of the attacked village.

"Two events happening in one go!? This story is supposed to be my adventures!" Naruto complained as Takeru is surrounded by what appear to thugs and mercenaries.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto A Different Beginng

Episode 8

Starting on this episode and beyond I will write an opening sequence to give it a test I start with the english dubs first opening.

"RISE!" Naruto is flipping through the air cause let's face facts he is still the star of the series. "tsuyosa! HUI! HIYA!" Team seven getting their picture taken. "RISE!" Naruto charging at the fat thug from opeining one with his shadow clones. "HUI! HIYA!" Naruto delivering the final punch to his face. "RISE!" Sasuke using his Lions Barrage on a Sound Ninja. "TSUYOSA!" The electirc guitar solo starting as Team eight is introduced followed by team ten then Tayuya's team with Takeru on her right and Sanouske on her left and a quick look at the Jonin Senseis followed by Minato and Kushina. Then quickly showing this arc's current villains starting with Gato, the Demon Brothers, Zabuza swinging his Gullotine blade and Haku in his Anbu mask throwing Senbon needles. "RISE! TSUYOSA!" Finish things up with Naruto exploding with Red Chakra and slashing the screen returning us to the title "RISE! TSUYOSA!"

Things are quiet. In the forest Kakashi with a radio and an ear piece is on a branch. "Top dog here. What's your status?" Kakashi asked. As he got replies from his students using code names.

"Raven here. Target is on the move." Sasuke replied.

"This is cat. It's moving your way, Fox." Sakura said.

"Fox here. I see it. Over." Naruto replied.

"Alright, Fox. Nice and easy. Go!" Kakashi ordered as Naruto jumped to his target where at a glance it moved with such speed it looks like a shadow demon. Sasuke and Sakura move to block any and all exits. The shadow creature runs in a panic to an alley. Cue the OST song I said I'm Naruto. Naruto jumped from the roof to aquire the target. It was a scuffle. Sasuke and Sakura ran to him.

"I got it!" Naruto said as we now hear meowing and see it's a cat trying to get away from Naruto.

"Top Dog, Target is aquired." Sasuke said to Kakashi.

"Can you confirm red ribbon on it's ear?" Kakashi asked. Sakura looked as the cat started scratching Naruto's face.

"GAHHHH!"

"Confirmed. Red ribbon is on targets ear." Sakura replied.

"Copy that. Lost Pet Tora Captured. Mission accomplished." Kakashi replied.

"CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS!? I HATE CATS! OW!" Naruto yelled as the increased volume over the ear piece left Kakashi deaf on the left ear for a minute. The team headed back to the Hokage tower to report their success. End song. As soon as they entered Cue Naruto's daily life song.

"OH~! TORA!" Yelled a Woman wearing lots of fancy jewlery and clothes as she sqeezed her cat tightly and the Cat called Tora did not enjoy it. "Mommy was so worried about you! Mommy's precious boy is now home and safe."

"You know, seeing this I can see why it ran away in the first place." Naruto told his team in a whisper so she wouldn't hear them.

"Yeah. I'd probably runaway too." Sakura replied.

"Ditto." Sasuke replied. The young Genin having the sweat drop effect happen as they watched Tora get squeezed as it looked like it was begging for help.

"Thank you so much. You have very skilled Genin Lord Hokage." The woman said to Minato who was sitting on behind his desk With Iruka, Tsunade, and Shizune helping him hand out missions.

"It's not a problem." He replied.

"Your boy is as handsome as you are. I'm sure my daughter would love to meet him." She told Minato Making Naruto blush and nervous cause he was almost afraid to think about what this woman's daughter might look like. "You and your family must join us for a meal sometime."

"Well, when your husband has a free day from his duties as feudal lord I'll see to it." Minato replied respectfully. As she took off to pay for the mission Minato looked at Team seven. Just then Team Eight entered to report their mission success. After hearing their report Minato pulled up the green scroll with D's written all over it. "Ok, Team Seven and Eight. You guys are making good progress. The missions Left open to you all are Baby sitting the neighboring village's chief councelor's three year old, taking his wife's groceries, digging up potatoes..."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto whined to his father. "I wanna go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting not this little kid stuff you're making us do! Come on dad!" Naruto told his father. Leaving everyone else thinking. Sasuke and Kiba were in agreement with Naruto, Sakura thought he was getting annoying with all the whining he's been doing lately, Hinata was neutral but wished Naruto spoke more respectfully to his father since he is the Hokage before a father after all, Shino had no thoughts on the matter. Kurenai chuckled at what Kakashi has to put up with but then again Kiba hasn't been exactly been happy with all these D rank missions.

"(sigh) I knew this was coming." Kakashi thought. Iruka put his foot down on this matter.

"Don't be stupid! You're just a brand new Genin with no experience and like everyone else you all start at the bottom with simple missions to develope your skills, gain experience and prove yourselfs!" Iruka yelled. This what Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji called Iruka's teacher mode.

"Are you serious!? Baby sitting and grocery shopping aren't missions their just stupid...Gah!" Naruto yelled after getting hit by Kakashi.

"Will you put a lid on it." Kakashi told him. He may Minato's son but Kakashi was not about to give special treatment.

"Hasn't changed since we were their age." Shizune said in her thoughts as she looked at Kakashi where despite his personal habits he still had that high standard not many follow these days. She recalled treating Guy and Obito in a similar manner when he went with them on missions. Tsunade spoke up. Cue in Sasuke's Theme for the explanation.

"Naruto, it seems I need to explain this to you...again. Requests come to our village everyday. From Babysitting to Assassinations. The requests are carefully analyzed then separated into A, B, C, or D depending on thier difficulty. Every Ninja of each village is then ranked by ability. Hokage being at the top, followed by Jonin, Chunin, and Genin at the bottom. At the highest level we assign the missions to the Ninja who have the appropriate abilities to handle the mission and if the mission is successful we recieve payment from the client to support our village for our work. Since all of you are just Genin who graduated only a over a week ago D rank missions are all you are suited for..." End song. Tsunade had her eyes closed as she was explaining cause she felt like she was being inspiring till she saw only Sakura and Hinata were listening while the boys were listening to Naruto talk.

"So then my mom tried to serve me peas and I was telling her I didn't want any then she goes on about how their supposed to be good for me..."

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Tsunade yelled.

"Oh, sorry about that Lady Tsunade." Kakashi replied as the others turned their attention back to the Hokage.

"You guys always lecture me at home, Godmama Tsunade." Naruto complained. "I'm not a little kid anymore so I want a Ninja mission." Naruto replied but his words actions spoke differently. The way he pouted, sat down and turned around was like when he was five years old. Minato chuckled at the memory.

"Oh, man. I am not gonna hear the end of this later." Kakashi thought since Tsunade will no doubt lecture him about his duties as a Sensei. Minato smirked which was usually rare as he looked to Tsunad, Shizune, and Iruka. All three of knowing what mission he was thinking of give Team Seven.

"So you want to show us you aren't the kid you use to be, right? Well alright then. I will give Team Seven a C rank mission." The young Genins looked surprised at his statement.

"Hey what about us!?" Kiba complained as Akamaru barked with his owner in agreement.

"Dwon Kiba." Kurenai scolded like he was an actual dog.

"Well I see no problem with it provided Kurenai will allow it and has no problem lending you all to Kakashi for the time being." Minato replied as Kurenai looked surprised. Kurenani was about to question it till her Hinata and Kiba had the pleading looks in their eyes. Hinata wanting to go cause it'll be a joint mission with Naruto and Kiba can't deny the chance at a C rank mission while Shino didn't mind either way since it'll be a good chance to know his fellow Genins better.

"(Sigh) Alright. If it's that important I'll allow it this once, but you have to follow Kakashi's exact orders." Kurenai told them.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Team Eight replied.

"Now that that's settled. The mission will be posing as body guards." Minato said to the six Genin and Kakashi.

"Wow, really!? So who are we protecting!? A village leader, A princess!"

"Or is it some crazy smart guy with a some super drug!?" Kiba added as both were obviously excited. Hinata really hoped it wasn't some pretty princess.

"Don't be too hasty boys. I'll bring him in now. Send in our guest now." Minato ordered as one of the Chunin working in that office went to fetch the client. They waited for a good minute as they looked to the door. It opened and there stood an old man with a bottle of Sake in his hand and he looked a bit wasted.

"What the? A bunch of little snot nosed brats?" The old man said as he drank his Sake. "So whose the little one and the browned haired kid with those dumb looks on thier faces?" He asked as Naruto and Kiba laughed.

"Man so whose the dumb short kid and browned haired kid?" Everyone stood by them as they looked at them and they both noted they matched the description. Kakashi held them by the collars. "Let me at him! I'll demolish him! I'll freaking kill him!"

"Not before I turn him into dog kibble!" Kiba yelled.

"You can't demolish the client boys. It doesn't work that way." Kakashi told them.

"My name is Tazuna. I am a veteran bridge builder and I must return to my county to finish a bridge that could very well change the fate of my people. I am counting on you Ninja to protect me even if it costs you your lives." He said to them.

"Good to know. Before heading out I recommend you sobering up a bit first and give us time to prepare for the journey." Kakashi told him. "We'll meet at the village gate in one hour." Kakashi ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The six Genins replied. Outside of the village borders an enemy was making their way to them. After everyone left Kurenai stayed behind to ask a question.

"Lord Hokage. Is there something you know about this man that you aren't telling us? A simple guard mission can't require six Genins, can it?" She asked him.

"Sharp as always. I actually have a different mission I need you to look into." Minato replied as the door opened up and there Stood Takeru wearing a Blue armor with a blue colored hemet that was modeled after the ones the Samurai's in the land of iron wear. Almost all the armors are in similar style with differences that show there his custom design. "Perfect timing. I need you and Takeru to go here and Investigate. The details are in the scroll. If my suspicions I've written in this scroll are true then you are to execute plan B." Kurenai took the scroll after Minato gave them their assignment. They read the scroll.

"Lord Hokage this is..." We cut away to Naruto packing and telling his mom he will be away for awhile. Cue fooling mode.

"No!" She yelled as she grabbed Naruto dramatically crying her eyes out. "It's too soon! Do missions that let you come home at night!"

"Mom, let go! I'm gonna be late!" Naruto complained as he tried to get to the door.

"I'll never let go! I don't want my baby going to a far away land! Kakashi will have to get by me first!" Kushina yelled.

"Kushina, you can't expect Naruto to be your baby." Kushina turned to see Mikoto standing next to Sasuke at the door way and letting themselves in. Sasuke was just laughing inside seeing Naruto's predicament.

"I saw that smirk!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"Come on, let go Kushina." Mikoto told her friend since she had a feeling this was gonna happen. Kushina reluctantly let go looking like a sad puppy that lost it's toy. Mikoto deciding to give Naruto some help from his embarassment. She walked to Sasuke.

"Now you be safe and always wear clean underwear Sasuke." Mikoto said as she smooched his cheek like he was a three old.

"Mother!" Sasuke yelled in embarrassment as she winked at Naruto as he started laughing at Sasuke.

"Now move along boys. You're gonna be late." Mikoto told them. The boys dashed off. Kushina came out and still had those watery eyes as she was biting on a cleaning rag.

"How can you be so cruel? How could make me let my little baby go without a care in the world?" She complained to Mikoto.

"Kushina their both big boys now and need to learn to take care of themselves." Mikoto replied.

"Can't he stay my little baby another year?" Kushina asked.

"You know can always try to have another one." Mikoto replied as a joke till she saw the look on Kushina's face. "Hey hold on I was only kidding around. Kushina!" Mikoto as she saw her friend run off. "Oh, dear. I do believe Saya's devious nature influenced me a bit. Guess I'll see if she wants to enjoy how the show plays out." End song. After an hour of prepping the six Genin along with Tazuna were waiting for Kakashi. For once he wasn't late he was just the last one to show up. Naruto was pumped.

"Hell yeah! My first time leaving the village wihtout my family! I'm officially a traveler!" Naruto yelled. "Hey, Hinata think we'll see anyting interesting?" Naruto asked her.

"Hey, am I supposed to trust my life to a bunch of kids? Especially the runt of the whole bunch." Tazuna said as he pointed to Naruto. Naruto was getting annoyed by the old man now as he kept about he fact he keeps calling him a runt.

"Alright you listen here old man! I'm gonna be the greatest Ninja that ever lived! I'll surpass my old man and become Hokage then you'd have no choice but to repsect me!" Naruto proclaimed.

"You could be feudal lord for all I care and you'd still be a runt." Tazuna replied as he drank more Sake.

"That's it! Let me him! Don't hold me back!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi held him by the collar again.

"I told you already we don't demolish clients we protect them." Kakashi told him. Unaware that they were being watched by a pair of enemy Ninja. After finally making thier way to the Land of Waves Sakura decided a question that's been on her mind for awhile.

"Say Mr. Tazuna." She said.

"Yes, what is it?" He replied.

"Your country is The Land of Waves, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Say Kakashi Sensei, There are Ninja in that country too aren't there?" She asked as the topic got everyone's attention.

"Well, no. There aren't any Ninjas in The Land of Waves. But in other countries, while cultures and customs are different, there are other hidden villages where Ninja reside." Cue Confrontment. "To the people of this Continent, the existence of Shinobi villages is a sign of strength. Military Strength. In other words, that's how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of power with neiboring countries. The Ninja villages are not controlled by any Government, they are independent and have equal status. Now a small island like The Land of Waves has natural protection on the sea so there's no need for a Ninja village. The five ancient lands that possess Shinobi villages are The Lands of Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, and Earth. They each occupy vast Territories and together they are know as the Five Great Nations. The Land of Fire has the Village Hidden in the Leaves, The Land of Water has the Village Hidden in the Mist, The Land of Lightning has the Village Hidden in the Clouds, The Land of Wind had the Village Hidden in the Sand, and The Land of Earth has the Village Hidden in the Stone. Only the leaders of these villages are permitted the name Kage, which means Shadow. Hokage(Fire Shadow), Mizukage(Water Shadow), Raikage(Lightning Shadow), Kazekage(Wind Shadow), and Tsuchikage(Earth Shadow). These are the leaders that reign over tens of thousands of Ninja." End song.

"Wow, so Lord Hokage is really important!" Sakura said with false enthusiam. Cue It's the training. "Yeah right. No matter how I look at him he looks like a total sissy!" Inner sakura said.

"Come to think of it. Naruto's Jutsu really affected Lord Hokage." Hinata thought as she recalled Naruto using it on Minato.

"I've been raised by the old man my whole life and all I've seen him do is paperwork and always trying to apologize to mom when he does something wrong." Naruto thought back on those moments grwoing up.

"You three!" Kakashi called out. "You were thinking badly of Lord Hokage just now, weren't you?" The three guitly Genin nodded no in a panic. "Well, no worries. There no ninja battles in a C rank mission anyway." Kakashi said happily.

"So, we're not gonna run into any foreign Ninja or something like that?" Sakura asked as Kakashi chuckled.

"Probably not." That answer left Naruto and Kiba depressed since they were hoping to show off. Tazuna had a look on his face that was concerning while Sasuka and Shino looked around as if they sensed something. In the meanwhile as they continued to make their way Kurenai and Takeru who had an hours head start especially by dashing as fast as they could reached the destination written on the scroll. It was a small port village. There were only two ports that take you to The Land of Waves and Kakashi's group was headed for the other one. Minato wanted them to investigate some disturbing rumors abot the other port village.

"Guess this is it." Kurenai said.

"We'll split up and investigate. We'll cover more ground this way. I'll be on channel two if you need me." Takeru said as he set up his radio frequency as Kurenai did as well. Takeru had off ahead to the eastern side of the village.

"I thought I was the one in charge." She said to herself as she dashed off to the western side. They searched they went house to house, shop to shop, but not a single person was found.

"Where is everyone? There are obvious signs of a struggle here but no bodies to be dead or alive." Takeru said to himself as he looked at another house that looked more beat up than most. As he looking into it from the shadows came danger lurking towards and to Kurenai as well. Back with Kakashi's group. As they continued walking Kakashi took notice of a puddle. Shino kept watch on Kakashi's movements. Shino began to prepare. Just as they passed it from the puddle came a Shinobi.

"Now!" He yelled as his partner jumped from behind him and pulled with him chained shuriken and tied it around Kakashi.

"What?" The young Genin were caught off guard and Saw Kakashi get torn to pieces and saw his ripped apart body hit the ground. Needless to saw some of them began to get scared since they're not completely used to this level of battle.

"No he can't be gone." Naruto said to himself.

"Alright we got rid of him. All that's left is the brats." One of them said.

"Give us the bridge builder and we may just let you brats go." The other Shinobi said. They were feeling scared. Naruto wanted to move. He needed to move.

"Come on. Move. Move your freaking legs!" Naruto said in his thoughts. He looked around the girls weren't beginning to panic. Naruto took a kunai out and stabbed his left leg. Everyone looked at him as Naruto thought back to one of his lessons his parents tried to teach him. Flash back. Cue Alone. Naruto was only ten years old. He was training with Kushina and Tayuya had just returned from a mission with her team.

"HA!" Naruto charged and got knocked back by his mother with a simple flick to his forehead. "Again!" Naruto told her.

"(sigh) Naruto I told you many times before you can't just charge at your opponent. Trust me on that. I know from own experience that would get you so far." Kushina lectured.

"But I gotta get strong to be Hokage!" Naruto replied.

"Being Hokage is more than just being the strongest Naruto. A Kage must have patience and wisdom as well as strength." Kushina told him as Naruto looked down.

"Naruto you need to gain lots of experiences before even attempting to try to be Hokage. Even then your chances of being chosen are very slim. Your father can't just choose cause you're his son." Naruto still didn't look convinced. "Naruto have you even see blood or killed someone before?"

"No."

"Trust me. It's better for you to get used to Ninja battles now then on the spot when you have to face foreign Ninja who are accustomed with killing their targets and enemies. Tayuya! Come on out for a second." Kushina called her daughter as she stepped out. "Tell me Tayuya how did your first Ninja battle feel?"

"To be honest...I was scared. I was so scared I couldn't move." She replied.

"No way! Come on sis you've been in fights before! How could you have been scared!?" Naruto asked his sister not believing her.

"It's true. It was so different. It's hard to describe it."

"It was the same for me Fishcake." Kushina added. Naruto even more shocked that his mother one of the strongest Kunoichi in the Leaf village was scared of her first Ninja battle.

"But then how did you guys get used to it?" He asked them.

"The initial shock is someething you can't avoid unless you've spent your whole life in life or death situations. But the trick is to think about the people who are with you. If you get scared and panic your comrades will pick up on that and they'll start to panic. If you get scared first hurtself a little to use the pain to wake you up, then take a deep breath and breath out, then quickly assess the situation and do what you must." Kushina answered.

"But what if they have alot of Jutsus?" He asked that's when Minato walks in after a long day at the office.

"And that there is the misunderstanding. Your enemy can know a thousand Jutsus but that's not what makes a real Ninja." He replied as Both Naruto and Tayuya listened to their father. "What makes a truly splendid Ninja is one who has the guts to never give up and always persevere." Naruto looked surprised at that answer as did Tayuya as Minato patted both of their heads.

"You two will come to understand that meaning one day." Minato told with a smile as the flash back ends along with the song. Naruto looked up and began giving orders.

"Sakura, Hinata, Kiba protect Tazuna!" Rather than question him his tone of voice was so sure and demanding. Cue the raising fighting spirit. Sakura, Kiba and hinata surrounded Tazuna leaving Sasuke and Shino to fight with Naruto.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto made about ten clones to attack.

"That won't work!" They yelled as the took out the clones as they POOFED! Out but the smoke was the cover Sasuke needed to throw his Shuriken at their Chained Shuriken that linked the two together and got them nailed to a tree.

"Break the chain. We need to kill the bridge builder." One man told the other. But before they could they noticed insects coming out of their gauntlets.

"What the hell!?"

"Parasitic Insects Jutsu." Shino called out. "My insects will drain them of their chakra." He told his teammates. End song.

"Wow thanks Shino." Naruto replied. "Hey Kiba, Hinata are there anymore of them?" Kiba and Akamaru were sniffing and Hinata was scanning with her Byakugan but nothing.

"No that appears to be it." Hinata replied.

"Nice job, guys. I was honestly surprised." Out of the shadows of the forest came Kakashi. And everyone screamed except for Shino. "Sorry for the scare but just before they got me I used a substitution Jutsu to get away and hide to strike but then Naruto surprised me with how he just took charge of the situation. You all did well. Not many Genin could have survived this situation after just graduating." They smiled at the praised feeling proud of themselves. "Now, let's see here." kakashi said as the insects removed themselves from the two Shinobi. "Well, well. If I'm not mistaken you guys are the Demon Brothers from the Village Hidden in the Mist."

"Damn it. How could we lose to mere Genin." One of them complained.

"How did you even know we were gonna attack?" The other asked.

"Simple. A puddle. On a clear day. When it hasn't even rained yet. It was obvious we were being followed since we left." Kakashi answered.

"Why did you take the chance in that moment to let the Genin fight. The runts orders coulda been bad calls." Tazuna pointed out.

"That's true. But if I had taken these two out then I would've learned nothing. I needed to know who was their target. What they were after." Kakashi replied as he looked at Tazuna.

"What are you getting at?" Tazuna asked.

"To put it simply, I needed to know if they were after us. Shinobi attacking Shinobi or you the master bridge builder." Kakashi replied. "When you hired us. You asked for basic protection from robbers and gangs. You didn't mention anything about Ninja hunting you down. If we knew this then the mission would be a B rank or higher. Our task was to take you back and protect you while you finished your bridge. If we knew we would be facing enemy Ninja we would've changed staff and changed the price to a B rank mission. Apparently you have your reasons but lying to us is not acceptable. We are beyond the scope of this mission."

"We got lucky this time but we are still genin. This level of mission is too advanced for us." Sakura politely told Tazuna. Naruto wasn't liking where this was going.

"Well I guess we should head back to the village and..."

"NO!" Everyone looked to Naruto. Despite his outburst his response was a serious one. "Ok, so he lied to us but like you said Sensei he has to have a good reason for it. If we leave him then these guys will try to kill him again. I don't know about you guys but a Gutsy Ninja, a real Ninja doesn't run and abandon people. Even if you guys go back I will protect this bridge builder with my life." Naruto then gave himself a deep cut to show his resolve. "I swear on my blood and father's name as the Hokage I will complete this mission." Evryone was shocked but that same resolve influenced the others to stay.

"Naruto...not that...that wasn't a cool speech ot anything but if you keep losing blood like that your gonna die." Kakashi pointed out which ruined the moment where Naruto started to panic.

"AHHHHHHH! What do I do!? I'm too young die! I haven't experienced the miracle of life yet!" Naruto yelled in a panic.

"Calm down. Let me see." Kakashi took his hand and looked while thinking. "Like mother, like son. They're so similar it's almost scary. Hmm?" Kakashi looked at his and noticed it healing.

"Uhh, Sensei? Am i gonna be ok?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, yeah. You should be fine." Kakashi replied as he wrapped a a Bandage around his hand to avoid Naruto being suspicous. "This healing power. Could it be the Nine Tailed Fox. I better make a note of it and ask Lord Hokage and Lady Kushina when we return." Kakashi thought. "Alright you guys win this one. We'll at least take him back and hear him out." This seemed to satisfy the young Genin. Back with Kurenai and Takeru they had taken out their attackers who were mostly thugs and mercenaries. They left one concious as Takeru used interrogation methods. He was on top of the the cliff that connected to the sea.

"So what exactly do you know?" Kurenai asked the dangling thug as Takeru had him by the leg with his left arm.

"You should speak. My arm is getting tired. I doubt you'd survive the fall." Takeru told him as the thug was now scared out of his mind.

"Ok, Ok! I'll talk. Just don't drop man." Takeru pulled back and dropped him on the ground.

"Talk." Takeru ordered. They listend to the thug squeal all the info they were looking for. "If this is his doing then it's obvious we need to head there ourselves."

"True. That man may be more dangerous if we let him continue on like this." Kurenai replied in agreement.

"Still hard to believe the evidence points to none other than...Gato." Takeru said as we now see the mentioned short man with his body guard entering a lobby.

"The Demon Brothers have failed. What are you gonna do about this!?" Gato yelled as the Ninja pulled his long wide blade and pointed it at him.

"Simple. If they failed then I will deal with the bridge builder." He told him.

"Ok but it seems he's hired a really strong group of Ninja. They're gonna be keeping their eyes open for you. It's gonna take some serious skill to get to him now." Gato replied.

"Heh heh heh heh, Gato, Just who do you think I am? I Zabuza Momochi, The Demon of the Village Hidden in the Mist, shall sever their heads as my Gullotine blade will be the last thing they see." Zabuza said as he chuckled maniaclly as he sounded eager to see who could've taken down the Demon Brothers. His chuckle can be heard echoing as we now see The you group of Genins and Kakashi riding a small boat being rowed instead of using the engine under a thick mist.

We're almost there. You shoud notice the bridge." The rower told them. They all looked to their right and saw the massive bridge.

"COOL!" Naruto yelled in excitement as Hinata covered his mouth. And everyone else did the "Shh" noise.

"You idiot if they catch us hear we're done for. Why do you think I'm rowing instead of using the engine." The rower whispered sternly.

"Mr. Tazuna. Before we reach the pier. I need to know who is after you and why. If you don't tell us, I will have no choice but to end the mission right here after we drop you off." Kakashi said sternly. Accomplishing a mission is one thing but keeping the young Genin who are still learning safe is his top priority. They all looked at Tazuna expectantly and waiting for him to answer.

"I guess I have no choice now. I will tell you everything...no I want to tell you everything." Tazuna replied and begun his explanation. "Just like you said, this is beyond the scope of your actual mission. The one who seeks my life...is a very short man who casts a long and deadly shadow."

"A deadly shadow? Kakashi asked. "Who is it?"

"You know him. Or at least heard of him I'm sure. He's one of the richest men in the world. The shipping magnate Gato." Tazuna replied.

"Gato?" Kakashi looked surprised at the mention of his name. "Gato of the Gato Transport Company? He's a business leader. Everyone knows him." Kakashi said. Everyone couldn't believe it. The name Gato is known to Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata due to their parents being clan heads or matriarchs. The five of them were with their parents for a calling from the feudal lord of the land of fire to say his thanks to the Ninja of the Leaf and it's clans. Naruto was playing with Hinata at the party since they were only six year olds at the time. Hinata bumped into Gato as he was making his way to make an announcement that he would be more than happy to make transports of goods and other things to the leaf. A glance was all it took for Hinata to see that man scared her for some reason. Naruto had gotten her up and took a look at the man before he walked off. Shino, Sasuke, and Kiba saw him give his announcement while Minato publicly told him he will consider his offer. That was the only time they ever saw the business Tycoon.

"Yes. Gato is a very powerful business tycoon from a well known company that's true but below the surface with the same ruthless methods he uses to take over businesses and nations...he sells drugs and contraband and has even gone far into human trafficking for slavery and other kinds of work and he uses gangs, mercenaries, and Ninjas. It was one year ago that Gato set his sights on The Land of Waves. He came using his vast wealth and thugs to take over our land and our shipping routes. Anyone who dared to oppose him would disappear the following day. In an Island nation a man who controls the sea controls everything. Finance, Government, our very lives. But there's one thing he fears...The bridge. Once it is complete it will join us to the land and that will break his control. I am the bridge builder."

"I get it. Since you're in charge of this project, you're standing in this gangster's way." Sakura replied putting the pieces together.

"Then those guys from earlier..." Kiba started

"Were working for Gato." Sasuke finshed his statement.

"I don't understand. If you knew he was dangerous and knew he would send Ninja after you, why did you hide that fact from us?" Kakashi asked.

"Because The Land of Waves...is a small and poverished nation. Even our nobles have little money. The common people helping me build this bridge...they don't have any money therefore we cannot afford a B rank mission or higher. It's too expensive for us especially with Gato running things. If you end the mission when you drop me off there will be no bridge and I will most likely be killed before I reach home." Tazuna stated as the Genin were looking concerned. "But don't feel bad of course my grandson will be sad and cry his heart out" He then immitated his grandson's reaction "Granddad! Grandad! I want my Grandad!" Though poorly acted this was making four out of the six Genin feel guilty at the thought. "Oh...and my daughter will condem and blame the Hidden Leaf for leaving me to my death living her life in agony and sorrow." Guilty conciouses were rising. "Oh well don't worry about it. It's not your fault." After comtemplating Kakashi was scratching his headband.

"Well, I guess we have no other choice. We'll have to keep guarding you till this is all over." Kakashi replied.

Oh, I'm very grateful to you all." While they all felt relieved Tazuna turned around and said in his thoughts "I win!"

"You know I bet Kakashi Sensei changed his mind at the mention of his daughter." Kiba whispered to Naruto.

"Yeah, he does look the type, doesn't he?" Naruto whispered back as Kakashi heard the whole thing.

"What kind of guy do you guys take me for?" He asked as they panicked that they got caught. They finally arrived at the pier. They were officially now on The Land of Waves. Kakashi was worried. As they walked he had feeling Gato wasn't gonna send thugs or Chunin this time. He knew Gato would try to send a Jonin after them this time. Unaware they were being watched by Zabuza.

"It's him. Kakashi Hatake. It's no wonder the Demon Brothers were beaten so easily. Heh heh heh heh heh heh I couldn't of asked for a better opponent." Zabuza whispered to himself as he was following them like a predator waiting to strike its prey.

End of Episode 8

Preview Time!

"Alright guys! We gotta protect the old man no matter what got it!" Naruto yelles as we see Zabuza's Gullotine blade being thrown.

"Naruto look out!" Yells Hinata and there stands Zabuza on his Sword.

"Who the hell is this guy!?" Kiba asks

"This guy is dangerous...I feel like i can't breathe" Sasuke said.

"It's alright everyone. I'll protect you all with my life. It looks I'm gonna have to use that." Kakashi said seriously.

Next Time! Episode 9!

Kakashi the Sharingan warrior vs The Demon of the Mist Zabuza!


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto A Different Beginning

Episode 9

Note: for those unaware. When i say Cue whatever song. You can look up the names on youtube from the Naruto OST. Reminder there are three for the series minus the Movie soundtacks. Thought I should clear this up before I go any deeper and in case yall had any intention of using the songs as BGM to better imagine the scenarios.

"RISE!" Naruto is flipping through the air cause let's face facts he is still the star of the series. "tsuyosa! HUI! HIYA!" Team seven getting their picture taken. "RISE!" Naruto charging at the fat thug from opeining one with his shadow clones. "HUI! HIYA!" Naruto delivering the final punch to his face. "RISE!" Sasuke using his Lions Barrage on a Sound Ninja. "TSUYOSA!" The electirc guitar solo starting as Team eight is introduced followed by team ten then Tayuya's team with Takeru on her right and Sanouske on her left and a quick look at the Jonin Senseis followed by Minato and Kushina. Then quickly showing this arc's current villains starting with Gato, the Demon Brothers, Zabuza swinging his Gullotine blade and Haku in his Anbu mask throwing Senbon needles. "RISE! TSUYOSA!" Finish things up with Naruto exploding with Red Chakra and slashing the screen returning us to the title "RISE! TSUYOSA!"

Picking up where we left off. Everyone was on their guard keeping a look out for anymore enemy Ninja Gato might send to kill Tazuna. Hinata kept her Byakugan active and Kiba was keeping a sniff with Akamaru. Now keep in mind Hinata's range of vision islimited compared to Neji's but better than what it was in the Canon. Hinata had to deactivate her Byakugan before she exhausted herself. Shino took over for her with his insects. Hinata felt like she was gonna pass out but Tazuna was kind enough to help stay on her feet.

"Easy there. You gonna be alright?" He asked her as everyone halted and looked at their teammate.

"Yes. I'm just not fully used to my Byakugan yet. It was only recently I was able to activate without the hand signs." Hinata explained.

"Don't over do it. While the your Byakugan will be helpful I know for a fact that young Hyugas like yourself must train on a daily basis to improve their stamina with it." Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi sensei waht exactly is the Byakugan?" Sakura asked. Cue Sasuke's theme.

"Well, The Byakugan is a Kekkei Genkai or blood-line trait that exists in the Hyuga clan. In the Leaf village we have all sorts of clans who either specialize in some form of Ninja art from trackers to trap masters or the ones who possess a Kekkei Genkai. There are only two clans in the Leaf who possess Ocular Kekkei Genkai or Dojutsu which are The Hyuga and The Uchiha. The Hyuga possess the Byakugan and The Uchiha possess the Sharingan." We see two shadow figures possessing the two eyes standing next to each other as Kakashi continues his explanation. "Both have unique abilities and their origins are still unknown. The Byakugan enables one to see the Chakra network as well as great distances and anything that tries to stay hidden. There's hardly anything that's invisible to those eyes. The Hyuga had developed a Taijutsu style that's been in their clan for generations that enable them to attack the chakra network. It's a more sutle way to take out their opponents than the usual method the rest of use with external force and deal crushing blows. The Sharingan on the other hand Enables the user to see Chakra flow while enabling them to comprehend any Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu and reflect the attack back at the attacker. It can also analyze the attack and copy it to the smallest detail. There have been contradicting rumors over the years as to where these two sets of eyes came from such as the Sharigan being derived from the Byakugan or the other way around. Some believe the Hyuga and Uchiha were at one time one clan with a different Dojutsu with amazing powers, but for some reason separated and developed the two separate Dojutsus we know today." Everyone looked at Kakashi in awe as he was so knowledgeable about this stuff. End song. "But it's all just rumors since all history records mentioning the two Dojutsus have been lost for a long time now." Kakashi with a care free smile under his mask.

"I think I'll help her walk for awhile. We're already half way there anyway." Tazuna suggested.

"That's fine." Kakashi agreed.

"I'm sorry." Hinata apologized.

"Hey don't apologize. You really pushed yourself. Just take a break and leave it to us for now." Naruto replied to her with his usual smile making Hinata blush in return. Naruto heard something in the bushes and threw his Kunai and he ran to check it out and saw a scared little white rabbit. "Oh god! You poor little guy! I'm so sorry!" Naruto yelled as he hugged and snuggled the rabbit he almost killed till he thought about something. "Hey, wait aren't you a snow rabbit?" Naruto asked it as it just wiggled it's nose.

"He's right. What would a snow rabbit be doing out here?" Kakashi said in his thoughts. Kiba came and sniffed it.

"It smells like he has an owner." Kiba stated as he petted it. "May as well hold him for a bit till we find out who brought him here."

"Yeah, I would feel pretty bad if we left him alone out here." Naruto said. Kakashi just then sensed danger.

"Everybody get down!" He yelled as everyone ducked and managed to avoid getting chopped by the Gullotine Blade as it stuck itself to a tree. Everyone got up and looked up and saw an enemy standing on his sword. Cue Nervous.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Naruto asked as everyone looked at the man who was looking back at them. Kakashi took a step toward him.

"Well, well if isn't Zabuza Momochi. Rogue Ninja from The Village Hidden in the Mist." Kakashi said to Zabuza.

"A Rogue Ninja?" Naruto said. "Seriously?" Naruto didn't like this. Mostly due to what with Mizuki.

"Fraid so Naruto." Kakashi replied.

"That was quite a lecture you gave these brats. It was almost boring but quite interesting to know that someone from the Hyuga clan is with your group." Zabuza stated as he eyed the exhausted Hinata.

"Try anything on her and you'll regret it pal!" Naruto yelled as he, Sasuke, and Kiba took to the front.

"I need you all to stay out of this fight." Kakashi ordered.

"Huh? Why?" Kiba asked.

"This guy isn't like the other two. He's in a whole other league. He's a master of the silent kill technique hence his title as the The Demon of the Mist." Kakashi explained.

"Heh heh heh heh heh I'm honored that you know me so well, Kakashi of the Sharingan eye." Zabuza replied everyone looking shocked at what he just called Kakashi. "Did I get it right?"

"Kakashi Sensei what's he..." Sasuke wanted to ask but Kakashi interrupted him.

"That's not important right now. All of you should know how to work as team. Now is the time to use it. I'll deal with him. The five take a defense formation till Hinata has recovered enough to use her Byakugan." Kakashi ordered as everyone took a Pentagon formation around Tazuna and Hinata. End song. "This is going to be tricky." Kakashi said. Cue Bad Situation. Everyone got a quick glance and couldn't believe it. Kakashi had a Sharingan in his left eye as soon as he opened it after pulling up his headband.

"Well, now looks like I have the honor of seeing the Sharingan in action. This is going to be amusing." Zabuza said as mist began to surround them. Sharingan analysis SFX. "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." Zabuza called out as he vanished in the thick mist.

"He's gone." Naruto pointed oout as he drew his Kunai looking in all directions as did everyone else. "Kiba can't you or Akamaru sniff him out?"

"There's too much moisture in the air from all this mist. Even if there wasn't this guy has completely hidden his scent as crazy as that sounds." Kiba replied getting irritated that this man is actually hiding from his and Akamaru's noses.

"What about you Shino?" Sasuke asked him.

"My insects are searching for him but even their having trouble keeping up with him. It takes alot of speed and skill to be able to avoid them like this." Shino replied.

"This is how he kills." Kakashi said as everyone looked at him. "This Hidden Mist Jutsu is his Village's specialty and he's mastered it where all his movements are silent and learned to completely blend in with the mist." Kakashi explained. Everyone trying to keep their eyes open. End song.

"Where to strike. The Heart? The Lungs? A Kidney? Or maybe an Artery?" They all heard Zabuza but could see him.

"It's like he's all over the place." Naruto stated.

"Till Hinata recovers all we can do is keep this position till she can use her Byakuga to point him out." Sakura said.

"Just a little more time." Hinata pleaded.

"It wouldn't matter anyway. Soon as she recovers all I have to do is thicken the mist some more and it'll be too much for someone as young as her." Zabuza stated. The killing intent his voice being all over the place and not knowing when he'll strike. The pressure was getting to Sasuke and Hinata as well.

"It's alright." They all looked to Kakashi as he smiled at them. "Don't worry. I'll protect you all with my life." That managed to calm them down. Things were still quiet till a shadow showed up in front of Naruto intending to cut him along with Tazuna. Kakashi reacted and attacked him only to see it was a water clone.

"Too slow Kakashi!" Zabuza yelled as he wa as about to deal the killing blow to Tazuna and the Genin. The slicing was heard and the Genin that were expecting to be killed only saw that Kakashi had taken the blow thinking he was dead. Zabuza smirked thinking he had won but as soon as Kakashi was cut he turned into water. Cue the raising fighting spirit. "A water clone!?" He exclaimed in his thoughts. Next thing he knew Kakashi was behind him with a Kunai to his over his throat. "He saw through it all and copied it in an instant." Zabuza said in his thoughts as thought back to everything.

"Now it's over." Kakashi said. End song. The young Genin were amazed. Sasuke obviously still had questions as to where someone outside of his clan like Kakashi got a Sharingan eye. End song.

"You alright there missy?" Tazuna asked Hinata.

"Yes. I'm sorry for the trouble." Hinata apologized again.

"Hey don't worry about it Hinata. Kakashi Sensei had this got beat before he knew it was coming." Naruto assured her.

"Not bad Kakashi but you should know it's not that easy to catch me off guard." Zabuza said as he turned to water. Cue a crisis after another.

"Another water clone!?" Kakashi didn't see it coming as he had to dodge another attack from another water clone. Once he got a good distance he instantly noticed the ground was suddenly wet and the mist cleared up a bit and saw he was standing on a lake since he was keeping his chakra focused on his feet. "Oh no!"

"Too bad Kakashi." The real Zabuza appeared on his right side and had left arm extend. "Water Style! Water Prison Jutsu!" Zabuza called out as Kakashi was now trapped in a sphere of water. "Now that you're here you can sit back and enjoy the show where I slaughter the Bridge builder and those little brats."

"Kakashi Sensei!" They all called out.

"Get out of here! All of you!" Kakashi yelled out. "Don't try to help me! This guy is too much for you all to handle! Protect Tazuna!" He ordered. They were all unsure of what to do. They couldn't just leave him to die. Tazuna could see they didn't want to leave Kakashi behind.

"No..." Naruto whispered. Everyone listened in. "We won't leave you!"

"This not up for debate Naruto!" Kakashi argued back.

"If we leave you like this then we'd be lower than scum! Isn't that right?" Naruto yelled back. Kakashi was taken back by that response.

"Hmmph, brave words boy, but you won't even beat my Water Clone!" Zabuza replied as he created another water clone to finish the job while he kept hold of Kakashi. Naruto noticed his back was by the clone.

"I didn't even realize it was gone. It musta gotten caught by his sword and flew there. That gives me an idea." Naruto said in his thoughts. "Sakura, Hinata, Shino keep Tazuna safe. If he gets close hit him with all you got." Naruto ordered. End song

"What're you gonna do?" Sakura asked.

"Just trust me. Sasuke, Kiba I need you guys to back me up." Naruto told them.

"Whatever you're planning better work." Sasuke told him as the three of them chraged at the clone. Cue bad situation.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he created fifty clones.

"Shadow Clones? Interesting. Let's see whose clones are stronger boy." Zabuza said.

"Man Beast Clone!" Akamaru transformed. "Fang Over Fang!" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru attacked But Zabuza blocked with his sword and pushed them back. Naruto and his clones jumped on Zabuza but his physical strength alone was enough to push them all back as the clones dispersed one after the other.

"It's no good. He's just too strong." Tazuna said as he began to worry. Shino sent in some of his insects to help to free Kakashi but Zabuza came prepared.

"Water Style! Water Wall Jutsu!" A massive wall of water surrounded him and Kakashi drowning all the insects that touched it. We see Naruto digging through his back pack and he pulled something out and threw to Sasuke.

"Sasuke catch!" Sasuke caught it.

"So that's your plan! Not bad Naruto." Sasuke said in his thoughts as he spun around revealed the item to be..."Demon Wind Shuriken! Windmill of Shadows!"

"A shuriken? That was your big plan? You'll never hit me with that boy!" Zabuza told him.

"Let's put that to the test, shall we?" Sasuke replied with a smirk on his face looking confident. He jumped in the air, spun his body around as he then released and threw it. It went passed The water clone and headed for the real Zabuza but the clone caught it.

"Pointless." Zabuza told them till he noticed another one. "A second Shuriken!? He must've kept hidden beneath shadow of the first one, but it's not enough!" Zabuza jumped out of the way. "I told you a Shuriken won't hit me!" He told them as he then heard a Poof! Noise and looked behind him and saw Naruto. "No!"

"Now I've got ya!" Naruto yelled as he threw a Kunai at Zabuza who was still in the air and had no choice but to let go of Kakashi. End song. Kakashi was now free as Naruto splashed in the water.

"That was amazing." Hinata said.

"I'm still standing!" The water clone said till it turned into water. The real Zabuza looked and saw more of Shino's bugs.

"But how?"

"After seeing my insects drown. I decided to call on some water resistant insects who thrive in this area. While they can't handle the water you use in the lake like your Water Wall, they can withstand the small amout of water of your clone since it is using chakra to maintain a physical appearance." Shino explained. "The same goes for your back-up clones." Shino pointed out as there random puddles on the ground and a few wet branches. Zabuza was looking irritated.

"You damn brats! You're going to pay for this!" Zabuza threatened.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Zabuza turned and saw Kakashi. "That was good teamwork. Great job on your plan Naruto."

"Heh heh, Thanks. I didn't really have anything like that Shuriken in my bag but I remembered Sasuke mentioning he had one in his bag back at the village. So during the whole commotion I turned myself into the Shuriken. Shino caught on to it which is why he sent his insects to attack the real Zabuza to distract him since his clone was busy with my clones. Once my clone threw me to Sasuke he instantly knew it was me which is why he spun around. He pulled his real Shuriken and put it over me so you wouldn't notice it at first. And the rest speaks for itself." Naruto porudly explaind for everyone who didn't catch on.

"Who is this brat?" Zabuza asked.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze pal! Believe it! We can leave the rest to you, right Sensei?" Naruto asked as he saluted with his usual smile.

"Namikaze? He can't be..." Zabuza was starting to figure out who he was.

"Yes Zabuza. He is indeed the son of our Fourth Lord Hokage but I believe his former title of The Leaf's Yellow Flash is what you're more familiar with." Kakashi answered his question as they watched Naruto swim back to shore as fast as he could.

"Even so he is still a brat. I got distracted and let go of the water prison. Nothing more than a fluke." Zabuza replied trying to hide his shock

"Don't flatter yourself. You were forced to let go, but even so your fight is with me. You just lost your chance at beating me. You should've finished me off while you had the chance.The same Jutsu won't work on me twice." Kakashi said to him as he just stared at trying to decide what to do. After got on shore he looked back to see what happens next.

"You guys know what to do." Sasuke told the others as the all took a frontal defense position to protect Tazuna. After that Zabuza and Kakashi jumped away from each other. Kakashi's Sharingan reacted and everyone noticed it. Next thing they knew, Kakashi and Zabuza were doing the exact same thing with their hand signs.

"Ushi, Saru, U, Ne, Inoshishi, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Ne, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mi, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mi Inoshishi, Nitsuji, Ne..." Zabuza called the names of the different hand signs he was making.

"Ushi, Saru, U, Ne, Inoshishi, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Ne, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mi, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mi Inoshishi, Nitsuji, Ne..." Kakashi was also making the same hand signs and chanting them in the same way Zabuza was. The young Genin and Tazuna were all just watching with anticipation. From everyone's point of view their movements were in perfect sync.

"Jin, Saru, Tori, Tatsu, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Hitsuji." The hand signs were getting faster and faster. "Tora, Mi, Ne, Saru, U, Inoshishi, Tatsu, Hitsuji. Ne, Ushi, Saru, Tori, Jin, Ne, Inoshishi, Jin, Saru, Tori, Tatsu, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Hitsuji...Tori!" They both yelled as the water below their feet began reacting to the jutsu they were summoning. "Water Style! Water Dragon Jutsu!" They both called out as two Dragons made of the lake's water circled each other heading in an upward direction. Cue raising the fighting spirit. The two dragons attacked each other causing some big waves. Making some of the water splash the others.

"Wow, so many hand signs and he copied them all perfectly." Sasuke said in his thoughts.

"Man, so this is how real Jonin...Elite Ninja fight." Naruto said outloud as everyone nodded in agreement. This showed how much of a real gap there was between them and the current generation of Chunin and Jonin who have been through many battles. Hinata, Sakura, Shino, and Kiba stayed close to Tazuna but were completely awe struck in the battle just Tazuna was. No one took their eyes away. Every second of it was crucial. A single mistake could be the end for one of them as they Kakashi block Zabuza's Gullotine Blade with his Kunai. Neither was backing down.

"Something isn't right." Zabuza thought as he was thinking back on the Water Dragon Jutsu they just did. "The Sharingan can comprehend and replicate the enemie's Technique. However...Both Jutsu's occurred simultaneously. Could he..." Zabuza was trying to contemplate what was going on in the struggle as the Genin kept watching. End song. They were so into the battle they failed to notice someone was watching from behind on one of the nearby trees. Kakashi and Zabuza were still in a stalemate. "Could it be?" Zabuza and Kakashi jumped away at the same time. Zabuza began testing his theory putting his sword away. He ran to the right and Kakashi to his right and they circles aroound each other. Everything Zabuza did, Kakashi did firght up to the usual hand sign and pose he does for the Hidden Mist Jutsu. Cue confrontment. Zabuza now saw what was wrong.

"He's not just copying him. He moves exactly the way he does at the exact same time." Tazuna pointed out.

"How's he doing that? How Sasuke?" Sakura asked since based on the lecture Kakashi gave them earlier it would make sense for Sasuke to have an idea as to how Kakashi was doing this. He remained silent and kept watch on the battle. Kakashi and Zabuza kept staring at each other.

"My movements...it's...it's as if he knows what I'm..."

"Going to do next." Kakashi finished his thought out loud surprising Zabuza.

"What? Is he reading my mind as well?" Zabuza thought. He stared at his Sharingan which still looking at him. "When he looks at me with that eye..."

"It makes you furious doesn't it." Kakashi again finishing his thought as he copied his hand movements. End song.

"Ha! All you're doing is copying me, like a damn Monkey." Zubuza told him.

"You can't beat me with cheap tricks! I'll crush you!" Both said at the same time. It was obvious Zabuza was beginning to panic and was getting annoyed by all this. Zabuza began weaving more hand signs. "Grr...When I'm done with you, you'll never open that Monkey-Mouth again!" Just then a shadow appeared behind Kakashi. "What is that?" As the shadow became clear it was none other than..."It's me!? But how!? Is it his Illusion Jutsu!?" Zabuza continued to panic and contemplate all this but that left him open to Kakashi.

"Water Style! Giant Water Vortex Jutsu!" He called out as we see the Magatama's in his Sharingan eye spin at a fast speed.

"What!?" Zabuza in complete shock as he was now hit by the Jutsu he just tried to use. "I was just about to create a Vortex! But he created first!" Zabuza angrily said in his thoughts while recieving the full blow of the jutsu. "AHHHHHHHHHH! He copies my Jutsu before I can even do it! I can't keep up!" Zabuza yells as the vortex causes him to crash into alot of the trees. Everyone was surprsied at the kind of power Kakashi had. In the meanwhile their mystery guest too this moment to disappear with the wind. The Jutsu had finally stopped after pushing into one more tree. Zabuza was trying to get some air but Kakashi threw three Kunai. One hit his left Leg and the other two his left shoulder and right fore-arm. He was pinned to the tree as he then noticed Kakashi on the branch above him.

"You're finished." Kakashi said to him as the water receded back to the lake.

"How!? Can you...see into the future?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes. This is your last battle. Ever." Kakashi replied as he was about to deal the finishing blow till out of the shadows were two Senbon needles and hit Zabuza's throat. Next thing everyone knew Zabuza hit the ground. Everyone was caught off guard. Hinata then activated her Byakugan.

"Over there! There's someone just ahead of you Kakashi Sensei!" Hinata yelled out. Kakashi quickly looked ahead trying to make out who threw those needles. The mist finally cleared enough for him to see there someone there in a green robe and Hakama shorts and wore a White mask with Mist Village symbol carved on it and had a design on it with red paint. He was standing on a branch in a tree.

"You were right. It was his last battle." He said. But he sounded so young. Everyone wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Kakashi jumped down to check Zabuza's pulse he called Hinata over to absolutley sure he was dead with her Byakugan. No pulse. No Chakra flow. Not even a Heart beat.

"He's dead." Kakashi told everyone. Kakashi look to the masked boy.

"Thank you. I've been tracking Zabuza for a very long time. Waiting for this opportunity to take him down." He told Kakashi as he bowed as thanks.

"By your mask. I can see you are a tracker ninja from The Village Hiden in the Mist." Kakashi stated.

"Impressive. You're very well informed." The Tracker Ninja replied.

"You guys specialize in tracking Shinobi who've gone rogue from the villages to insure the secrets of your people stay secret, right?" Naruto asked him. He remembered the lesson from the academy but more so from his parents since they had more details about them. Like Kakashi, Naruto could just tell something wasn't right but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Correct again. I am an Elite Tracker Ninja from Village Hidden in the Mist. Ordered to track down Zabuza." He replied to Naruto.

"Judging from his height and voice. He's almost the same age as Naruto. Yet, he's a Tracker Ninja?" Kakashi was trying to figure out what exactly was wrong in this situation. "He's no ordinary kid, but what is he?" cue sadness and sorrow. Naruto couldn't figure out what it was that was wrong with what just happened but the fact someone who was in his age group could take Zabuza down was frustrating. Kakashi took note at how the other Genin had that the same thoughts. They couldn't even touch Zabuza yet some random kid claiming to be a Tracker Ninja killed him like it was nothing. "I know it must be frustrating for you all. There some in this world who are younger than all of you yet are stronger than me. That's kind of world we live in everyday." Everyone looked at Kakashi. They didn't like it. more so for Naruto and Sasuke since they both had reasons to get strong. Hinata thought the only people she had to keep up with were Ino and Naruto and only had to surpass her parents. Kiba and Akamaru upset that were useless during this attack. Sakura feeling the same way wondering what she could've done to help more. Shino just remained silent accepting what has happened. The only to do was continue getting stronger is what he thought. The Tracker Ninja moved to Zabuza's body.

"Your struggle is over. I must dispose of the body. There are many secrets in this body. Secrets that I must protect for my village." He told them. "Please, excuse me. Farewell." He said as he created a wind where he and Zabuza disappeared. As frustrated as they all were Kakashi closed and covered his left eye again. End song.

"Now, we still have a mission to complete. We still have to the Bridge Builder to his bridge." Kakashi said as a small joke to lighten their moods. Tazuna laughed catching on to what he tried to do.

"Ha Ha Ha, Yeah! Sorry for all this trouble everyone!" He replied. "But you can rest at my house when we get to the village."

"Alright, let's get a move on." Kakashi ordered. Soon as he took that first step the effects of using his Sharingan hit him like a ton of bricks and passed out. Everyone ran to him. Hinata used her Byakugan.

"He's ok. He's just really exhausted." She told everyone as they sighed in relief.

"I'll carry him back. We're not that far from my village. We'll let him rest my house." Tazuna said as he got Kakashi's right arm over his shoulder. Meanwhile at the other side of the forest where the mist was still thick. The Tracker Ninja pulled out small scissors.

"I should just cut his bandages." He was about to do till Zabuza awoke and breathed heavily as he grabbed his arm. "You recovered rather quickly this time." He said as Zabuza pulled down his bandages over his mouth.

"Don't you think you were cutting it a little close? You're so brutal." Zabuza complained as he pulled the needles out of his neck.

"You're the one whose brutal Zabuza. If you keep pulling them out like that, you really will die." He replied.

"How long do you intend to wear that mask...Haku?" He asked.

"Sorry." Haku replied. "I only aimed for your neck cause I knew you wouldn't like it if damaged any other part of your body." He replied innocently.

"Deadly with an innocent face to boot. You really are a dangerous one, Haku." Zabuza said proudly. Haku helped Zabuza up and took him to their hide out to recover. On another pier in a small shack. Kurenai stood outside in a disguised in the clothes from one of the thugs she took out. Takeru stepped out of the shack he took off the armor and wore a mercenaries outfit and even took his sword. He had a bandanna covering his lower half of his fave and wore sunglasses to cover his eyes and wore a the mercenaries straw hat.

"I swear you're almost as bad as Kakashi with all this secrecy." Kurenai told him Sarcasticly.

"I have my reasons. Anyway now we gotta look around." Takeru took notice of someone. "Isn't that one of your students?" He asked Kurenai as she looked and saw Hinata running with some herbs in hand.

"Looks like everything has gone to the worst case scenario. We'll need to speak with Kakashi and ask him what he knows." She replied.

"Better if we don't let the Genin know we're here till we finish our mission." Takeru suggested. They stayed out of sight till the saw Hinata enter Tazuna's house and saw Kakashi was unconcious. They dashed away. "Looks he got into a tough fight. Not everyday you find him unconcious."

"He must've been forced to use his Sharingan eye. It could be days before he wakes up. Until then we'll just have to look around and investigate before exchanging intel." Kurenai ordered.

"Yeah. We'll come back and check on him after he wakes up." Takeru agreed as they walked back into to town in the hopes of finding out more in the next few days. The missions were far from over.

End of episode 9

Preview Time!

"Oh, man so Zabuza might actually still be out there somewhere? What are we supposed to do then!?" Naruto asked he and the other Genin are standing in a forest with Kakashi in crutches.

"Don't worry. I have just the training you all need to get stronger." Kakashi replied.

"Really? What is it?" Kiba asked.

"I'm going to teach you all how to climb a tree." Kakashi replied.

"Huh?" The two said as they looked confused at that statement.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Kakashi says.

Next Time! Episode 10

The Forest of Chakra! Let the training begin!

"I'm gonna get stronger! Believe it!" Naruto yells proudly.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto A Different Beginning

Episode 10

"RISE!" Naruto is flipping through the air cause let's face facts he is still the star of the series. "tsuyosa! HUI! HIYA!" Team seven getting their picture taken. "RISE!" Naruto charging at the fat thug from opeining one with his shadow clones. "HUI! HIYA!" Naruto delivering the final punch to his face. "RISE!" Sasuke using his Lions Barrage on a Sound Ninja. "TSUYOSA!" The electirc guitar solo starting as Team eight is introduced followed by team ten then Tayuya's team with Takeru on her right and Sanouske on her left and a quick look at the Jonin Senseis followed by Minato and Kushina. Then quickly showing this arc's current villains starting with Gato, the Demon Brothers, Zabuza swinging his Gullotine blade and Haku in his Anbu mask throwing Senbon needles. "RISE! TSUYOSA!" Finish things up with Naruto exploding with Red Chakra and slashing the screen returning us to the title "RISE! TSUYOSA!"

It had been a roughly half a day but Kakashi finally woke up. During his sleep he kept thinking about his days with the Anbu Black Ops and compared it to how the Kid from the other day did his job. He was contemplating and it seemed very likely that he was working with Zabuza. As he looked around he notice a dark haired woman walk in to check on him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. But it'll be about a week before I can move normally."

"Then I suggest not moving at all and taking proper rest." She told him sternly.

"R-Right." He replied as he laid back down. Sakura walked in.

"Hey guys, He's awake!" Sakura called everyone who was in the middle of eating as they all ran to the room to check on Kakashi.

"Sensei, Your Sharingan is definitely powerful but it might better if you don't use it if it'd going to cause so much strain. It's a miracle you can use it the way you do at all." Hinata told him after helping Sakura tend to him upon their arrival.

"Sorry about that." Kakashi replied as they all sat down.

"But you know, you did take down one of the most powerful Ninja in Gato's employment." Tazuna pointed out. "So, we'll be safe for awhile."

"We've been talking about this for the last two days and Naruto brought some interesting points but we figured we oughtta hear your opinion about him." Sakura told Kakashi.

"I told them they were just over reacting. I mean what's big deal with that kid?" Tazuna asked.

"He's from the Anbu Black Ops of The Village Hidden in the Mist. A Tracker Ninja who primarily specialize in assassination missions and most importantly killing any and all rogue Ninja. Their primary job is prevent the secrets of their home villages from being told or sold on the black markets. Their masks are only worn by the most elite Shinobi. A good example would be if I were to be killed on duty and be taken into enemy territory then they try to analyze my Sharingan and entire arsenal of Jutsus. It would put the whole village in danger. It is their sacred duty to eliminate all traces of of a rogue Ninja's existence as those whose bodies have fallen into enemy hands. It's their specialty." Kakashi explained. He couldn't help but the uneasy feeling like one important detail was missing.

"Hey, sensei." Sasuke called out. "From the conversation we had two days ago. It struck me as odd that the Tracker Ninja would move the body. After confriming my theories with everyone else's it would've made more sense to dispose of the body right then and there, right?"

"Yes. To finish what I was saying. Tracker Ninja deal with the body immediately that way there'd be no room for error." Kakashi finished.

"Then the fact he took the body somewhere..." Sakura started.

"Yes. He should've worked on Zabuza right then and there. As quickly as possible. Especially with the weapons he used to take him down." Kakashi said.

"His Senbon needles." Shino pointed out. "Those things barely count as a killing weapon. They're mostly used to strike Nerve and Pressure points." 

"Exactly. No matter how you look at it...it doesn't add up." Kakashi replied.

"What are you all yammering about? You demolished that guy." Tazuna told them.

"Here's the truth of the matter. Zabuza is still alive." Kakashi told him. "The fact he used Senbon Needles which only have precise hits but low killing potential is one factor. All Anbu are trained to know the human body inside and out. So dealing a blow to give the temporary appearance of death would a simple task for them. Second he carried Zabuza away even he was obviously much heavier than him. These two factors alone are enough to confirm that he was trying to save Zabuza not kill him." Kakashi told them.

"You sure you ain't just reading too much into it?" Tazuna asked.

"Encountering suspicion a Ninja prepares quickly, hesitation leads to disastor. Every Shinobi know this saying." Kakashi said as he noted that the boys in the group were looking excited by giving off different kinds of body languages. Sasuke smirked, Kiba smiled while popping his knuckles, Shino was deeply listening to the conversation, and Naruto was trembling with excitement. "Hmmph, leave to these knuckle heads to get excited at getting another shot at Zabuza." he said in his thoughts.

"Sensei you said prepare quickly. How can we do that when you can't even move yet?" Sakura pointed out.

"I agree. It wouldn't do your body any good to move so suddenly to train us." Hinata added to the concern. Kakashi chukled at their concern.

"True but I can still train you. That is what Kurenai expects me to do while you team eight is with us on this mission." Kakashi replied leaving the girls confused and the boys excited.

"Whoa there! How is a little last minute training gonna help us? You could barely defeat Zabuza even with your Sharingan." Sakura told him. "Are you trying to get us killed? CHA!" Her inner self said.

"Sakura. Why do you think I was able to beat Zabuza? It's because you all helped me. You've all grown since the start of the mission. Especially you Naruto. I'm sure your parents would be proud." Naruto blushed at the remark. Hinata smiled at him since Naruto had come a long way from the prankster he once was. Sasuke was willing to admit to it and that only served to motivate Sasuke even more since he wasn't about to lose out.

"Well, I ain't gonna the rookie of the year and Naruto get ahead." Kiba said confidently.

"Heh, with this all star team things will get better. Believe it!" Naruto said as he bumped fists with Sasuke and Kiba.

"I don't believe it and nothing's gonna be good!" They all heard a voice. They all turned to see it was Tazuna's grandson.

"Inari! Give your Grandpa a hug!" Tazuna yelled.

"Welcome back Grandpa!" Inari said as he hugged his grandfather.

"Inari, that was very rude. These Ninja brought your Grandfather home safe and sound." Tsunami said sternly.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it." Tazuna told his daughter. Everyone stared at the young boy.

"Mom, don't you see!? Gato's men are gonna find them and they'll be wiped out!" Inari yelled.

"Who the hell do you think we are, kid!?" Naruto yelled at the boy. "Listen here kid, We're the group of hero's and I'm super bad ass ninja whose gonna take down Gato and save this village!" Naruto proclaimed trying to sound cool.

"Hey, how come you get to be the super bad ass Ninja?" Kiba complained.

"Obviously cause I got leadership potential." Naruto replied.

"It was just luck." Kiba told him as they were face to face trying to push each other back and forth.

"A hero, huh? There's no such thing as Heroes! It's a stupid thing to believe in!" Inari yelled.

"that's it!" Naruto was about to charging at him but Hinata pulled his ear. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Hinata that hurts!"

"Then calm down." She told him.

"If you wanna stay alive then go back to where you came from." Inari told them coldly as he left to go back to his room.

"Sorry about that." Tazuna told them. Naruto went after him Hinata folowed him so he doesn't anything foolish.

"Naruto just let it go." Hinata told him.

"No way. Who does that kid think he is? Someone's gotta put him in his place." Naruto replied. Soon as they reached up stairs they heard crying. They took a peek through the door and it was Inari. "He's crying?" Naruto whispered. There he was crying his heart out while looking at the sea. He was holding a picture of someone.

"D-Daddy." Hear him say that Naruto decided to leave him alone. Both him and Hinata headed back down stairs to let Inari have his privacy. No one asked what happened. Tazuna got Kakashi some crutches and told the Genin to follow him to the forest. After walking some distance he stopped at the more open area of the forest.

"Okay, training starts now. First, let's go over the basics of Chakra." Kakashi told them as the sic Genin stood and listened. "As you all know Chakra is a Ninja's source of power. Chakra is essential." Kakashi started.

"We know already." Sasuke interrupted.

"Yeah. It's one of the basics of the basics." Naruto said. Kiba was looking bored already.

"Ok then. Then explain it to me properly." Kakashi ordered Naruto.

"Shoulda kept my mouth shut." Naruto said in his thoughts. "Chakra is the energy a Ninja needs when he uses a Jutsu. It's the source of all his power."

"Good. Now why don't you pick it up here Hinata." Kakashi told her.

"Uhh, right. Chakra is also made up of two different types of energy. The first being physical energy gathered from each and every cell in the body working together and the other one is Spiritual energy accumulated based on numerous trainings and excercises." She explained.

"Very good. Now Sakura how bout you finish it up." Kakashi said.

"Right. To put it simply Jutsu wrings out and combines these two energies from within the body and this process is what's known as combining the Chakra then the Chakra is activated by forming hand signs." Sakura finished the lecture.

"Right on all points. Guess you kids listened to Iruka Sensei after all." Kakashi said to them.

"But seriously though, why are you wanting to go over this? The whole point is to learn the Jutsu." Naruto stated.

"I have to agree with him on this one." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. We're already using chakra with our jutsus." Kiba said as Akamaru barked with him.

"No. You haven't mastered this power. You kids have barely scratched the surface. There's a reason why you kids are given a specific level of training when you reach certain ages." Kakashi told them.

"Say what?" Naruto said.

"Just listen. Like you all mentioned in the lecture. You need both physical and Spiritual energies to use Chakra by combining them within yourself. But how do you that? Each Jutsu requires different types of Chakra in different propoertions. You must select and combine them in the right way. Up till now all you have done is guess at the amount you think you need. Even if you have a huge amount of Chakra unless you can control it properly the Jutsu won't work and it will turn out to be a joke. You'd waste chakra and that would prevent you from battling for a long period of time." Kakashi explained to them.

"Then what can we do?" Naruto asked him.

"Train so hard that controling Chakra is second nature to you. You all must be willing to put your life if you hope to accomplish the training at controling chakra." Kakashi asnswered.

"So what do we do then?" Sakura asked everyone looking nervous now as Kakashi pointed up.

"You climb a tree." He replied casually as they all fell to the groud expecting something more dangerous or dramatic.

"Climb a tree!?" They all yelled minus Shino.

"Yes. There's just one rule. No hands." Kakashi told them. Cue afternoon of konoha. Needless to say the Genin weren't buying it.

"You gotta be kidding." Sakura said.

"Am I? Well, let's see." He replied as he focused his chakra to his feet and started moving to the tree and to everyone's surprise he was climbing it by just walking up on it.

"He's climbing." Naruto stated.

"And he's not even using his feet." Sakura added.

"I am at a loss for words now." Kiba said as they watched him now hanging upside down on a branch.

"Well, you get the idea. Focus your Chakra to the bottoms of your feet and make them stick to the tree trunk. This is one way to apply the power of Chakra." Kakashi told them. End song.

"Kakashi sensei, It is impressive but how does this help us prepare for the battle against Zabuza?" Hinata asked.

"It's the only way to fight Zabuza, Hinata. The whole point of this training is to accumulate the required amount of combined Chakra to the required spot. This difficult even for the most experienced Shinobi. This type of climbing requires a sutle mix of physical and spiritual energy and the bottoms of the feet are the most difficult points to focus Chakra. Are you all getting the picture? If you can master this you will be able to master any Jutsu." Kakashi explained. "Well, theoritically anyway. The second point is to learn to maintain your Chakra levels. When a Ninja is focused in battle it's even harder to control and maintain his Chakra levels. A deadly mistake. To avoid this you must learn to maintain your Chakra levels like it's second nature to you. Effortless. Well, I can talk about this all day but that won't advance your skills will it? You'll need to apply the power of Chakra." He drew out six Kunais. "Through training." He said as he threw the Kunais to them. "Use the Kunai to mark the tree at the highest point you can climb without using your hands. Then try to get past that mark the next time and the next and so on. You aren't good enough to walk yet so start by running up the tree and use the momentum to get as high as you can till you get used to it." Kakashi told them. "Ready?"

"I'm ready!" Naruto yelled as he picked up the Kunai as did everyone else.

"Then hop to it and show us you can surpass your Father. I know the rest of you have people you want to surpass or catch up to. If it helps. Use that as your motivation." Kakashi told as they each began the training. Kakashi looked away for a moment as he noticed a bird fly by. The six focused their Chakra to the bottom of their feet. Cue I said I'm Naruto.

"Charge!" Naruto yelled as all six picked their tree and ran up. Naruto slipped and fell on the first step., Kiba applied too much chakra at the start and fell off, and Sasuke got a good start but maintaining it was too much that he accidently had too much and was forced to jump off as he left his mark on the tree.

"This is harder than it looks. The balance has to be perfect. Too much Chakra and the tree gets crushed like with me and Kiba. Too little Chakra would just cause you to slip and fall like Naruto." Sasuke said in his thoughts. Kakashi turned his attention back to the Genin after seeing their progress.

"Kiba just got sloppy. As for Sasuke and Naruto this was about what I pretty much expected." He said in his thoughts.

"Hey this is pretty easy isn't it, Hinata?" Sakura asked Hinata as Kakashi looked toward the other three Genin. Sakura, Hinata, and Shino actually mastered it easily. "Well, looks like our females and the quieter member of the group are the most advanced chakra controlers." Kakashi told them.

"Damn it! I will not get left behind. Especially not behind Shino! Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba yelled as he tried again.

"Very well done you three." Kakashi praised them.

"Hinata that's awesome! You too Sakura." Naruto complimented forgetting Shino was there too. Hinata blushed at his comment as Sakura was happy but wanted to hear Sasuke praise her too.

"Well not only did they understand Chakra control they got the best control yet. Shino is no surprise and Hinata has only proven just how adept at the Hyuga are compared the Great Uchiha. Far as who will succeed your father Naruto it looks like Hinata, Sakura, and Shino have the best chance." Kakashi purposely saying those things hoping to get them more motivated. Kiba already had his motivation and was showing improvement. "Kiba is already getting there but Naruto and Sasuke are different cases...they have far more Chakra compare to the others within them. If they can master this and learn to control their Chakra this will become their greatest asset." Kakashi said in his thoughts. End song.

"Alright, then first I'll catch up to Sasuke then my old man and then I'll be Hokage!" Naruto proclaimed as he tried again. Inari was watching the whole thing till he decided to go home thinking they were just wasting their time with the whole thing. In a Hideout. Zabuza lay resting on a bed to let his injuries heal. Haku was watching him. Making sure no one disturbs him. Gato entered the room with two of his thugs.

"Well, some unbeatable Ninja you turned out to be. Coming back here like a dog limping on his legs. The Ninja from the Hidden Mist Village ain't so tough after all." Gato said arrogantly. "Some Demon of the Mist. More like coward of the Mist." Gato said as he laughed. Zabuza was ignoring him. Haku stood up not liking the insults. Gato's thugs were about to draw their swords. "Hold on a seond." He ordered as he walked to Zabuza's bed. "Alright let's hear what you have to say. Don't play possum, I know you can hear me." Gato told Zabuza as Haku grabbed his arm and was crushing it.

"Keep your filthy hands off of him." Haku warned him in a very threatening tone as he crushed the bones on his forearm. Gato's thugs were about to take Haku out but their swords were drawn by Haku himself as he somehow got behind them.

"Impossible!"

"No one can be that fast!" They thought.

"Don't push your luck with me. I'm in a really foul mood." Haku told them as he threw their swords away.

"You little shit! Fine! Last chance! If you fail again! I'll cut you off and no one will cover you!" Gato warned them as he and his thugs left.

"Haku. That wasn't necessary." Zabuza told him as Haku took the Kunai he had on him under the sheets.

"I know but it's too early to take him out. The murders would draw attention and they'd be after us again." Haku told him. "For now we need to restrain ourselves and wait."

"Yeah...you're right." Zabuza said as he went back to sleep. Back in the forest The genin were still at it. Everyone was batter from falling or exhausted. Naruto and Sasuke were the only two that kept going. Naruto was getting frustrated till he he just went to Hinata and asked for some advice. Sasuke looked to him in shock not thinking he'd admit he'd need help. Following his example he walked to Sakura asking for advice surprsing her.

"Now their getting it. They'll only get stronger from here. Naruto's chakra is far greater than Sasuke even greater than my own. I look forward to seeing him mature in the future." Kakashi thought to himself. "Hey Shino take over for me and continue the training. I need to use the bathroom. I'll be back in a bit." Kakashi told him as Shino agreed as he went off into the forest. Once he was deep enough he looked around to ensure the area was clear. "Ok, I'm here. Come on out." He said as Kurenai and Takeru came out of a Genjutsu Kurenai set up to hide till Kakashi arrived.

"Late as always Kakashi." She told him.

"Sorry about that. I had to make sure they'd be alright with the training." He replied. "So what brings you too here? I doubt it's to make sure I'm taking care of your students Kurenai."

"No, although I am a little annoyed at the fact you actually allowed this mission to continue." She replied as she glared at him a bit.

"Now, now they were pretty adamant on this and they really have surpised me at the growth they've had these past few days." Kakashi nervously replied.

"Regardless it's done. Let's get to the issue at hand." Takeru intervened.

"Right. So why are you two here?" Kakashi asked as he had his serious face on.

"Lord Hokage sent us here on the suspecion that the Bridge builder was hiding something." Kurenai started off.

"So he had suspecions and let the mission continue anyway. It sounds like something he or Lady Kushina would do." Kakashi replied as Kurenai handed him the scroll they had for him to read. "I see. So, Gato is moving into that line of work now." Kakashi said as he read it then told them what he knew about the situation with Gato.

"So at best the Demo of the Mist may attack again within the week." Kurenai said.

"With the injuries he's suffered I'd expect him no later than a week from now. By then I should be up and about. If he is hiding out here somewhere then it'd help if I gave you guys a hand." Kakashi said as he made a summoning.

"Summoning Jutsu!" out of the smoke came a small dog.

"Hey Kakashi, what's going on?" The dog asked.

"Hey Pakkun. I need to you to help these two locate someone for awhile." Kakashi explained.

"That all? Don't make it too easy now." Pakkun replied as he went over to Kurenai and Takeru.

"Once our mission is done well lend you hand with protecting the bridge builder." Takeru told him.

"Thanks. I have a feeling we'll need the help." Kakashi said as he made his way back to the Genin.

"Well we should get going." Pakkun told them.

"Right." They both agreed. The week was going by pretty quick. They'd train. Go eat then train. Naruto and Sasuke made a competition out of everything they did. The training along with who can eat more.

"More please!" They both asked Tsunami before the puked.

"Don't puke it all!" Sakura scolded them. On the sixth morning Naruto was asleep in the woods due to him training all night long. A Feminine figure wearing a pink Kimono was close by and saw Naruto. She looked at Naruto looking like she was gonna choke him. Reason for that is cause this person was in fact Haku as he recalled Naruto. Instead of choking him he woke him up.

"Wake up. You're gonna catch your death out here." He said. Naruto woke up as he saw the most beautiul girl in his life and blushed. Cue morning theme.

"Oh, hey. Thanks for waking me up miss." He said.

"What were you doing out here?" He asked.

"Just some training."

"training?" He asked.

"Yeah. You see I gotta a dream to be the strongest Ninja in my village and surpass my dad." He replied.

"Is that so? Do you have someone precious to you?" He asked.

"Someone precious? Like my family?" Naruto asked.

"That's one but I mean someone close to you. Someone who you treasure dearly." He specified.

"Well..." Naruto thought for a second. First person that came to mind was Hinata when she kissed his cheek. "Yeah, I guess do." He replied shyly

"I see. Then be sure to protect that person with all your strength." Haku told him wtih a smile as he got up and took his basket of herbs.

"See ya around miss." Naruto said

"Take care now...what was your name?"

"It's Naruto Namikaze!" Naruto replied.

"Naruto. My name is Haku." He replied before he stopped again. "Oh, by the way. I'm a boy." Haku cleared up his misunderstanding leaving Naruto shocked that he fell what many know as "the trap".

"GAHH! I don't believe it! He's actually prettier than Hinata, Ino, or Sakura!" He said in his thoughts. Sasuke was coming back to the forest to continue training and just ignored Haku as he watched him walk by. "Oh, man. I've seen some wierd stuff before but this takes the cake." Naruto mumbled to himself.

"So you were still here." Sasuke told him. "you up for more training?" Sasuke asked as Naruto agreed with full enthusiam. The day went one as they pushed each other. The others mastered in the time Kakashi expected. Naruto and Sasuke only had this last day before his suspected day Zabuza would make his move to train. Hinata and Sakura were trying to help Tazuna get groceries but the town was so poor there weren't even any good foods to buy from. They noted all the people suffering with Gato running things.

"This is too sad." Hinata said.

"Yeah." Sakura replied.

"It must be hard to see but this what we've been going through because of Gato. Once the bridge is done we can finally be free again and get our lives back on track." Gato told them. A guy who came up from behind tried to take the girl's wallets. Sakura quickly reacted and pummeled him.

"Nice try pal but no touching!" Sakura yelled.

"I think you over did it there." Hinata told her.

"Wow, are all girls as scary you in your village." Tazuna asked her.

"A girl's gotta learn how to take care of herself." She replied to him. They moved on till Sakura felt a tug.

"Again!?" Said yelled in her thoughts getting annoyed. Soon as she turned around she saw a little girl no older that five or maybe six years old. Her clothes were so ragged and it looked like she barely eaten. Hinata and Sakura digged through the pockets to try and give her something. Sakura had some small candies she was saving and Hinata still had some of her mothers cookies saved in a small bag. They handed the little sweets which she smiled for as thanks and ran to who appeared to be her mother as she looked like she had an injured leg.

"There some children here who don't even have their parents anyomre." Tazuna told them as they looked at the pain and sorrow the people were going through. This motivated them to ensure the bridge gets completed and that Gato pay for what's he done. It was now evening and Naruto and Sasuke were looking proud as they went to Tazuna's home. Everyone looked at them. They were exhausted and battered but were smiling.

"We did it. We climbed all the way to the top." As they sat down to enjoy a good dinner and began talking about how ready they feel. Inari once again told them that it was all pointless.

"Yeah, better to try than to sit around crying your eyes out." Naruto looked at Inari. "Crying doesn't change anything. If you wanna make a difference you gotta stand on your own two feet and make it happen. Miracles aren't something happen kid. They're something you make happen." cue sadness and told him in a lecturing tone since seeing Inari cry like this reminded him of things were often tough for him growing up. He thought to the moment he decided he needed to stop crying and man up. It was a moment when someone threw a rock at Kushina's head. Kushina took the blow so Naruto wouldn't get hurt. Tayuya and Naruto were scared since that rock was reinforced with Chakra and left gave her a concussion and left her unconcious for three weeks. Minato's mercy had gone out the window. He had the anbu arrest the culprit. The man had been executed. No trial. No witnesses. Naruto cried for days an d Tayuya tried to comfort her little brother but she was as scared as he was. They weren't sure if Kushina would pull through. When she came to all Kushina had to say to them was "Hey are you two ok?" despite the injury they were all she could think about. No surprised to Minato but was glad she was ok. Seeing her smile made them happy. In a subconcious level Naruto decided to stop crying. He decided to do something to draw the anger and hate away from her. His main reason for starting pranks was to take all the hate the villagers had. After he stopped thinking about he returned his attention to Inari. End song.

"You're an idiot." Inari yelled as seeing Naruto only reminded him of his father. He ran off to his room. Tazuna told the story of that man was regarded as a hero. During this story we go to Kurenai and Takeru.

"This was a challenge but I never thought the scent would be way out here." Pakkun said.

"Thanks for putting up with us. Take a break." Takeru told him.

"Sure thing. I could use it." Pakkun said as he poofed away.

"Ready?" Takeru asked Kurenai.

"Let's go." They dashed into an old building where by the outside it didn't look like much but underneath it was a factory and the workers were none other than the missing villagers from the port village along some from other small villages and even some of the residents from the Land of Waves were being forced to work making drugs and weapons. Some of the women were taken to a back area where it was obvious what goes on with the thugs walking about and some of them looking like their stalking prey.

"Gato is really stepping up his game." Kurenai said as they tried to stay hidden in the shadows.

"No room for doubt. This was his final goal. To set up a black market to sell weapons and drugs to all neighboring villages. He intends to become a merchant of death. Now I see why he has been so interested in getting Lord Hokage's good graces. If Lord Hokage accepted his offer tehn the Leaf woulda been his Scape Goat if he had been found out by anyone." Takeru said as he took note of everything.

"Yeah. The Leaf's reputation would gone down hill and would turn into a political issue." Kurenai said in agreement.

"Time to go to work." Takeru as he and Kurenai began rouding up the thugs that were supposed to keep watch. This was going to be a very long night for them. We go back to Naruto's group. Inari was looking up at the stars. Hinata came out to talk to him.

"Are you ok?" She asked him but he didn't answer. "I'm sorry if Naruto upset you. We heard about your father. I don't think Naruto was wrong in what he said." Inari looked at Hinata.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Well Naruto is the son of the Hokage and Our village's strongest Kunoichi. Even with them as parents his life was pretty hard. For a reason I can't tell you everyone hate him and his mother. Naruto became a prankster to get the village's attention and to also draw away their hatred of her after she got hurt a few years ago. I guess he just decided to stop crying. To no longer wait for a miracle to make things better." She said.

"Even though his dad is their leader they still did that?" He asked.

"A leader can tell people to stop doing something but the feelings of hate and anger are something even the Hokage can't control. That's he said all those things to you. Cause he knows what's it like and he'd rather see you give it your all at trying to save your home instead of giving up and giving into Gato. Like your father." Hinata said with her sincere smile. "I think I'll be going to sleep now. Good night Inari." She said as she went back inside as Kakashi watched the whole thing.

"Lady Saya would pround of you Hinata. I'm sure the family troubles that she's going through right now...you'll be able to resolve." Kakashi said in his thoughts as he was aware of the Hyuga clans problems since he felt having information kept him ahead of things. He went back inside to call it a night. Tomorrow was the day. Zabuza has recovered and was ready for his rematch. This time he would be the one to win. Haku was doing a final check on his Senbon needles and made sure Zabuza remembered the details of his strategy on how to defeat Kakashi.

End of Episode 10.

Preview time!

"Today's the day! Kakashi Sensei is back on his feet! Hey Zabuza is too!" Naruto yelled. "Oh man as if that wasn't enough those guys left me behind!" We see Zabuza appear before Kakashi in his Hidden mist Jutst. "Hang on guys I'm on my way! Wait what's that? Oh man what else could go wrong" Naruto asked as we the samw two thugs who tried to take on Haku Knock on Tazuna's door.

Next Time! Episode 11!

"Danger approaches! Zabuza returns!

We leave off with Sasuke staring down at Haku with Kiba nd Shino ready to back him up.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto A Different Beginning

Episode 11

"RISE!" Naruto is flipping through the air cause let's face facts he is still the star of the series. "tsuyosa! HUI! HIYA!" Team seven getting their picture taken. "RISE!" Naruto charging at the fat thug from opeining one with his shadow clones. "HUI! HIYA!" Naruto delivering the final punch to his face. "RISE!" Sasuke using his Lions Barrage on a Sound Ninja. "TSUYOSA!" The electirc guitar solo starting as Team eight is introduced followed by team ten then Tayuya's team with Takeru on her right and Sanouske on her left and a quick look at the Jonin Senseis followed by Minato and Kushina. Then quickly showing this arc's current villains starting with Gato, the Demon Brothers, Zabuza swinging his Gullotine blade and Haku in his Anbu mask throwing Senbon needles. "RISE! TSUYOSA!" Finish things up with Naruto exploding with Red Chakra and slashing the screen returning us to the title "RISE! TSUYOSA!"

In the hideout. Zabuza was fully healed. He was ready to face Kakashi. Haku put on his mask. They both walked out making their way to the only place he'd most likely be at. At Tazuna's house everyone was up and about except for Naruto. They were all standing outside.

"Are sure you want to let Naruto sleep?" Tsunami asked.

"Yeah. Just like his mother who surprisingly enough became our strongest Kunoichi, he over-did it and pushed his body to the limit. I doubt he'll move all that much today." Kakakshi replied.

"What about you?" Tsunami asked.

"What? Do I look wobbily? Well, it's nice of you to worry..." Kakashi replied.

"Ok now Kakashi Sensei, This is no time for you to get a woman." Kiba blurted out.

"Yeah I don't think I want my daughter dating a Ninja." Tazuna said in concern.

"Seriuously? Do you guys really think I'm that shallow." Kakashi replied.

"Anyway let's get moving." Tazuna told them as they started heading to the bridge. In one Gato's buildings he was Radioing Zabuza.

"You better be done licking your wounds Zabuza! You better not screw this up this time!" As Gato kept making his complaints Zabuza wasn't even listening as he just stomped on the on his radio while he and Haku arrived at the bridge by boat. By the look of things it would take them a few more weeks to finish the bridge.

"Are you ready Haku?" Zabuza asked him as they begun their work. Back with Naruto who finally woke up.

"(Yawn) Huh?" He looked around till it hit him what happened. "Oh, man I overslept!" Naruto yelled as he ran to Tsunami. "Hey, Hey where did everybody go?"

"Oh good morning. Your Sensei said to take the day off and rest." Tsunami told him.

"Oh I knew it! Those jerks left me behind!" Naruto yelled as he changed out of his pajamas and into his orange jumpsuit. One he zipped up his jacket and put on his headband he ran to the door. "I'm heading out!" He told her as he closed the door. Inari just sat in his room watching him leave. With Kakashi's group as they were halfway to the bridge.

"I've been meaning to ask this for awhile now, but why did you decide to stay and help me evven though you knew I lied to get you here?" He asked Kakashi.

"Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but under the wings of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive." Kakashi replied.

"What does that mean?" He asked as everyone heard it.

"That was a quote from the First Hokage. Meaning to leave you to die like that, would go against his very teachings. Our Current Hokage Lord Minato Namikaze is a strong believer in this quote as was the Third lord Hokage. Lord Hokage's wife Lady Kushina is the one who helps make sure he never forgets it and has helped pass that teaching on to Naruto." Kakashi replied.

"Hmmph, that would explain somethings about him." Tazuna siad with a smile as they were making their way to the bridge.

"So, where are all the workers?" Hinata asked.

"We should see them at the otherside. It won't be long before we finish the bridge." Tazuna pointed out but as they got closer they started notice something was wrong. It was too quiet. All the vehicles were off, no sounds of hammering, or even the mixing of cement was heard. Then they all saw the workers had been killed. "What the? Who did al this?" Tazuna asked as they were once again surrounded by Mist. Everyone took defensive positions to protect Tazuna.

"Kakashi Sensei. This is Zabuza's Hidden Mist Jutsu isn't it?" Sakura saked.

"Yes." Kakashi replied as Zabuza appeared before them with Haku at his side. "I knew you weren't gone."

"Heh heh heh heh, Good to see you're in high spirits Kakashi. I've been looking forward to this rematch for awhile now." Zabuza replied.

"So, we were right in believing this boy was working with you." kakashi told him as he stared at Haku with his mask on.

"Yes it's true but you let yourselves get tricked and now you're about to pay the price for it." Zabuza told him.

"I'm ready for ya!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru barked and growled at Haku.

"It will be good to see the results of our training." Shino stated as he called his insects.

"Ahh, now I see how that quiet calls on those insects. He's from a bug master. To be more precise he's an Aburame." Zabuza stated. "Everyone knows of them and their reputation. Rather than a summoning jutsu the insects actually thrive and live inside their bodies and feed on their chakra in exchange for their services." Zabuza said.

"I see you did your research." Kakashi replied.

"Which is more than I can say for you." Zabuza told him.

"I'll be his opponent." Sasuke said as he challenged Haku and stepped forward.

"Hey I wanted..." Kiba was aboutto complain.

"Let him do it Kiba. We don't know what this one is fully capable of. We will at be his back up." Shino explained. Kiba didn't like it but he stood on stand by.

"You won't be able beat me. It's foolish to come at me alo..." Before Haku could finish that statement he punched in the face as he was caught off guard by Sasuke's speed surprising Zabuza.

"Impossibe." Zabuza said.

"Is that all you got?" Sasuke told Haku as he was getting back up. His mask was still intact.

"Looks like your brats have improved a bit. Haku!" Zabuza said as Haku knew he wanted him to end it. He drew a Senbon needle but Sasuke came at him with a Kunai knife and was forced to block it with his Needle. Now they were in a stale mate.

"Looks we're even;y matched." Sasuke told him.

"To you it appears that way. You only have arm to defend or attack me with. I on the other hand..." was he said as Haku used his free hand to weave hand signs and call on the water that from the moist mist.

"Hand signs with a single hand!? I've never seen anyone do that before!" Kakashi said in his thoughts as he was planning to jump in.

"Nah uhh, If you try to help him then I'll be free to attck the bridge builder. And I doubt any last minute training would help them stop me." Zabuza told Kakashi. He knew he wasn't just talk either. He was the only thing preventing Zabuza from making a move.

"Ninja Art...A Thousand Needles of Death." Haku called as the water turned to Ice needles. The needles were released to attack. Everyone was about to worry but Sasuke stayed calm.

"Stay calm. Remember my training." He said as he focused his chakra. The needles landed. Back with Naruto who was trying to make his way to the bridge noticed something strange in the forest. Back at Tazuna's house two men. The very two who tried to challenge Haku were at the front door as they heard Tsunami call out to Inari.

"Inari! Can you help me clean up!" She called and asked. Before she knew it the door was cut down. She panicked and looked to see who it was.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"We came here under Gato's orders. Your old man has caused enough trouble and felt it was time he payed for it." One of them said as they grabbed Tsunami. Inari ran down as he heard the commotion.

"Mom! What's going on?" He asked.

"No Inari stay back!" She told him.

"Wow, so young and she already has a kid?"

"Forget him. Gato's orders were to bring her."

"Inari just stay there. I'll be ok." She tried to assure her son.

"Yeah, kid. We'll take real good care of her." One of them said suggestively. Inari was scared. As he watched them leave he was angry. He didn't know what to do as he started crying again. He remembered his father's words. "If you have something precious then protect it with both your arms." Then he recalled what Naruto said to him the other night. "Crying won't change anything. If you wanna make a difference you gotta stand on your own two feet and make it happen. Miracles aren't something that happen kid. They're something you make happen." As he replayed those words again. He looked up and ran after them.

"Give me back my mom!" He yelled. They turned around and saw Inari shaking trying to be brave. He charged at them but got kicked back.

"Inari!" Tsunami called.

"I don't the boss would mind a little target practice." One thug said.

"Nah, he didn't really care about the kid." The other replied as his partner went in for the kill and sliced inari with a Samurai Batou Jutsu technique. When he looked back the only thing that got sliced was a log with a note reading "Stupid!" cue turn over. When looked up Naruto landed on his face and knocked him out.

"How's that for a surprise!" He yelled as he had Inari in his arms.

"Why you little brat!" The other thug yelled as he was about to use Tsunami as a hostage but she was already replaced with a shadow clone. "What the?" Was all he said before Naruto kicked him in the face and knocked him out. Another shadow clone had Tsunami. End song.

"Inari!" Tsunami called out as she hugged her son relieved he was safe.

"Mom!" He replied as Naruto and his clones tied the two thugs down.

"You did good there, Inari." Naruto told him as he was surprised Naruto actually called him by his name.

"Sorry for the delay but you know how us heroes always make a late entry." he told him as Inari chuckled at him.

"Naruto, how did you know to come back?" Tsunami asked.

"On my way I noticed a bore that was killed and it looked like someone just slashed it. When I checked it out I notice more slash marks on the trees and they all led back here." Naruto replied.

"Naruto...thanks." Inari told him nervously as he still felt ashamed he couldn't beat those guys.

"Hey don't worry about it. You really manned up there Inari. Your dad would be proud." That comment made so happy he started crying again.

"Darn it. I wasn't gonna cry anymore." Inari said as he covered his face.

"Hey now. It's okay to cry sometimes." Naruto tried to calm him down as Tsunami smiled. Back on the bridge we see the Ice needles. Haku thinking he won but then he saw Sasuke was okay.

"Impossible. He moved with such speed." Haku said in his thoughts surprised Sasuke actually dodged it.

"You made a mistake in under estimating them Zabuza. Sasuke is the Leaf Academy's rookie of the year, Sakura is also our teams most knowledgeable Kunoichi. Sakura blushed as her inner self yelled.

"Cha! Hell ya!"

"From team eight we have the wildest member Kiba with his dog Akamaru." Kiba smirked as Akamaru barked. "Our wisest member from the Aburame clan Shino. Our taijutsu specialist from the Hyuga clan Hinata." Hinata smiled and kept her eyes on Haku. "And lastly aiming to surpass his father is out village's number one hyper active Ninja, Naruto." After the introductions Naruto sneezed.

"I think I'm catching a cold." Naruto said.

"They say if you sneeze someone is talking about." Inari replied.

"That's crazy. Anyway, I should get going. The others probably need my help." Naruto told him and ran off to get to the bridge. Inari watched him run off finally understanding why his father fought so hard...why Naruto fights so hard. Back on the bridge. Kiba made his attack on Haku only to be dodged. Since Haku has more speed than Kiba and Shino.

"Hey Shino. I think it'll better if yo help protect Tazuna. It's obvoius this guy will just keep dodging till you guys wear yourselves out." Sasuke told him.

"Agreed. But at the very least have someone go with you as back up. The fact he can move this fast is a sure sign he isn't even trying to fight back yet." Shino replied.

"Damn, hate to admit it but you got a point." Kiba said. Well, cover Tazuna. Hinata your Byakugan may be more help to Sasuke with all this mist in the way." Kiba told her.

"Right." She replied as she tagged out and went in while Shino and Kiba took their positions with Sakura.

"Just in case he gets passed us." Shino mumbles to himself as he had some of his insects swarm around Tazuna making a a last line of defense in case Zabuza tries to go for the kill. Hinata caught up to Sasuke as he was looking for Haku but the mist was too thick.

"Sasuke!" Hinata called out as he turned around. "I came to help. My Byakugan is perfect for this situation." She told him.

"Right." Sasuke replied in agreement.

"That is true, but you played right into my hands." Haku said as he appeared before them. The mist lightened up a bit for everyone to see what he was about to do. Cue glued state. Haku weave hand signs as they watched. "Ninja art! Crystal Ice Mirrors!" He called as he made rectangular Ice blocks and they surrounded and trapped Sasuke and Hinata.

"What kind of Jutsu is that?" Kakashi asked.

"It's his specialty Kakashi. I believe gave your brats a lesson on it." Zabuza told him.

"A Kekkei Genkai." He replied suprising Kiba, Shino, and Sakura.

"That's right and your Sharingan is neutralized against it." He said.

"What does he mean by that Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"He means that the Sharingan has its limits. While I can still analyze to a degree the fact of the matter is I can't copy it. Kekkei Genkai are one of the few things in this world The Sharingan can't copy." Kakashi answered.

"During our fight Haku was watching everything and taking note of the battle and even went as far as to note the skills of your brats. This was all his plan." Kakashi looked surprised that he would say that. "When I first found him he was just street urchin but I taught him everything he knows and his powers now even surpass my own. His real talent comes from his strategies after analyzing an opponent. In this case, he intentionally separted those two from the group. The two who gave you that victory woulda been problem so where ever that blonde brat is he'll be joing them soon enough. Then there's the Hyuga. Her Byakugan would've been a problem for me but luckily I have alot experience dealing with it and Haku has long since had the perfect defense for it after sharing the info with him." Zabuza told him not letting on the experience came from his battles with a man named Ao who like Kakashi with his Sharingan, Ao had a Byakugan eye in his right eye. Hinata tried to see outside of the ice but the Chakra used to make them acted like bright lights. There was too much chakra blocking her vision to the outside.

"It's no good. I can't see anything outside of here." She told Sasuke.

"Of course not. I took every one of your skills into account in order to help Zabuza win." He told them as Haku was still outside.

"Yeah? Well, it's just Ice. So, I'll melt it down!" Sasuke said as he weaved his hand signs. "Fire Style! Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke called but the Ice remained unaffected.

"It's pointless." Haku told him as hinata attempted it.

"Gentle Fist!" Hinata struck the ice but it was still standing.

"Your fire won't melt it since this ice is almost like a part of me and you can't break the ice with your gentle fist unless you yourself have enough chakra to over power mine and attack them all at the same time." Haku told them.

"All of them?" Hinata said. The problem was that she didn't have enough power to break them or the proper technique to help her hit them all. "Sasuke try your Fireball again." Hinata told him.

"Fire Style! Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke called.

"Eight Trigrams! Sky Palm!" Hinata called the technique her mother taught her before the graduation exam. The air ampliefied the fire ball but the ice still remained unaffected.

"So what's your plan? Just keep us in here till it's over?" Sasuke asked him as he tried to make a break for it.

"No." Haku said as he entered the ice and knocked Sasuke back. ""Gah!"

"Sasuke! Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. But what was that?" He asked till his question was answered as he Saw Haku inside the ice.

"I told you. It's pointless." He told them. End song. Just then bombs were thrown at the Ice mirrors and a loud yell was heard.

"HAAAAA!" and upon impact it was Naruto who really regretted punching the ice. "OW! Jeez what is this made of!?"cue fooling mode.

"Naruto!?" Hinata called out as she heard him.

"What the hell were you thinking loser!? It's Ice! Of course it's gonna be thick! What were you thinking!?" Sasuke yelled as everyone watched this.

"I was thinking you guys were in trouble and thought maybe my bombs would at least damge one and I could break with one strong punch while using the momentum from falling to amplify the force of my punch. Ow, man that really hurts." Naruto replied as he shook his left hand.

"(Sigh) As I've already said before...Like mother, like son." Kakashi said in his thoughts as he recalled a mission in the land of Earth and Kushina was leading and she tried to punch an enemy's earth wall jutsu. "Look Naruto, you had...something of a good idea but you should really learn to hear all the details before going through with it." Kakashi lectured him as Naruto blushed in embarrassment. "Even so this is still justu. If you work together with your team, you can always over power it." Kakashi told him.

"Hey, he's right. His plan may not have been the wrong one. If had time our attacks just right then maybe could've broken one." Sasuke was comtemplating and planning. "Ok hey Naruto! Try it again!" Sasuke told him.

"Why!?" Naruto yelled though his pain.

"Just trust me! This time we'll attack together!" Sasuke yelled back. End song.

"Won't happen." Haku said as he came out of the mirror Naruto was next and pulled him in.

"Whoa! Oomph!" Naruto was trapped inside.

"Naruto!" Hinata called out.

"How the hel did he do that?" Naruto asked.

"It's his Kekkei Genkai. Just Hinata has her Byakugan. This guy can create, manipulate, and even become part of the Ice." Sasuke explained from everything he's seen so far.

"Now, all three of you are hear. The real game can begin." Haku said as his mirrors were glowing and began attack them with his Senbon Needles. All three sreamed in pain.

"We gotta help them!" Yelled Kiba from hearing them.

"Sorry dog boy but Haku has only enough room for three guests and you're not invited." He told him as he threw a Kunai to Kiba's leg. Kiba fell on his butt while Akamaru tried to help him pull out the Kunai.

"This is bad." Kakashi stated.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as she looked at Kiba's leg.

"Even if they managed to somehow overcome the Mirror Jutsu they still wouldn't be able to beat that boy." Kakashi replied.

"How you be so sure?" Sakura asked.

"Those three...Naruto and Sasuke especially have a drive to win, but they don't have instinct to kill. That's what sets them apart." Kakashi told her as Kiba was gritting his teeth at that knowing that this is looking bad for them. Zabuza laughed knowing he was spot on the truth. "That boy is a whole other breed of Ninja. He thrives on pain. He lives for it and enjoys causing it."

"Exactly! You're Hokage maybe strong but your village has always been weak. You all have enjoyed the peace for too long and become complacent. So complacent that you never bother teaching you young ones the most important lesson of all. To kill the feelings in their own hearts, to crush their opponents mercilessly, and to destroy without emotion or regret." Zabuza replied.

"Sensei what do we do?" Sakura asked.

"Kiba's leg is injured. He won't be able to fight like that. Shino is using all his insects to keep Tazuna safe. Sakura is the only front line defense. If I make a break for it and rescue them Zabuza would slay slay the bridge builder regardless of shino's insects but I'm sure he'll slay Shino first in order to break his control over them. If I use shadow Clones...No he'd just match them with Water Clones and I'd be wasting Chakra." Kakashi thought. Naruto tried Shadow clones to break the ice but Haku took them all out. Sasuke and hinata tried to attack Haku but his speed was beyond what it was before. He was almost difficult to see. "I'm gonna have to finish this in one shot." Kakashi decided to go for his Sharingan but stopped as he heard Zabuza laugh.

"The Sharingan? You're no fun Kakashi. Using the same old tricks." Zabuza charged at him and tried to stab his Sharingan eye but Kakashi blocked it with his hand. As Kiba and Sakura watched.

"If it's an old trick? Why did you try to stop me?" Kakashi asked as Zabuza chuckled.

"Let an oppoent see your Jutsu too many times and he'll find a way to turn it against you." Zabuza replied.

"Then count yourself lucky. No one has ever seen my Sharingan twice." Kakashi told him. "Shows over. You won't get a third time."

"Even if you defeat me. Haku will be a different story for you. As I said I trained him and taught him everything I know in the most advanced Ninja Techniques. His special talents were something he refined on his own. He could face anyone. Out numbered, in total darkness he could strike with perfect accuracy. He didn't care for anyone else's life or his own. He had become the ultimate fighting machine. A Shinobi." Zabuza told him. "His Kekkei Genkai cannot be beat!" Zabuza said as he pulled away from Kakashi. In the ice mirrors.

"Damn. Couldn't break the ice or even so much as touch this guy." Naruto said. "Well all I can do is try again." Naruto told them. Cue bad situation.

"Naruto wait!" Sasuke tried to stop him but he had already called his Shadow Clones to attack again. As they all jumoed Haku with his lightning like speed struck the clones and Naruto down and threw more needle and Sasuke and Hinata. Hinata tried to block as many as she could but they were coming in too fast. After Naruto hit the ground and fell. They got back up.

"It was only for a second." Sasuke thought back for a second as he noticed a trail of sorts. "But I could almost see his trail. There has be a limit to his chakra. There also appears to be a pattern in his movements." He said in his thoughts.

"Ok. Once more! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he tried again.

"Hinata kick some of this water up." Sasuke ordered. She wasn't sure why but it looked like Sasuke was on to something so she followed what he said.

"I keep telling you it's pointless." Haku said as he struck again knocking all three down on their backs. End song.

"I could see his speed but seeing it and matching it are two different things." Sasuke said. He closed his trying to strategize something. "Okay it's a long shot but I'm gonna have to take it." He said in his thoughts. "Naruto can you keep going?"

"Hell yeah! No problem!" Naruto replied with confidence. As Sasuke and Hinata looked at him concern.

"He'd never admit it but he's looking exhausted. The shadow clone Jutsu takes up alot of Chakra." Sasuke thought. "Hinata I need to be ready with your sky palm and attack with me again." Sasuke told her. Naruto and Hinata put their trust in Sasuke. Back with Kakashi and Zabuza.

"You really think those little Genin's can beat the likes of Haku? He is the ultimate tool! He cannot be beaten!" Zabuza told him

"Are you done bragging yet? You're putting me to sleep. Let's end this now!" Kakashi yelled as he finally showed his Sharingan.

"Fine. But there's one more thing I need to say. A little more bragging as you called it." Kakashi listened. "Did you really think our last fight was win or lose? That I took your attacks like some out ranked Genin?" They recall the whole fight. "as I told you before Haku was there. Hiding. Watching every move you made on me after seeing your Genin's skills. He was studying your Sharingan. I was waiting for the chance to tell you that your Sharingan has become worthless." Everyone looked shocked at Zabuza say that. Was it possible they all wondered. "You once said to me the same won't work on me twice, but now I'm telling it to you!" Kakashi looked concerned. "Ninja Art Hidden Mist Jutsu." He called as the mist once again became even more thicker.

"Akamaru go!" Kiba told his puppy as it barked like it knew what to do. It ran to shino and the mist thickened to the point where no one was visible. They now had to be next to each other to see. Sakura helped Kiba up and got closer to Shino and Tazuna.

"Stay close to us Old timer." Kiba told Tazuna.

"Right. I'll stay as close as I can." He told them.

"As long as my insects are swarming around you they'll attack anyone who makes an attempt at your life." Shino told him to try and assure he was safe. "Unfortunately I don't know how much longer I can keep them out. I'm running low on Chakra." Shino said in his thoughts. Back in the ice mirrors. Naruto attacked again with his Shadow clones.

"He just won't give up. Why?" Haku asked himself as he attacked again. Next thing he knew. "A Sky Palm!?" He said in surprise as he dodged and and attacked Naruto again then came Sasuke's Fire ball Jutsu. He narrowly dodged it and only got a little burn on his Hakama shorts. "It shouldn't be taking this long to defeat them!" Haku told himself. The three of them had cuts at the worst and they've been to him non-stop with jutsus to the point one should be tired. They showed signs of exhaustion but they were still trying to achieve the impossible. For Naruto this was a good test against someone who could be as fast Minato. Hinata wanted to keep doing all she can to help cause she refused to die here or let anyone die here. Sasuke for him dying here would mean losing his chance at looking for Itachi. With Kakashi he was trying to look for Zabuza.

"This is mist...it's way too thick even for Zabuza to fight in. How can he hope to beat me like this?" kakashi asked himself. Kakashi heard a faint sound of what sounded like Shuriken being thrown. Kakashi quickly blocked them all.

"Impressive. Just what I'd expect from Kakashi the Sharingan warrior." Zabuza said from behind Kakashi as he appeared and Kakashi turned around.

"His eyes are closed." Kakashi noted.

"Next time you see me will be the last." Zabuza told him. "Without your Sharingan, your nothing." Zabuza said as he disappeared into the mist again.

"What?"

"You wanted me to believe you could see throught anything. Even through time." Zabuza replied as he recalled that remark from their last fight. "Yet here I am. Your prediction was wrong. I'm still alive and breathing. You're nothing but a fraud Kakashi. You can't read the future or read my mind. The Sharingan is just a cheap trick that makes you seem more powerful. I know now that the Sharingan has two elements. The Piercing eye which analyze every detail and the Hypnotic eye which can mesmerize your opponents. Using these two elements you can execute multiple Jutsus in quick succession and act as though you're seeing into the future. With the piercing eye you could copy my movements instantly. This alone allowed me to doubt my own thoughts. You waited for the right moment reading my movements to predict what I'd do next. Once my mind began to fluster you used the Genjutsu from your Hypnotic eye and made it seem like you what i was about to do when in actuallity you were controling me." Zabuza explained as he stayed hidden in the mist. "Now that I know this a simple plan is all it takes for me to defeat you now. First thicken the mist so that your Piercing Eye can't read my movements." Zabuza said as he threw kunai at Kakashi.

"Damn, this mist is slowing down my reaction time." Kakashi said in his thoughts.

"Next step is neutralizing your hypnotic eye by keeping my own eyes closed. By neutralizing these two elements. Your Sharingan is worthless here." Zabuza told him.

"Oh, brilliant." Kakashi told him sarcastically. "Except with your eyes closed you can't see me either."

"Have you forgotten who I am Kakashi? I'm the Demon of the Mist. Master of the silent kill technique. I can take you out by sound alone." Zabuza replied. Back in the ice mirrors. Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke were looking confident after Sasuke let them in on the fact he almost hit him.

"It's not possible. The Human eye can't up with my speed. The Byakugan should be able to keep up with me either. It must've been a coincedence." Haku told himself. Haku made his move again.

"Naruto make a break for it and attack from the outside!" Sasuke told him.

"Got it!" Naruto ran as he could with injuries.

"Hinata merge your attack with mine." Sasuke told her.

"Ok!" Hinata replied as she built up chakra. Soon as Haku moved in Sasuke gave his signal to Hinata.

"Fire Style! Fire Ball Jutsu!"

"Eight Trigrams! Sky Palm!" They called out as the air from the sky palm amplified the flames. Haku barely dodged that time time then retaliated by striking Hinata's legs which caused her to fall to the ground now she couldn't get up.

"Damn it." Sasuke said cause now they had an injured teammate who couldn't get up now. Kakashi was trying to figure out where Zabuza will strike. Till he figured it out.

"The bridge builder!" He yelled as an injured Kiba, Sakura and an almost worn out Shino were keeping their eyes open. The silence was too nerve wracking. The faint sound of a kunai coming was it took for Shino to decide he didn't have enough chakra to use his insects so he took the blow to his a back. It wasn't a fatal stab but all his exhaustion was enough to make him pass out.

"Shino!" Sakura yelled as Kiba noted Shino's insects were returning to Shino to tend to their master.

"He'll be alright. He's just unconcious." Tazuna said as he took a look at him. "He really pushed himself."

"Stay alert. That Kunai must've been Zabuza." Kiba pointed out as he tried to sniff him out but that was proving difficult since his odor was practically the same as the moist air that made this mist.

"It's over!" The heard Zabuza from behind as he swang his Gullotine blade to make the kill. Kakashi ran as fast he could especially fomr Sakura's scream once he got there to his surprised his reinforcements arrived. "What!?" was all Zabuza said as he felt his sword hit something but it wasn't flesh or bone. It sounded like metal. "Who the hell are you?"

"Just call me Takeru." It was Takeru and he was back in the armor he had from a few days ago. Zabuza jumped away as he sense Kurenai try to attack from behind then Akamaru surprised him as he bit his thigh. "Get off me you mut!" Zabuza swung his leg and Akamaru let go and landed on his feet.

"Good boy, Akamaru!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru bark proudly. Kakashi looked at them.

"You guys were cutting it close were you?" He told them.

"Sorry. It took us a little longer than planned to find it and a little more effort to clean up the trash." Kurenai replied.

"What are you doing here Sensei?" Kiba asked.

"I'll tell you about it later." She replied. Zabuza closed his eyes again and disappeared into the mist. Back in the ice mirrors. The fight was looking bad for Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata. Hinata couldn't get up with the nerve points of her legs struck.

"What is going on? How is that he can see me?" Haku took a deep look into Sasuke's eyes and realized he had the Sharingan. "Sharingan!? How did...I see so he's one of the Uchiha survivors from the massacre. I must immobolize him." Haku said that as he made his move on Sasuke's legs to halt his movements since the appearance of another Sharingan user wasn't part of the original plan or the fact these three genin lasted as long as they did.

"Gah!" Sasuke yelled with the sudden pain to his legs. "Damn it!"

"And then there was one. Finally." Haku said as it looked the match was turning to his favor. Naruto was exhausted and protect two teammates without Shadow Clones was beyond impossible at this point. Haku looked to his left as he could tell what was happening outside.

"Zabuza needs me. I'm putting an end to this now!" Haku telled as he intended to finish off Hinata first. Naruto got in front of her as Naruto braced himself for the pain and Hinata looking scared cause she didn't want Naruto to die. As they both waited they looked and saw neither of them were hit but it was Sasuke who took the barrage of Senbon Needles while using the last of his strength to grab Haku and throw him. He threw Haku to his left and Haku crached into the wall back first. Haku passed out for a few minutes. Naruto and Hinata looked at Sasuke.

"Idiot...I'm such...an idiot." He said as he fell. Cue sadness and sorrow.

"Sasuke!" They both called out. Naruto held Sasuke as Hinata tried to see if there was a point she could strike to help him but all her Chakra was used up to even just use her Byakugan.

"Why? Why did you do that?" Naruto was starting to tear up and Hinata was as well.

"I...I don't know...my body...just acted on it's own...(cough, cough)..." He replied.

"Hang in there Sasuke." Hinata begged.

"He's still...out there...My big brother..."

"Itachi?" Naruto said.

"I wanted...to find him...to avenge...my father...He killed him and...our clan..." Sasuke told them. Naruto and Hinata continued to listen to him.

"Save your strength you can still find him! I'll even help you! Hinata, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Takeru, Sanouske, my sister Tayuya, and even Choji all of us can help you find him!" Naruto yelled to get him to stay alive and Hinata's were falling like a water fall.

"You...were always like this...Even when we were little..." Sasuke said as recalled how Naruto always did something to make Sasuke feel better when they hung out as kids and he remembered how his mother told him about when they were babies Naruto actually shared his favorite stuffed frog on their first play date. Sasuke tears wear falling. He was crying cause he was gonna have so many regrets if he died now. "The truth...was...I really wanted us...to stay friends...but after what Itachi did...I closed off my heart...cause I felt the responsibilty to avenge my clan was mine alone...(cough, cough, sob, sob,)" Naruto stop his own tears from falling his was losing one his first friends who he thought didn't want anything more to do with him.

"Sasuke, you were always and still are our friend." Hinata said to express hers and Narutos thoughts. "So, don't die and tell us this now." She begge through her sobs and tears.

"I'm sorry...for all of it...if you find Itachi...please...bring him back to the village...despite...what he...did...I don't want...my mom to cry anymore..." Was all Sasuke said as he asked his friends to finish his personal mission after clsoing his eyes for the eternal sleep.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said as he cried for the loss of his friend.

"Is this your first time seeing a friend die?" They turned to see Haku got up and returned to the mirrors. "This is it what it means to be a Ninja. If you can't even close your emeotions then..."

"JUST SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled. "He was crying...He had a goal...a dream...and you took it away from him..." Hinata looked at Naruto as she felt something was wrong with the way he was talking all of a sudden. End song. Now cue in Need to be Strong. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled as Red Chakra was now swirling out of his body. Hinata wasn't sure but she had an idea of where this was coming from.

"What is this power? I can actually see his Chakra. It's not supposed to be visible or Red." Haku said. The swirling Chakra was overwhelming. Hinata could feel all the anger, hatred, sadness, and sorrow Naruto kept inside for all his life. The red chakra swirled to the top of the layer where some mirrors were as she notice it formed the head of a very very very hostile and angry fox. Outside the mirrors everyone could feel it. Akamaru was getting scare since it's animal instinct as well as his unique ability to smell chakra causing to him whimper in fear.

"What's going? I've never seen Akamaru this scared before." Kiba told Tazuna and Sakura. Tazuna cou;dn't sense chakra or use it for that matter but the air around was becoming heavy like a great evil was close to them. Zabuza was left baffled.

"What is this energy!? Is it Kakashi? No even he doens't have this kind of power, but where is it coming!?" Zabuza said in his thoguhts. Takeru was trying to identify what he was sensing. He was one of the few young generations who still don't know Naruto is a Jinchuurriki. Kakashi and Kurenai could sense and feared the worst has unexpectedly angry. All the way back in the leaf Village Kushina was about to give Minato his lunch in the office till she dropped it as she was suddenly in pain and burning with a fever. Minato caught her before she fell to the floor and he her in his arms.

"Kushina!? What's wrong?" Minato asked as he had never seen this happen to her before.

"It's Naruto...He's...angry..." Was all she said before passing out. Since she carries the other half of the fox's chakra she is able to sense if it's being used and the extreme emotions of anger and hate were too much for her to take all of a sudden. Back at the bridge.

"Oh no! This is the worst thing that can happen right now. The Nine tailed fox is free!" Kakashi said as we all hear the mixture of a howl and roar of the Chakra fox head.

End of episode 11

Preview time!

"GRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto roars as we see him attacking Haku.

"Naruto stop it!" Hinata yelled as she begged Naruto to stop his assault. We see Naruto going on a rampage on Haku as Haku tries to defend himself.

"He took his...dreams! I'm gonna return the favor!" Naruto yelled in his indcued rage.

"Please stop!" Hinata yells as we see Kakashi readying his original Jutsu to use on Zabuza being held by his Ninja Hounds.

Next time!

The broken seal! The soul pure as snow!

We are left seeing Hinata hugging Naruto from behind with tears falling in the hopes he would stop.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto A Different Beginning

Episode 12

Okay, please note that after this one I will having opening and ending theme one shots written as their own chapters for y'all to read. Next chapter i will name the song that is being used so unless you want to you can read the chapter that describes how each op and de sequence is played. I gave it much thought after receiving that review from cook563. So, thanks for the suggestion dood.

"RISE!" Naruto is flipping through the air cause let's face facts he is still the star of the series. "tsuyosa! HUI! HIYA!" Team seven getting their picture taken. "RISE!" Naruto charging at the fat thug from opening one with his shadow clones. "HUI! HIYA!" Naruto delivering the final punch to his face. "RISE!" Sasuke using his Lions Barrage on a Sound Ninja. "TSUYOSA!" The electirc guitar solo starting as Team eight is introduced followed by team ten then Tayuya's team with Takeru on her right and Sanouske on her left and a quick look at the Jonin Senseis followed by Minato and Kushina. Then quickly showing this arc's current villains starting with Gato, the Demon Brothers, Zabuza swinging his Guillotine blade and Haku in his Anbu mask throwing Senbon needles. "RISE! TSUYOSA!" Finish things up with Naruto exploding with Red Chakra and slashing the screen returning us to the title "RISE! TSUYOSA!"

At Tazuna's house Inari was putting on his sandles and had a crossbow loaded and ready.

"Inari, please don't go out there." Tsunami begged her son.

"I gotta mom. Naruto and the others are putting their lives on the line to help us." He replied as he got up.

"But Inari I couldn't bear it if I lost you. This is crazy." She told him.

"Well, I am my father's kid." Inari replied as he smiled at her. It reminded her of him. Inari ran out the door and headed for the village to get them to stand up to Gato. Speaking of him he Gato was pissed off.

"God damn that Zabuza! How dare he treat me like some cheap garbage!" Gato yelled as he walked outside where his remaining forces and still unaware that his weapons and drugs factory has been shut down. "I think it's time I cut my losses." He said with a grin on his face. Back on the bridge the red chakra was still swirling around Naruto. Cue need to be strong.

"Naruto!" Hinata called out as she tried protect Sasuke's body.

"GRRRRRRRRR...RAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto was roaring as if he had become a beast. Haku threw his Senbon needles at him to finish Naruto off but it didn't seem to bother him. Naruto had finally absorbed the red Chakra and the needles that were shot into him flew out of his body as if they were pushed out with extreme force. Haku was attacked again but Naruto actually caught him.

"Impossible!" Haku said as Naruto punched him and gave off an extremely loud roar as the red chakra over whelmed the ice mirrors and shattered them to pieces. Haku skidded across the bridge. "Nnnngggg..." Haku groaned after receiving a powerful punch like that. His mask was beginning to crack. "I don't know what you are but it's obvious you're no longer the person from a minute ago. I will put an end to you." Haku told the enraged Naruto.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto charged at him with high speed.

"Ninja art! Crystal Ice Spire!" Haku called as the water from the Ice mirrors were reformed into an Ice Tower that encased Narruto. Ordinarily this justu cuts off all air circulation and would make his victims suffocate if he didn't already try stab them with more ice. "A Thousand Needles of death!" Haku called on more Ice needles to stab into Naruto since he wasn't gonna take any chance of Naruto breaking out. Just before they could hit Naruto over powered the Ice as he roared out and it destroyed his orange jacket leaving him in his black shirt. His whiskers kept getting darker and now it looked like he was growing claws that looked sharper than Kiba's. Naruto jumped off the ice tower as it shattered to pieces after stepping off it. Haku was about to dodge but Naruto grabbed him by the neck and started pummeling him. Punch after punch. End song. Cue Sasuke's destiny. Hinata watched in horror as Naruto was punching Haku. He wouldn't stop he kept punching with no sense of remorse. She kept thinking of the Naruto she aways knew. Kind, helpful, loving, strong, and always had a strong sense of right and wrong. She then thought of a private she had with her mother after the Mizuki incident. Flashback. End song. Hinata and Saya were sitting at the Garden area of their manor.

"Mother. Why would Mizuki Sensei do this? Why does everyone only want to hurt Naruto?" Hinata asked. She couldn't wait anymore.

"Hinata..." Saya figured since it's come to this she may as well spill the beans. Hinata was a smart girl. If she get her answers here then no doubt she'll get them from someone sooner or later. "This takes place back when the Nine tailed fox attacked our village. When we heard it was because Kushina was it's host and someone had released it from her we were shocked even more so that the Third Hokage sealed it in two halfs. One inside Kushina and other half in Naruto." Saya told her and everything began to click for Hinata.

"But that isn't fair! Naruto never asked for it..." Saya hugged her daughter understanding the outburst.

"I know Hinata. I know. When people are overcome with grieve and loss. They begin to develope hatred and all that hatred is taken out on Naruto and Kushina cause they fear they are the beast who attacked the village. That's Naruto works so hard to become Hokage. He wants everyone to see that neither he or his mother are the monsters they are making them out to be. Hinata, if you really care about Naruto then you need to understand somethings. Now that Naruto has become a Ninja he will face powerful enemies. Some of them who are fully aware of what he is and whose child he is. These enemies will push him to the edge his mind can take. Some pushing him to physical torture or even just to kill him in order to get back at Minato. These enemies will likely cause him to go on a rampage since the fox itself carried so much anger and hatred sixteen years ago. If you really want to be with him, you must accept this about him. No matter how frightening he may seem, Naruto's suffering will take on the form of a beast who could very well fight and fight till those who have harmed him are slain." End of flash back as Hinata teared up understanding why told her that.

"Stop it." She said softly as Naruto punched Haku again. "Stop it." She said a little louder as Naruto's next punch sent him flying a few away from him. Haku coughed at getting punched so much. His mask was about to fall apart as he tried to regain some air. Naruto was ready to deal the killing blow. Before he could move he heard a yell. "STOP IT!" It echoed as Hinata used all her strength to stand for a moment and push herself to Naruto as she wrapped her arms around him and started crying. Naruto turned to see it was Hinata as he still had that angry face. "(sob, sob) No more...please Naruto...no more..." She begged him hoping that her voice could at least get to him. Seeing her cry brought the memory of a three year old Hinata crying at her uncle's funeral and the fact Neji didn't want anything to do with her or the main family anymore. That memory seemed to to bring him back to normal as the red chakra faded.

"Hinata?" She heard name being called out. "What's going on?" He didn't seem to recall what just happened. Which was for the best for the time being.

"Naruto. Naruto." Hinata cried his name out. "Thank goodness. Thank goodness. He's himself again." She said in her thoughts as Naruto held her since it was obvious she struggled to get up. He then saw Sasuke still laying lifeless. That much he remembered. Then he saw Haku.

"She was able to tame him. Doesn't matter now...I've lost." Haku said to himself as his mask finally broke apart revealing his face. Naruto was shocked to it was the boy he met out in the woods.

"You!? Haku!? But why?" Naruto was shocked as Hinata could tell Naruto must've met him somewhere.

"Part of being a Ninja is knowing when you are being deceived as well as being able to deceive. It doesn't matter anyway. I've lost." Haku told them. Back with Kakashi.

"The chakra is gone. That's good it looks like only some it's chakra leaked out but the seal is still intact. I need to end this now." Kakashi said in his thoughts as he noted Akamaru bark in a certain direction. "I wonder if..." Kakashi then weaved a few hand signs after getting some small amount of bloog from his thumb after giving it a small cut from his kunai. "Summoning Fang Pursuit Jutsu!" He then slammed his nad into the ground and a summoning sign appeared as barking could be heard then finally Zabuza creamed as he was suddenly bitten on his legs, left shoulder and right arm. By six dogs who appeared to be Ninja Hounds. The mist was finally beginning to lighten up.

"But how!? How did they track me!?" Zabuza asked.

"surprised Zabuza? These are my Ninja Hounds. They tracked you by a special scent left on you that stood out in all this mist." Kakashi explained as we have a quick flashback when Akamaru bit him.

"Arf!" Akamaru bit his leg but unnoticed to all but Kiba Akamaru marked some of Zabuza's pants with his urine.

"Get off me you mut!" Zabuza yelled as he swung his leg to get him off. End flashback.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one who was blind. You let your guard against a puppy who was raised and trained in the Inuzka clan. You fell for Kiba's plan since he knew he couldn't smell you unless he something to make you stand out in this mist. You disappoint me Zabuza." Kakashi told him. The mist cleared up some more. "Ahh, the mist is clearing up and you know what I see...Your death!"

"Talk, talk! Is that your plan!? You're gonna talk me to death!?" Zabuza yelled at him.

"In a way. Right now my Ninja Hounds are just playing with you. All I gotta do is say the word and you're finished." Kakashi replied as Zabuza glared at him. "Poor Zabuza. Look at where your ambitions got you. You were always pushing things too far." We get a look at Zabuza's past as he was running from his fellow Ninja. "There was the failed Mizukage assassination at your attempt at a coup de tat. You were forced to flee from your village with the few followers you had left as Tracker Ninja were hot on your trail. You became a rogue ninja after that day whose name became well known even in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Now you're crazy enough to actually try it again on attempting to assassinate the newly appointed Mizukage. But to do that you need money and in order to get it you scooped so low to be the hired thug of a scum bag like Gato." Kakashi told him as we go back to Naruto.

"There's no point in continuing...I failed Zabuza." Haku told him and Hinata like a broken record.

"Why is it so important for you to protect Zabuza!? Look at the way he has you acting." Naruto complained.

"Zabuza saved me from death. He is someone who I will give my life to protect." Haku replied to Naruto.

"Even though you know he's just using you?" Hinata asked him.

"If I can be useful then I don't mind being his tool, but now...I'm just a broken tool." Haku replied sadly.

"Why do you let yourself be a tool?" Naruto asked.

"Because he wasn't afraid of me. Because of my bloodline trait. I was feared and abandoned." Haku replied.

"What do you mean? Ninja village's take pride in having Kekkei Genkai Ninja." Hinata told him as she had never heard of a shinobi with Kekkei Genkai being treated badly.

"I'm sure the Leaf has its secrets. You may think those of us with Kekkei Genkai are treated special but the truth is people fear us and even hate us. I know cause of my own experiences. My mother came from a village with a Kekkei Genkai. We lived happily in a small house where it was always snowing. Till I discovered I had a unique power. My mother looked scared and begged me not to use it again." Naruto and Hinata listened closely to Haku's life story not believing Kekkei Genkai users could be seen as fearful or hated other than by enemy Ninja. "My father who witnessed what happened went crazy. I saw him kill my mother. As she tried to calm him down." Haku told them leaving Naruto and Hinata shocked. Haku could still remember that insane look he had. His father saying he had to kill her and him because he loved them too much to be monsters. "Before he could kill me my pleas for help and desparation to escape unleashed my Kekkei Genkai and I ended up killing my father." Haku continued. "I ran away knowing the neighbors would try to investigate what happened and no doubt come after me. I spent the next three years on the streets. I was probably six or seven years old at that point. One day...on a winter snowy day I was sittiing on a bridge finaly at my limit waiting for the cold embrace of death. That was when Zabuza found me. He knew of my power and even said I was to be his tool." Haku recalled the words spoken to him on the day they would leave the Land of Water. Flashback.

"Take a good look at it Haku cause we won't be back for a long time." Zabuza told him.

"Yes." Haku replied.

"Starting today I will train you to be strong. Don't expect me to affectionate to you or anything." Zabuza told him as he look at Haku.

"Yes, I understand Zabuza. I am your tool. A tool that is to be used or disposed of if you see it fit to do so." Little Haku replied with a smile.

"Good." Was all Zabuza said as the walked off on their journey. End flashback. Naruto and Hinata found his story sad. Naruto could understand his feelings, Hinata couldn't help but wonder how many of the villagers in the leaf actually hated her clan and the Uchiha's despite the reputations they have.

"Just kill me." Haku told him.

"It's over we don't have to..." Naruto was trying argue.

"You have every right to. I won't even stop you. There's no point in me continuing to live. I have become a broken tool and no longer useful to Zabuza. If I had met you Naruto...maybe my life would've been something different." Haku told him as Naruto didn't know what to do. "This is the world we live in. You either kill or be killed." Haku told him.

"Naruto." Hinata called out to him. Naruto was struggling with what to do. Haku noticed he was losing conciousness as he tried to stay concious. No doubt all those punches were at last taking their toll on him. Meanwhile with Inari. Inari was knocking on door to door trying to get everyone to stand up to Gato.

"You have to come and help me! If we don't fight back we'll never be free!" Inari yelled.

"Inari...I respect your bravery but Gato is too strong. Don't lose your life...like your father did." The neighbor told him.

"Maybe I will get killed but my father knew that too. He felt it was better to die trying than to give into him!" Inari argued back. He was about to go to the next house till he noticed a group of people and looked surprised. Back with Kakashi.

"Alright Zabuza, time for me to end this but not with Sharingan. Imitations of other Jutsus. This time I'll end it with my own original Jutsu!" Cue Raikiri. Kakashi quickly weaved his hand signs as he built up a huge amount of Chakra and it became visible and a lot of lighting and a strange noise was heard from it. "Lightning Blade!"

"His Chakra is so strong it's visible! And he's holding it in his hand!" Zabuza said in his thoughts never seeing a Jutsu like this before.

"I won't allow you to kill Tazuna. He's a brave man with a noble dream and this bridge he's building is the hope for his land and all its people. You're like a disease. By attacking one you infect all. You don't even care. That is not the way of the Shinobi." Kakashi lectured.

"You're right I don't care!" Zabuza replied. "These useless little people and their petty little dreams, why should they matter to me? I have a dream of my own!" Zabuza said to him as Kakashi's Lightning Blade built up even more power.

"But to have a dream you need to have a future. You don't have one. You're finished!" Kakashi told him. "You're future is all used up Zabuza." back with Naruto.

"Go on. Do it!" Haku told him.

"I get you had a hard life but how you can you care about someone like Zabuza!" Naruto asked him. Haku thought back to one of his memories. He had just caught a snow bunny he wanted to play with it till it slipped out of his hands. He looked sad but then Zabuza appeared from the bushes and caught it for him and handed it back to him. It made him happy. Even though he didn't have to Haku thanked him as Zabuza gently patted his head.

"you don't know anything about him. So, don't talk like you know him. I chose to follow him as his tool. Now that I am broken my usefulness has ended." Haku replied. Hinata could see Naruto struggling. Naruto was about to yell something till Haku sensed a strong chakra.

"Zabuza!" Haku while trying to stay concious called on last ice mirror to get to him. "I'm sorry but there is something I must do." He said as he disappeared in with his mirror.

"Where'd he go?" Naruto asked.

"I think he may have gone to..." Hinata was about to answer we return to Kakashi. Everyone was watching as Kakashi was about to deliver the final blow. Kakashi dashed and chared with his Lightning blade till an Ice Mirror appeared. The barley concious Haku missed getting stabbed but put all his strength into halting Kakashi completely. It was obvious Haku got pummeled badly. Injuries and bruises like those should've left him unconcious already. The Lightning Blade was literally just an inch away from Zabuza and Kakashi couldn't maintain it anymore or keep his hounds out as they disappeared.

"Za...bu...za..." Was Haku said as he passed out while maintain his grip on Kakashi.

"Heh heh heh heh heh, My future is all used up, eh? Heh heh heh heh, you got it wrong again Kakashi." Zabuza said no that he was free to move again.

"Had he appeared another second earlier he would've taken the hit and yet he was still able to hold me back like this despite his condition." Kakashi said as Zabuza stared at Haku. "He saved your worthless life."

"Well done Haku. I knew I found a treasure in you boy!" Zabuza said as he grabbed his Guillotine Sword as he said those words to the unconscious Haku.

"Kakashi!" Kurenai yelled.

"Oh, shit!" Takeru yelled as they both tried to there to help Kakashi out by running.

"You've not only given me my life but Kakashi's as well!" Zabuza yelled in delight.

"He's gonna cut through the kid to get to me!" Kakashi in his thoughts. Naruto carrying Hinata only made it in time to see Zabuza about to finish off Kakashi. Everything was going slow motion from Zabuza's sword swing to Kurenai and Takeru running to save Kakashi. As Zabuza thought back to when and Haku left the Land of Water. As the blade was making its way down Kakashi quickly got Haku's body move with his as he ducked and did an airial back flip to get some distance. Zabuza obviously annoyed he managed to dodge. Takeru and Kurenai quickly altered course and jumped to Kakashi's side.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled at Zabuza.

"Not bad...for carrying some dead weight at least" he told Kakashi.

"You'll pay for that!" Naruto said as he was gonna set Hinata down.

"No! Stay out of this Naruto!" Kakashi ordered. "Kurenai. Tend to the boy." He passed off Haku to her. "This is my battle! Zabuza's mine!" During the whole excitement Kiba and Sakura just realized Naruto and Hinata were right there.

"Naruto, Hinata? Hey! Naruto!" Sakura called out her teammate as Akamaru barked happily.

"Hey you guys made it!" Kiba yelled.

"So, you two and Sasuke alright!?" Sakura asked. Naruto and Hinata were now at a loss for words. How were they suppsoed to tell her Sasuke has been killed. "What's wrong? Where is Sasuke?"

"He..." Hinata was struggling to talk as Naruto bit his lip.

"No." Sakura cold tell from their faces the worst has happened.

"Sakura..." Kiba looked at her sadly as did Kakashi.

"Kakashi! I'd stay focused if I were you!" Zabuza yell as he was about to swing his sword but Kakashi quickly countered and kicked his face.

"Sakura, let's go." Kiba told her.

"What?"

"He's right. I'll take you two to him and carry Shino with me. That way you three aren't disobeying orders." Tazuna said in agreement with Kiba.

"At the very least I'll go with you all in case things get ugly on the way there." Takeru appeared before them. "Move quickly." He ordered. They all ran past Naruto as Kurenai moved next to Naruto while doing a check on Haku. Cue sadness and sorrow. Takeru took Kiba and set him down. Akamaru sat next to Kiba giving a sad whimper at the sight of Sasuke. "I'll perform an autopsy after we give her a minute." He told Kiba nd Tazuna as he took Shino to lay him down and looked at his injury and pulled out a ninja scroll and summoned a medical kit. Sakura walked to his body and wasn't believing it. she knelt down and storked his face. She was trying not to cry. Tazuna couldn't bear to see it. He felt Sasuke was too young to die.

"His body is cold. This isn't one of his Genjutsu tricks." Sakura said.

"It's okay to cry you don't need to be brave on my account or anyone elses." Tazuna told her. "Go ahead and let your feelings out Sakura. It's alright."

"I always got perfect scores at the Ninja academy." She said talking to Sasuke. The boys and Tazuna just listened to her. Even Takeru under his helmet that continues to hide his face as he worked on Shino's injury by cleaning out any infections that were mostly handle by his insects so that was left was to close the wound with some stitching. "Did you know...there are more than a hundred principles of conduct. I memorized every single one and I used to love when they tested us on them. It gave me a chance to show off how smart I was." She continued talking as she lovingly stroked Sasuke's hair. "I remember so clearly on this one exam. They asked us to state the twenty-fifth principle. I got it right of course. (sob,sob) A shinobi..never shows his feelings. No matter what the circumstances. The mission always comes first. (sob, sob) Feelings are weakness cause they always cloud judgement and sense of duty." She said as her tears fell on his face. "Sasuke!" She called out as she cried. Akamaru lowered his head sadly as Kiba petted him knowing he would feel the same if Akamaru got killed. Tazuna looked around at how young the four Ninja's are.

"To put such a burden on the hearts of these kids. If that's the shinobi way...you can have it." Tazuna said in his thoughts as he personally felt the ninja life was too much for anyone as young as them to bear. Naruto heard the cries as he felt so bad for Sakura. Hinata tightened her hold on Naruto after seeing him go berserk and the thought of he had been in Sasuke's place...she would've been doing what Sakura was doing now, principles of conduct be damned. Kurenai looked at them. Only just starting as Ninja and they already experienced the loss of a teammate. It's never easy. End song. Kakashi and Zabuza were still fighting but it was obvious Zabuza was worn out.

"Why? Why can't I keep up with him?" Zabuza asked himself as he looked at Kakashi not looking tired yet. "Damn you!" He dashed to him as Kakashi just used a back hand swing on Zabuza and smacked his face. He didn't even have to try at this point. He noted Zabuza's shoulder took a bad bite and couldn't move it. Kakashi just kept hitting in the face with back hand swings. "I'll split you in half! HAA!" Zabuza at this point was swinging his sword randomly. Kakashi dodged all the attacks as he then appeared behind him.

"Look at you. You're falling apart. I knew you didn't have what it takes for the long haul." kakashi told him as he had his hand on his neck.

"What did you say!?" Zabuza asked him in annoyance.

"You have no idea what real strength is." Kakashi replied. Zabuza was in a panic now.

"So this is how it turns out. Pathetic." Said Gato within the mist as he was just watching and no one was aware he was there. Kakashi pulled out two Kunais.

"You're finished. Game over." Kakashi told him as he was going to stab him but Zabuza reacted and did a back swing so his sword could get him which forced Kakashi to stab his other arm. Now both arms were usuless to Zabuza as his grip on the Guillotine sword was gone and it landed to the side of the bridge. Naruto and Hinata got couldn't believe after all that Zabuza still had all that fight in him. Now, both of you arms are useless. What now?" Kakashi asked him. You can't even weave a hand sign. Zabuza was about to comment till they all heard foot steps coming from the end of the bridge that still need to be finished. "Hmm?" Kakashi, Naruto, Kurenai, and Hinata looked to see it was Gato.

"He did quite a number on ya, didn't he Zabuza? You look like yesterdays Sashimi. I must say I'm...disappointed." Gato said as we see he has his whole gang the size of a small army standing behind him. Apparently they all snuck by during the commotion by boat and climbed up by rope then rope ladders and some grappling hooks. Meanwhile back in the Leafe Village. We see Kushina resting on her and Minato's bed as he is tending to her. She seems to be resting quite well. Tayuya walks in since she returned from her mission a few days ago.

"How's mom doing?" She asked.

"She'll be okay. She just needs to rest for now." Minato replied.

"Why did this happen?" She asked her father.

"It's a guess but since your mother and Naruto carry half and half of the Fox's Chakra it would make sense that they'd be linked in some way. She must've felt some of the Chakra being used along with whatever extreme emotion triggered it." Minato explained.

"Does that mean the seal is broken?"

"No, not necessarily. At the most I think chakra would've just leaked out bit by bit till Naruto calmed down. I always did plan on him mastering the chakra but this was too soon." Minato replied. "We'll just have to wait for Kakashi to come back so he can fill us in on the details." Minato replied as they watched Kushina sleep. Back on the bridge.

"What are you doing here, Gato? Who are all theses thugs you brought with you?" Zabuza asked obviously confused by his appearance. Cue nervous.

"Well, you see there's been a slight change in plan." Gato replied with a grin as he tapped his cane on the ground. "According to the new plan you die right here on this bridge, Zabuza." Zabuza was shocked he said that. He actually beat him to the punch on the betrayal portion of his plan.

"What!?"

"You're too expensive. So, I'm cutting my losses and hired these thugs of course even they cost money. If you could slaughter a few of them before you die that would be swell. Think you can manage that oh Demon of the Mist." Gato said as he laughed at Zabuza's current condition. "Look at you. You look about as Demonic as a wet kitten." All the thugs laughed along with Gato. Naruto and Hinata were looking worried.

"Man look at them all! As if we didn't have enough trouble with Zabuza already." Naruto said outloud.

"Almost everyone is worn out." Hinata pointed out.

"Kurenai how good are you and Takeru?" Kakashi asked her as she was still tending to Haku.

"Honestly after pulling an all nighter at that drug factory i'd say at the most we may only be able to handle the frontline." She replied.

"I figured as much." Kakashi said as their situation was looking pretty bad.

"Well, Kakashi looks my contract is done. There's no reason to continue fighting at the moment." Zabuza said.

"Agreed." Kakashi replied. Naruto had set Hinata down next Kurenai so she could tend to her legs to speak his mind out to Zabuza.

"Are you freaking kidding me!? After everything you've done, you expect us to let you go just like that!?" Naruto yelled at Zabuza.

"Naruto Calm down. Zabuza isn't our enemy. Not now anyway." Kakashi told him.

"Wrong! As far as I'm concerned he's public enemy number one!" Naruto yelled.

"Be quiet boy!" Zabuza told Naruto.

"No! Because of you Haku almost died trying to save your sorry butt! All cause he didn't want be a broken tool!" Naruto continued to yell.

"The boy was my tool and nothing more! A rare treasure I thought that could be of use to me. If he couldn't kill the likes of you then what good is to me?" Zabuza replied.

"Haku lived for you! Even though he knew he was being used he gave it everything he had in our fight! All for the sake of your dream! You've never given him a dream of his own! If you can tell me that after all that time together he doesn't matter to you then you really are the worse kind of scum! Even lower than Gato!" Cue sadness and sorrow. Naruto thought back on Haku's story at how Zabuza needed him instead of being scared of him regardless of the fact he was being used as a tool. "The life of a tool. That's just wrong. It's so wrong!" Naruto yelled as everyone looked at Naruto at how he looked at things. Next thing he heard were tear drops falling to the ground. They came from Zabuza.

"You talk too much boy." To Naruto's surprise Zabuza was crying. "Haku..." He thought back on their time together. Even though he made it clear he only wanted to use him the truth was...he became attached to boy. "Your words cut deep son of the Yellow Flash. Deeper than any blade ever could." Gato was speechless as were his thugs. Seeing Zabuza cry was not what they were expecting to see. "Are you surprised, Gato? Even we Shinobi are capable of feelings. No matter how hard we try to bury them. Well, at least that's where I failed." He tells Gato. "Boy what is your name?" Zabuza asked since he ignored it from the last fight with Kakashi and all he remembered was that he was Yellow Flash's son.

"Naruto. Naruto Namikaze." He replied.

"Naruto...If you really believe there's a better life than a tool...a dream for Haku then I want you to help him find it. I shall take both yours and Kakashi's names with me as souvenirs for the underworld." He told Naruto. Naruto was shocked Zabuza basically entrusted Haku to him. Zabuza removed the bandages covering his mouth with his mouth. "Give me your Kunai." He told Naruto. Naruto dug for his last Kunai and tossed it to him.

"Here." Was all he said as Zabuza caught it with his mouth. End song.

"Okay, enough of this soap opera! The who kills Zabuza will get paid!" Gato told the thugs as they ready for battle. Zabuza stared at Gato as it made him nervous till he saw him start running for him. Cue need to be strong. "Ahh, Kill him! Kill him now!" Gato ordered as he tried to run to the back of all these thugs. At first contact Zabuza sent some flying in the air just by tackling them as he continues kicking easily breakable body parts such as the groin or the base of the neck and switch to slashes with the Kunai in his mouth. Zabuza was doing better than anyone expected till he got stabbed in the back by a thug with a lance. More of them stabbed Zabuza. At first he didn't move but all of a sudden he knocked them all back and continued to press forward. Gato was at the end of the bridge. He chose the wrong side to come up on since it wasn't completed yet. He turned around as he saw Zabuza already making his way to him. "Ahhh, H-H-He's the devil!" He yelled as he could see a devil's aura around Zabuza. He had nowhere to run. He was trapped till finally Zabuza stabbed him in the stomach. End song.

"What's wrong Gato? Afraid of death?" Zabuza asked him with a sadistic look on his face as Gato had a scared look on his face. "For guys like you and me...we end up going to the special place where sinful souls go. I hear it's filled with all kinds of monsters down there. I think I'll fit in just fine. But as for you Gato...you're in for one painful eternity!" Zabuza as he took the Kunai in a sideway slash. Cutting open his stomach as he then Stabbed his heart and let him fall over the bridge and sink into the sea. The thugs were shock at how Zabuza pulled it off. He sent a glare at them as they cut a path for him to walk not wanting to even touch Zabuza. "So this is goodby, Haku..." Zabuza began to hallucinate as to him Haku was a pure light. He looked at his unconscious body as he lay there next to Kurenai. "Forgive me...for what I've done to you..." Zabuza finally fell. First to his knees. As he was now seeing a young Haku smiling at him and was extending his hand to him. "Haku..." He finally fell flat on the ground. He could no longer move. With The Demon of the Mist finally down the thugs began to move. With Sakura's group. A heartbeat was heard.

"Where...Sakura?" Sakura looked down to hear her name being called out. She Sasuke was opening his eyes. He was alive.

"Sasuke? SASUKE!" She called as she hugged him.

"Sakura...that really hurts." Sasuke replied.

"It's a miracle!" Tazuna yelled as Akamaru bark happily.

"Sasuke you jerk you really had us scared there." Kiba reeplied where at the same time Shino finally woke up.

"Aren't forgetting someone?" He asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Oh, hey nice to see you finally woke up." Kiba replied. Sasuke slowly tried to sit up.

"What happened? Where are Naruto and Hinata?" He asked.

"They're fine Sasuke. I don't how but they managed to beat him. He tried to save Zabuza by stopping Kakashi sensei but it looks like he passed out." Sakura explained as pointed them out now the mist was bit by bit clearing up.

"He never intended to kill us. From the very beginning." Sasuke said in his thoughts thinking about how he was alive.

"Just sit still. Pulling these Needles out is going to be a painful process." Takeru said to Sasuke as he sat down next to him.

"Hey! Naruto! Hinata!" Sakura called as they looked to her. "Sasuke's Alive! He's okay!" Hearing those words brought smiles to their faces. No one in their team died.

"Well, will the miracles never stop?" Kakashi asked in a joking manner.

"Hey! Don't ignore us!" A thug yelled out ruining the happy moment. "Who the hell is gonna pay us now?"

"Why don't we go ahead go and take what we can get out of this village and get outta here."

"Oh great." Naruto said. "Kakashi Sensei can't you do something?"

"I've used up a lot of Chakra Naruto. I'm exhausted just like everyone else." Kakashi replied. Just before the thugs took a step an Arrow landed in front of his foot.

"Who shot that arrow!" He asked the Leaf Ninja and Tazuna looked back to see it was the village banding together with Tsunami and Inari leading them. Cue Naruto main theme.

"Inari!" Naruto called out.

"Sorry I took so long but you know heroes always show up at the last minute!" He replied with a smile.

"I can't believe it. They all found the courage to finally stand up and fight." Tazuna said happily as he teared up.

"You hooligans get out of our village!" Tsunami yelled.

"This is our home! And you're not taking it!" Inari yelled as the villagers gave out battle crys.

"No way I'm staying out of this!" Naruto said in his thoughts. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto made ten clones."

"Hmm, I think I may have enough Chakra to help you out here Naruto." Kakashi said in his thoughts. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A Hundread Kakashi's appeared. "Kakashi Style!" They all yelled. Everyone decided to add in what they could.

"Insect clone Jutsu." Shino called as he made five.

"Akamaru! Man beast clone Jutsu!" Kiba had Akamaru transform and used the basic clone jutsu. Since the clone jutsu is more Genjutsu than anything it definitely helped in this situation.

"Clone jutsu!" Sakura yelled and made fifteen.

"Clone Jutsu!" Sasuke only had enough chakra for four.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Takeru made six.

"Clone Jutsu!" Hinata made eight clones and Kurenai being a Genjutsu specialist added to the overwhelming numbers by making it look like everyone was multiplying by the thousands.

"You still wanna pick a with us!" the Kakashi's yelled as the thugs panicked and jumped off bridge and swam away not wanting to face those odds.

"We did it. We have our village back!" A villager yelled as they all cheered in utter happiness. End song. All the clones were dispersed. Kakashi got up finally and walked to Zabuza who was somehow still breathing.

"Sounds like it's over." He said.

"It is." Kakashi replied.

"I know this is a selfish request Kakashi but...can you take me to him?" He asked.

"Sure." Kakashi pulled out the spears and swords and carried Zabuza to the still unconcious Haku. Cue sadness and sorrow. Kakashi laid him down next to Haku. Zabuza using all last remaining strength to actually move his left arm and touch Haku's face that still looked as innocent as the day he found him. He looked so peaceful for being unconscious. Like he was sleeping and wondered what he would be dreaming about if he raised more like a father would.

"Haku...it looks like this is where we part...(sob, sob) I'm so sorry. You were a real treasure...my one real treasure in this world and I tarnished you. I only wish you could hear me apologize. How I wish I could stay here with you to see you grow into a man, but I'm afraid even after you die you won't see me since I don't think I'll be allowed up in the place where all good souls go. Take care of yourself...my son..." Zabuza said to him as everyone notice it was suddenly snowing.

"Snow?" Kakashi said. Everyone remained silent to give Zabuza his moment of Silence. Naruto was crying his eyes out. Hinata scooted to him and held his hand. Naruto naturally reacted and hled her hand tight.

"Haku said...(sniff, sniff) Where he came from...it was always snowing." Naruto said through his sniffles.

"Of course. Haku's soul is as pure as the snow. Well Zabuza maybe Haku did hear you and you will get to see him again someday up there." Kakashi said to the now dead Zabuza who had a sincere smile on his face. He died happy. As we hear his final thoughts.

"Find your dream and be happy Haku, my son. The world is yours to see." Zabuza said in his final thoughts where we see Haku's unconciously shed a tear. After that al the leaf ninja were taken to Tazuna's house to recover from the exhaustion and injuries. It took a day but Haku finally woke up. He looked at his surroundings and noticed he was crying.

"Zabuza..."

"Finally awake." A somewhat recovered Kakashi said to him. He still needed a few days before he could be considered full strength. Kakashi told Haku everything while everyone was asleep. Haku was sad Zabuza was gone. He was happy to hear Zabuza called him his son, but even still he felt his purpose in life was gone. "You'd be wrong to think that." Haku looked at Kakashi in surprise. "Zabuza wanted you to find your own dream."

"But how am I supposed to do that?" He asked.

"By living your life everyday to the fullest." Kakashi replied with a smile under his mask. End song.

"Hey! Haku's awake!" Naruto yelled as he got up. cue Go Go Naruto! A pillow was thrown at him.

"Shut up! Do you know what time it is!?" Sasuke yelled at him.

"Damn it! I can't believe I actually cried for you!" Naruto said to him.

"Shows what a loser you actually are." Sasuke said as he smirked at him.

"If you wanna fight then bring it on!" Naruto yelled at him.

"How bout both of you shut up before I can kick both of your asses!" Kiba yelled with Akamaru barking in agreement with his owner.

"It's too noisy." Shino said in his usual manner.

"Naruto! Quit making a ruckus!" Sakura yelled.

"Naruto it's too early for this." Hinata scolded him.

"Let them fight it out. The more they knock each other out the less I have to babysit." Takeru said as he was studying the Gullotine blade outside since it was obviously too big to take inside.

"Takeru you'll never make Jonin with that attitude." Kurenai lectured him. Haku just watched them continue on like everything was okay.

"You know, between you and me. I think Naruto may have found his Ninja way thanks to you." Kakashi whispered to him as he pulled out his book.

"Because of me?" Haku said.

"If you want you can always come back with us. I'm sure Lord Hokage would have no problems with you." Kakashi told him. Haku wasn't sure about it. end song.

"Yeah! Come with us Haku!" Naruto told him as the squabbling stopped for a minute.

"But I..."

"Who cares about the fact we in a life or death battle. That's ancient history now." Naruto told him.

"I did lose to you so having you around means I can get a rematch." Sasuke told him.

"You're not a bad person Haku but it wouldn't be good to out alone." Hinata tld him. Haku didn't think he'd be forgiven like this.

"Okay...for now I guess." Haku replied making Naruto happy. Cue morning. Three days later everyone was all healed up and Haku was packed and in his Pink Kimomo again. Making Sakura and Hinata lose their confidence as girls. They were all standing in the front of the comleted bridge.

"Sure you can't stay to celebrate?" Tazuna asked.

"We'd love to but we need to be heading back." Kakashi replied.

"Hey, Naruto...we meet again?" Inari asked. "Of course we will! It's a promise! And I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja way! Believe it!" Naruto replied as he yelled his newly found Ninja way. "You know can cry this time. It's alright for moments like this." Naruto tells him as he was holding back the dramatic tears.

"N-No that's alright. You look like you'll cry first. So you go ahead." Inari replied having the same feelings.

"No, you first."

"No, you"

"You!"

"You!" They both turned around crying manly tears. Everyone was making their way home on the newly built bridge. Haku looked back at Zabuza's grave which was on top of a cliff that oversaw the sea. Haku had left a few white flowers known as a Sweet peas. They symbolized his saying good-bye to Zabuza and Thank you for taking care of him.

"I will live my life and find my own dream Zabuza. I promise." He said his thoughts as looked ahead and continued walking with everyone. Tazuna and the villagers watched them leave.

"It's hard to see them leave but I'm sure will meet them again someday." Tsunami said.

"Yeah, I'm sure we will." Tazuna replied.

"Hey Tazuna. You never told us what you were gonna name this bridge." A villager said.

"Oh, really?" Tazuna thought for a second. "I think I'll call it the Grand Naruto Namikaze Bridge."

"What? Are you sure you wanna call it that?"

"It was because of that boy that this was possible. He helped everyone find their courage again. Besides, I have feeling that name is going to become something of a legend." Tazuna told everyone. The Land of Waves was now looking at a bright future. End song.

End of episode 12

Preview time!

Alright! We're finally home!" Naruto yells as we see wake up in his pajamas. "We got a new friend and I'm gonna get a hell of a lot stronger!" We Haku walking around the village getting used to things till he gets stopped by one random girl after another since he was now dressing in more masculine clothes but had such a pretty boy look to him. "Wait what's happening now? A promotion exam!" Yes my next step to Hokage is finally open!

Next Time! Haku's new life! The Chunin Exam begins!

We are left to see Team Seven entering the building for the Chunin Exam.

Oh god. That's one arc down. Thank you all for being supportive! I hope I can continue to impress bit by bit. I'll be starting college in less than two weeks so My uploads will probably be slower after that so I'll upload as much as I can before then. Again Thanks for the supports. y'all make this story continue! y'all are awesome!


	13. Opening 2 Haruka Kanata

Naruto A Different beginning Op 2

Haruka Kanata

This will be the description of an opening to this fanfic so in case those fans wanted me continue this so refer to this chapter til the next one.

Everything starts off with the wind blowing on the new young generation in naruto's group as we zoom past Haku, Sanouske, Takeru, Tayuya, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and finally Naruto who throws a Kunai to the title of this fic.

Umikomu ze akuseru Kakehiki wa nai sa sou dayo yoru wo nukeru

(Hit the gas! There's no need to finagle, oh yeah we'll go all through the night.)

during the first verse we see close ups of Naruto performing jumps, flips, and giving a victory sign with his right hand followed by Sasuke with kunais, then fire ball jutsu, and standing in his usual manner, then Sakura posing and being cute with her smiles, followed by a kunai in her mouth performing genjutsu, then sticking out her tongue at those she teases.

Nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo hibi wo kezuru

(I'll complain at the end, the balancce is zero, oh yeah! We'll whittle the days away...)

In this verse we see the chunnin exam preliminary arena where all the rookie nine plus the three sound ninja, and the sand siblings stood and each took a battle stance

Kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyuto hiki yosetara todoku yo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa

(When you open your heart a little, and pull someone close to you, Your feelings will surely reach them deeper, yeah...)

At this verse if you remember how each team was shown in the original opening which I am following for this it starts off with team Tayuya being show with Tayuya obviously being the leader and Haku has bee added on there as the new guy to their new four man cell, followed by team Guy, Team ten, Team eight, Team seven, then finally team Gaara. We then see a glimpse of Kabuto grinning as he fixes his glasses followed by Orochimaru hiding in the shadows as his snake eyes watch Sasuke and Naruto as they are surrounded in total darkness and finally we see all the Jonin senseis with Tsunade, Shizune, Ibiki, and Iruka then finally Hiashi, Saya, Mikoto, Tsume holding Miu in her arms, and Minato as Anko suddenly jumps him and acts flirty where an angry and Jealous Kushina starts thrwoing it down with Anko. At last word where we hear "aa!(Yeah!) We see Naruto yelling as he once again powers up with the fox's chakra as we the point where main teams mentioned get a quick circle view as they each stand at teh center of the Chunnin exam stadium starting with team gaara, team Tayuya, Team, Guy, Team eight, Team Ten, and finally Team seven.

Iki isoide shiboritotte

(Hurry it up! Wring it out!)

We see Naruto being knocked back but gets back up to dash at his opponent.

Motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tooku he

(Through my legs are all tangled, they will surely take me far...)

Lee using his Taijutsu to take down a rain ninja, followed by Hinata using her gentle fist. We then see Neji and Hinata staring each other down in the Chunin exam stadium, followed by Naruto and a partly transformed Gaara who stared each other down at the forest where they have their big battle.

Ubaitotte tsukandatte

(Even if I steal it and manage to grasp it,)

We Kabuto taking on team Tayuya as they each try attack as he only dodged them while keeping his usual arrogant smirk. Where Shizune jumps in to help.

Kimi janai nara imi wa nai no sa

(If it isn't you, then what's the point?)

We then see Minato and Tsunade fighting Orochimaru where he evades their attacks and quickly uses the reanimation jutsu.

Dakara Haruka Kanata

(So I'll go far into the distance!)

We see Naruto getting up with his fellow young Ninja as they looked at the sun setting where we then return to the Prelimanary stadium zooming away getting a full view of young nineteen Ninja mentioned in this opening all looking determined with something to prove.


	14. Chapter 13

Naruto: A Different Beginning

Episode 13

In the Leaf Village the birds were chirping and the sky was clear. Kakashi was giving his report on everything that transpired in the Land of Waves to Minato.

"And that's everything that happened. I don't if the fact he's able to heal like that along with the fact he lost control is good or bad." Kakashi told him.

"That is a concern but the Seal is still intact and it looks like it weakened a bit. That sudden out burst affected Kushina as well. Luckily I can always make the proper adjustments to reinforce the seal for them. Right now it's too soon for him to try and use the Fox's Chakra." Minato replied to his report "For now let's just keep it under the table." He told him.

"I understand. On another note..." Kakashi started.

"Yes. The boy. After a talk with The Mizukage I was able to convince her to drop the charges." He replied calmly.

"She asked for something in exchange from you didn't she?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. Don't tell Kushina this. There are very few women she gets along with. One of them being The newly appointed Mizukage Mei Terumi." He replied looking worried about what she's going to ask for.

"Heh, If I recall she's been into you since you saved her during the last Ninja war." Kakashi said while laughing at his Sensei's predicament.

"Moving on from your fun. Haku is now allowed to live here and can be instated as a Leaf Shinobi. Takeru Volunteered to take him in as a roommate and new teammate for his squad since Haku obviously shows his skills were pratically at a Jonin's level but it would good for him to learn to work with others in a team and was allowed to have the rank of Chunin after a Takeru insisting on it. Hard to say no when Takeru in insists on someone." Minato said to Kakashi.

"Who exactly is he? Even with my skills as a former Anbu he's kept his tracks clean and clear and I can definitely tell you had a helping hand in covering them." Kakashi told his Sensei.

"There are somethings that are left a secret even from you. Takeru requested I keep quiet about who he is. I'm sure he'll eventually come out of his shell and let go of hiding in the armors on his own someday. For now let's just say I want him to feel like he can trust others. That's all I can tell you on the matter." Minato replied to Kakashi.

"Very well then." Kakashi left to rest since teams seven and eight were granted a week to rest before being assigned anymore rest. Three weeks later. We now see Haku waking up in his new room. He opened up the curtains as we now see him wearing an aqua colored sleeping robe. He was enjoying the sun rays coming in through the window till he heard a small explosion.

"What was that?" He asked as he went downstairs into the basement where black smoke came out and he covered his mouth. Before he could enter Takeru came out wearing a smelting mask. Once again Haku looked depressed he still could not see his new roommates face. "What happened down there?"

"Nothing unusual for me. Making a sword to replicate the Guillotine's swords abilities is trickier than expected. The fact it needs Iron found in blood to regenerate is the one factor I want to change. Getting blood from enemies isn't always something I can get my hands on." He explained acting like it was nothing he went to get a bottle of Leaf Village soda.

"you were up all night working on that?" Haku asked him as he watched him chug down his drink while trying to get a good angle to get a peak at his face but Takeru finished before he could as he put smelting mask back down.

"Yep."

"Then how does it explode if you were just making a sword?" He asked.

"Oh, that. I was trying to use chakra as a new source to regenerate it but I kinda over shot the amount needed when I welded it together." He replied as he threw the bottle in the trash.

"Is it alright drink soda early in the morning?" He asked.

"The brain needs sugar to work and Soda has the right amount I need to keep working right now. It'll keep me going long enough till my coffee is done." He replied.

"I...see. Do you ever get lonely locking yourself like this? I'm sure you must have a few friends here or someone you like or even just your team?" Haku asked.

"I don't. To go out there is get close to someone and that is some thing I don't want...not anymore." He replied as we see a quick peek of a little boy with black hair crying from being in pain. It quickly ends as it came. "Bottom line is that I have trust issues. Hiding behind masks will at least keep people uninterested."

"Then why let me stay here?" Haku asked.

"Cause you have potential and I'm curious to see how your Kekkei Genkai works. Also cause what it's like to live alone. Better to have a roommate tilll you're able to stand on your feet." He replied.

"And there's absolutely no one you like? Not enough to let her get close to you?" He asked him. Takeru hesitated as he instantly thought of a certain red head playing a blue flute in the park.

"No. Anyway, since you're staying here now You get to buy groceries for this week. I gave you time to get used to things here and I think you can hadle yourself. I'm not too picky with food. So get what you like." Takeru told him as he pointed out the money and map to the market on the counter kitchen table and went back down to his lab to work and closed the door.

"I guess we all have our demons to face." Haku said to himself as he decided to get changed to knock out the grocery shopping. In the Uzumaki house Tayuya woke up wearing a gray shirt and blue jogging pants to do some morning excercises and wanted to see if Naruto wanted to join her. She heard him making noises in his room and decided to open the door. She saw him in a meditative state to get better chakra control.

"Morning sis." Naruto said. Cue Afternoon of Konoha. Naruto was in his black shirt and orange shorts.

"Hey, little brother how bout some training. It's been awhile since we hung out and trained together." She replied.

"Yeah, I'm down for it." Naruto replied as he and Tayuya headed out to train. In the Uchiha home Sasuke was in the training area practicing his Jutsus and Shuriken throws.

"Fire Style! Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke blew out the flames on the straw dummy target. The flames were looking more powerful. "Not enough. I still got a long way to go if I wanna defeat him." Sasuke said ot himself as he recalled his loss to Haku on the bridge. Haku was more than happy to accept a rematch. Then he thought about Itachi despite Haku's skill and speed even he could Itachi was an entirely different league.

"Saski!" Sasuke turned around to see his niece running to him.

"Miu? What are you doing here?" He asked her. She was Itachi's daughter but she knew nothing about him and still smiled like everything her life was okay. He patted her head only hoping that nothing happens to take away this happy smile and attitude she always carries.

"I came to play!" She happily replied after her grandmother told her Sasuke was off for a few days.

"But I'm kind of..." He was about to tell her he was busy with training till she made a sad look and looked like she was about to cry with tears only a three old could make. "I guess I can play for a little while." He replied after knowing he couldn't say no when does that.

"Yay! Saski gonna play!" She yelled happily as she pulled him by the arm to play at the house. She was really attached to Sasuke and loved to play with her Uncle. "Saski is my favorite uncles!"

"I'm your only uncle, Miu." Sasuke corrected her but tuned him out with a happy song as she pulled him into the living room where she had her toys set and ready to play. "(sigh) Oh well it's not all bad I guess." He said to himself. End song. At the Hyuga main house Hinata went looking for her mother. Her Father was training Hanabi. She found her mother at the gardens with that far away look on her face.

"Mother." She called out as she turned to Hinata.

"Oh, Hinata. What is it?" She saked.

"Mother I need you to help me with my training and I want to tell me why you look so sad?" Hinata with a determined look on her face. Seeing Naruto find his Ninja way despite how he almost lost control. If she hoped to catch up and stand next to him she will need to train harder and become stronger. The first step for her was to help fix the problems in her family.

"Hinata..." Saya was surprised. Maybe she underestimated her daughter a bit for being this forward. "Okay. I'll tell you and depending how you take it and what you decide I'll see if I train you." Saya told her the problems she was having Hiashi from him changing from the man she once knew the struggle of getting Neji to forgive his uncle and let go of this hatred he has for the main branch. Hinata listened to her mother and was surprised at what her mother has been carrying on her shoulders. Hinata told her that she will help her mother fix her family and find a way to get her father back to how he was. Her new training has begun. Both her and Hinata took one of the training fields with the wooden posts to practice outside the Hyuga compound. Haku was walking the streets in a simple mesh shirt and white sleeveless shirt, and wore a Hakama with winter designs on it. oddly enough it worked well for him especially with way he combed his hair and made a pony tail. Not paying attention as he was looking at the groceries and their price ranges a groupd of girls were checking him out. They have never seen a boy look so beautiful before. They were mostly about his age or roughly about a year to 3 years older.

"I think balanced meals would be good. If I let him eat too many sweets he'll probably die before he turns twenty." Haku said to himself as the stalking girls overheard it and began to have wild imaginations.

"Him?" A random blonde said.

"Oh god could he be?" cue sexiness. A brunette replied as the group began to imagine Haku and whoever his roommate was being a young gay couple living on their own. Haku dressed all nice as he was serving dinner to his lover. One of them imagined his partner being a rough type of gay while Haku was the innocent sensativee lover as they imagine Haku getting the rough love treatment. "W-We shouldn't be doing this now! Ahh!" That caused them to have nose bleeds and pass out. Haku looked at them.

"Hmm? This village sure has strange customs compared to the mist village. Ordinarily getting caught wold result in getting killed back when the third Mizukage ran things." Haku said in his thoughts as he continued with his shopping. End song. Once Haku got the groceries he began to head home but got the feeling he was still being followed. "Excuse me. For those that are following me could you please refrain from doing so. I'm afraid it's making me feel uncomfortable." Haku said to the open road as he gave natural pretty boy smile which made his stalkers faint. "I wonder if this counts as a form of Ninja training?" Haku clearly did not understand the concept of being eye candy. He then continued on back to his new home. He heard the noises in the basement which meant he was still working but noted the fact he made lunch for him which was a simple sandwich with an Ice Tea but the thought made him think that maybe getting him to open up and trust others wasn't a farfetched idea after all. He put all the groceries away and ate up. The days passed on and team seven and eight were back on missions. Naruto was amped up and ready to go on another mission but sadly they were back on the usual D rank missions. Cue it's the training. First they had to pull weeds for a farmer.

"Okay fine I'll just consider this as part of my training. HAHH!" Naruto yelled as he started pulled as fast he could. But he wore himself out on it while Sakura and Sasuke sighed at him. "Okay maybe I'll shine on the next mission." Naruto said to himself as they were supposed to walk a few dogs for a feudal lord. Naruto took the biggest one and was getting dragged by it.

"Typical. Of all the ones he had to choose he picked the biggest one." Sakura said to Sasuke as they looked disappointed that this was the same Naruto who showed leadership potential.

"Come on! Just listen to me! Huh?" Naruto noticed the dog dragging him to a danger zone. "Oh crap! Mine field!" Naruto yelled as the dog dragged him and stepp on a mine. Miraclously they survived with a few burns and the dog acted like it was nothing. "Oh man that sucked. You are a very bad dog." Naruto complained as the dog just barked. End song. After days of D rank missions Naruto was getting annoyed as he pouted in his room and laid on his bed. He heard a knock.

"Hey, Fishcake." Naruto looked to see it was his mother wanting to let him know dinner was ready. "What's wrong?"

"It's just I've been doing nothing but D rank missions and I really feel..."

"Frustrated that you can't show what you're made of." She finished his statement.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" He asked.

"Don't forget I was a young Genin too and trust me I know what's it like." She replied as she sat next to him and put her arm around him. "You're a lot like me at this age but trust me Naruto every mission you do no matter how silly or uncool you may think it is, it's important to do your best in every mission because the village needs the support and depend on you young Genin too. Try to enjoy the easy missions before you get hit with a difficult mission again." She told her son with a loving tone.

"If...you're sure." He replied since he knows his mother is speaking from her own experiences.

"Anyway how bout you go find your sister. I think she went out to the park to train and your Aunt Shizune and Godmother are coming to join us for dinner with your father." She told him as she kissed his forehead.

"Okay." He replied. Now he took off to find his sister as Kushina smiled at her boy while she got the table set up. Naruto went looking for Tayuya as she found her playing her flute. She always played beautiful music. He stood there waiting for her to finish. When she finished playing she heard clapping and saw it was her brother. "That was awsome sis!"

"Thanks. I'm glad my music at least has meaning to someone." She told him as she got up and petted his his head.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Mom says to come home for dinner." Naruto told her. Even most boys his age would try act distant from their sisters Naruto didn't care. He loved his sister and enjoyed spending time with her. They started making their way back home till they noticed a square shaped rock following them. It followed quite a ways till..."Okay! Look there's no such thing a square rock! So knock off the following already!"

"Ha! As expected of my rival!" That familiar voice said. Cue it's the training. We it's Konohamaru with two others with him. A girl with pigtails standing upright and a kid with glasses who seem to a lot of snot.

"Konohamaru! Wait hwo are these two?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Udon! The strategist of the team!" Udon said as he breathed in through his snot.

"And I'm Moegi! The sexy Kunoichi!" Moegi said as she did cute sexy pose.

"Together! We're the Konohamaru Squad!" The three yelled as they posed.

"You guys followed us for that?" Naruto asked not sure what to make of their introduction.

"Umm, hey. Aren't you Tayuya?" Moegi asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Tayuya asked her.

"It's just I heard so many rumors about you!" Moegi looked like she was meeting her idol for first time. "Beautiful, strong, knows really powerful Genjutsus, plays beautiful music with her flute, and I hear you sing too! People even say you could surpass your mother, Lady Kushina!" She exclaimed as like a fan girls. Tayuya blushed since this the first person to talk about her like that.

"Oh well, I don't know about all that." Tayuya said trying to be modest. End song. Just then Konohamaru screamed as he was picked up by his scarf by a random person with purple make-up on his face, wore an all black outfit and strange hat, and was carrying something with over his left shoulder.

"Didn't know they made Ninjas this small. The Leaf Village sure has come a long way." He said as Konohamaru was struggling to get loose.

"Boss Help!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Let go of him right now!" Naruto yelled as he went in to charge at him while Tayuya noted something about him.

"Naruto hold on." Tayuya pulled him back as she also point to his legs.

"What the? Is that Chakra?" He asked.

"Put the boy down. This isn't exactly how visitors from another village should be acting." Naruto looked shocked at the mention of foreign Ninjas.

"A foreign Ninja?" Naruto looked at him and just realized those clothes he was wearing wearn't sold in the leaf village. Naruto called Shadow clones to jump him as the mystery Ninja drop Konohamaru to pull them in with more Chakra strings. As each of them dispersed he noted that the Naruto from ealier was switched out with a log when he wasn't looking and grabbed Konohamaru.

"That was pretty cool boss." Konohamaru told him.

"Not bad. I hope that's not all you can do." The mystery Ninja was looking interested till a rock was thrown to his hand that was reaching for the object wrapped in bandages. "What the?" He looked to who threw that and there was Sasuke with Miu cheering at her uncle's aim. Sasuke was just taking her out for a walk till overheard the commotion and was just watching from the tree with Miu on his lap.

"I think you've caused enough trouble in our village." Sasuke told him.

"Always gotta steal the spotlight, don't ya?" Naruto asked him as he was smirking at Sasuke. Being rivals they had that sort of bond and their friendship was slowly getting back on track.

"Yay! Uncles! Yay!" Miu yelled.

"Kankuro, There you are." Just then a Blonde girl with short pig tails wearing a short skirt fighting Kimono with a mesh shirt under it walked in to find her companion messing around. She wore a head band around her neck that hand what looked like an hour glass symbol.

"Oh, Hey Temari. Come on these little pipsqueaks are asking for it." Kankuro replied.

"How long do you intend to mess around." said a voice that put fear into every one. Sasuke heard it from behind him and jumoed away with Miu in his arms and landed next to Naruto. On the branch above Sasuke there was another mystery Ninja with red hair and green eyes, the out line of his eyes were totally black and on his forehead was the symbol for Love. It looked he was coming out of some sand while hanging upside down.

"How did that guy get behind me?" Sasuke said in his thoughts trying to soothe Miu since even she can sense how scary and dangerous this one was. This red haired Ninja was different from the other two. He gave off a dangerous aura.

"H-Hey, easy Gaara. I was just playing around." Kankuro told him trying to stay on his good side. The one called Gaara came down from the tree as the sand he was using went back into his gord.

"If you weren't my brother I'd kill you." He said so coldly to Kankuro as he walked forward looking at Naruto and Sasuke. "What are your names?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke replied.

"And my name is Naruto Namikaze." Naruto replied.

"I see. I'll keep those names in mind if I should kill you two." He replied.

"So that's the Hokage's son." Temari said in her thoughts as she was making a note of it and noted Tayuya.

"Hey Red! What's your name? You blondie's girlfriend?" She said as she smirked at her.

"My name is Tayuya Namikaze and Naruto is my little brother." She replied. "This girl...really gets on my bad side." Tayuya said in her thoughts since there's something about Temari she didn't like. Especially the way she was looking at her brother.

"Oh, my mistake." Temari said with false modesty.

"What are Ninja from the Hidden Sand Village doing here?" She asked.

"We're here for the Chunin exams of course. Your village is hosting them this year." Temari replied as she gave a smirk to Tayuya like she had her beat somehow.

"Oh of course. Though I'm surprised someone as experienced looking as you isn't a Chunin yet." Tayuya replied as she smirked back as their having their little turf war on each other.

"The Chunin exams?" Naruto and Sasuke said. Has it really been that long since the last Chunin exam. The three Sand Ninja took their leave.

"Hey Sis, would we be able to take the Chunin exams?" Naruto asked Tayuya as she snapped back to reality. Sasuke listened as he got up and carried his niece in his arm still freaked out by Gaara.

"Well, that would depend on your sensei's." Tayuya replied as we now look into the Hokage Tower Where Minato's last business for the day was to ask the Jonin if they think their students were ready to take the Chunin exams taking place in two weeks.

"Alright I called you three here cause based of the records your teams have shown the most progress in missions done as well as a rapid developement. Do you three wish to allow your Genin to compete." Minato asked as Shizune was ready to take names while Tsunade listened.

"I Kakashi Hatake leader of Team Seven allow Naruto Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha to participate in the Chunin Exams." Kakashi replied.

"I Kurenai Yuhi leader of Team Eight allow Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame to participate in the Chunin Exams." Kurenai replied.

"I Asuma Sarutobi leader of Team Ten allow Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi to participate in the Chunin Exams." Asuma replied.

"This will be the first set of rookies to compete in awhile." Tsunade told Minato.

"Alright then. With your approvals they will compete in the Chunin exams and you three are to inform them they are to be prepared in two weeks from now." Minato told them.

"Yes Lord Hokage." The three jonin Sensei replied as they took their leave. When they all went Home and had dinner. Naruto told them of what happened with the Sand Ninja.

"Tayuya what did you think of them?" Kushina asked her daughter.

"Blonde bimbo." She mumbled.

"Okay obviously you two hit off badly." Kushina said knowing what happened.

"Oh, speaking of them." Minato started off being oblivious to his daughter's current dislike for Temari. "Those were the Kazekage's children and has sent a proposal." He said.

"What kind of proposal?" Kushina asked hoping he was not say what she thinks he was gonna say.

"Well, he felt that relations between our two villages could be better by unionizing our two villages." He replied.

"Really? How?" Naruto asked.

"You just gotta meet his daughter as a bride canidate." cue fooling mode. The reactions were less than excited. Naruto spat his drink and choked, Tayuya looked she just got in the heart, and Kushina, Tsunade, and Shizune jaws dropped he said that so calmly.

"SAY WHAT!?" everyone yelled at him.

"You mean...I gotta...There's a chance that blonde bimbo...might be...my in law..." Tayuya could not even finish her sentence.

"Minato! What the hell!? He's only twelve!" Kushina's mother mode kicked in.

"This also applies to Tayuya." He replied.

"No way!" Tayuya yelled. She had no intention of dating the make-up man or his kid brother who looked he'd kill you if he had a chance.

"Minato! What are you thinking!?" Kushina complained.

"Kushina you know this kind of thing happens. Tayuya was put off cause she requested it but now that she has a reputation and can't deny she's our daughter so she's now she's on the list. Naruto can't even hide due to our resemblences." Minato explained. This kind of thing was normal for those related to those in positions of power. "Look at the very least you too will have to sit down and meet with them on for dinner in over two weeks."

"Why two weeks from now?" Naruto asked.

"They're busy preparing for the Chunin Exams and their Sensei is their escort and Lord Kazekage wants to be here for the meeting. You don't have to accept but this is a good way to know them and see if you want to or not." Minato told them.

"This is a dream, mama! Tell me this is a dream!" Tayuya grabbing her mother wanting all this to be a dream. End song. The next morning Team Seven was at the one of the bridges in the village waiting for Kakashi who as usual was late. Sakura and Sasuke noticed Naruto was looking like his life was over.

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked.

"Wish I knew." Sasuke replied.

"Hey Naruto. What's wrong?" Sakura asked him.

"I...I...I just got told I have to meet a bride canidate...in two weeks." Naruto replied like he was dead inside.

"What!?" Sakura yelled and Sasuke looking shocked. "Whoa, whoa wait! Are you sure about that? I mean that would mean by technacality you're getting engaged!"

"I know! Don't remind me!" Naruto replied.

"It's not that uncommon. Clans like the Hyuga and Uchiha and even those related to the Hokage like Naruto or Lady Tsunade are entitled to these situations." That explanation hit Sakura like a ton of bricks. Meaning someone could up win Sasuke.

"AHHHH!" Her inner self screamed.

"What happened here?" They all looked up and saw Kakashi. "Sorry, I'm late guys. I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life." He calmly told them.

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at him.

"Ok, listen. Lord Hokage has talked with me and a few other Jonin yesterday and just got the final approval." Kakashi told them.

"What approval?" Sakura asked.

"You three will be taking part in the Chunin exams." Kakashi told surprising his three students.

"Are you serious!?" Naruto asked.

"Very serious. They begin in less than two weeks." Kakashi told them. "Before you ask me why. I'll tell you my reasons. While it is a long shot for any of you to pass and get promoted Chunin I am allowing you all to compete to gain some experience from this and get idea of what's expected of you as a Chunin. I think you all have enough potential to do well." Kakshi told them as he smiled at them. They each smiled looking excited at the chance to go to the Chunin exams on the first chance it was available. Not many young fresh Genin get to compete at the Chunin exams within their first year. With that they began preparing for the Chunin exams. Kakashi didn't tell much except to only trust each other and work together as a team. They did their own team drills as well as finding time to do their own training. Sakura didn't what she could offer in the combat department. She was barelt able to do much. It was only two days since they were told they'd be competing and was walking trying find away to be more useful to her team till she bumped into someone and fell on her butt.

"Sorry about that." She said till she looked up and couldn't believe who it was.

"Hey, aren't you Naruto's teammate?" It was none other than Tsunade. Sakura had only seen her a few times during mission briefings and knows she's Naruto's godmother. "What are you doing out here alone?" Tsunade asked her as she picked her up. Cue Sakura's theme.

"I was...just thinking, ma'am." She replied sadly. Tsunade noted it.

"Care to talk about while we walk?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't want to trouble you ma'am." Sakura being modest.

"Don't worry about it. I have free time in my schedule anyway. Now come on." Tsunade told her as she got her to walk with her. Sakura began talking about what her problem. It was a good fifteen minutes of listening to her. "I see. That is a dliema." Tsunade replied as she thought about her record. She recalled out of Team Seven she show the most Chakra control. "Listen Sakura, if you're interested I think I can help you."

"What? Really? I mean are you sure?" Sakura was flabbergasted. The legendary Sanin Tsunade was actually offering to train her.

"Of course. You're record shows you have an excellent amount of Chakra control. Trust me even with just two weeks I think you'll be amazed with the results. It's not gonna be easy. It will take dedication and hard work. Are you up for it?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" Sakura replied happily. She was now a student of Tsunade. Sasuke had asked his mother for one on one training. His mother being the second strongest kunoichi next to Kushina. Mikoto spent time teaching him the proper usage of his Sharingan and it's current limitations then helped him learn some new shuriken and fire Jutsus. To his surprise despite his own personal training, his mother was a harsh mistress and put Sasuke through some serious extremes in physical training. Hinata continued her training with her mother and she was more brutal than her father. Hinata stood tall and kept getting up. Her mother kept telling her to get up and try again. She could see Hinata was determined to see this through. Naruto manged to keep this bride canidate meeting thing a secret from everyone outside of his team. Naruto was working on one of his mother's Jutsus. It was one she taught Tayuya and taught him him that. Tayuya also taught him a trick with her Genjutsu that took him awhile to get used to. During their training more and more Shinobi of different nations were arriving and being offered lodgings. Stone Ninja arrived on of them being the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, followed by Rain Ninja, Grass Ninja and one of them looked serpent like with her tongue sticking out, then Mist Ninja walking with a beautiful woman wearing the Mizukage hat walking in front of them. These groups of young Ninja were all participating in the Chunin Exams.The night before in a training field being used by Neji Hyuga's team. We see a boy with a bowl hair cut, bushy eye brows, in a green jump suit and wore his head band around his waist and had light brown leg warmers just above of his sandles. Next to him was a girl weearing a Chinese top, black pants and had Chinese hair buns.

"Did you hear. There are going to be rookies at this Chunin Exam. That has not happened in the last Two years." The green jump suit boy said as the girl threw her Kunai at the target with a perfect bulls eye.

"Then let's be sure to welcome them properly." Neji replied as his team was ready to go. The day of the exam came. Haku was on the roof with Takeru and Sanouske. Their mission was to act as security to make sure nothing happens. In the Hokage tower Minato was doing paperwork in the hopes to stay hidden from a certain someone. He heard a knock on the phone.

"Busy right now." He said till he heard the door open.

"Not too busy for me I hope." A seductive voice that made Minato freeze. "Oh no." He said in his thoughts. "Uhh, hello...Lady Mizukage."

"Now, now there's no need to so formal, Mi-na-to." She said as she stroked his cheek after closing the door.

"Is this about the favor?" He asked hoping to change the subject quickly. This wouldn't be the first time she tried seducing him.

"Oh, right. How bout having an affair with me?" She told him as was breathing in his ear making his blood rush and heart beat faster.

"This is bad." He said. She was younger than him by at least six years Mei had been infatuated with him after being saved during the war when she was surrounded by stone Ninja and was a new Chunin. Minato was passing by and like Kakashi usually does on his own time Minato beat down the enemy Ninjas with ease and Mei with love struck with the older Ninja and took upon herself to be a strong Kunoichi to win his affections she'd even settle being his mistress. "Mei, you know I'm married and have two kids."

"Doesn't mean you need to hold back. After all it's perfectly healthy to have an affair or two." She replied while licking her lips and now had him pinned to his desk till the door opened and revealed it to be Kushina with a handmande Lunch for her husband. There was an awkward silence.

"M-M-M-MEI TERUMI!" She yelled.

"Oh, look it's the Red Tomatoe." Mei replied insulting her with the old nickname she had in her academy days and boy did she still hate it. Whenever diplomatic missions occur and she visited the Leaf village and her and Kushina have had their share of cat fights which Minato had to break up. There was also one other woman who still chases Minato but she'll be introduced for it later. The two rumbled down in Minato's office and it took all he had to stop them this time. While he was struggling with that Team seven had just arrived. They were noting all the competition.

"This is definitely gonna be tough." Naruto told his team. "Oh, I almost forgot. Sakura, Godmama Tsunade wanted me to give this to you." Naruto told her as he dug to cargo pocket of his new pants. He pulled out two patches filled with medicines and medical equipment.

"Naruto, tell her I said thank you." Sakura felt happy. The traiing with Tsunade was tough but she learned alot in just two weeks alone. They were still basics but it was more than she could ever learn on her own. She was happy that Tsunade gave her this kind of gift as she she put the pouches around her waist. They then had a run in with Neji Hyuga and his Female teammate.

"Hello, Naruto." Neji told him as he looked at his new outfit. A thinner orange jacket with blue long sleeves and oranger thin pants with his new pouches on. Team seven was looking ready and confident. Naruto looked back at him.

"Neji." Was all he said. "That you one of your teammates?"

"The name's Tenten." She replied.

"And I see the rumors of one the last Uchiha being on your team are true." Neji told him.

"You got a problem with that?" Sasuke told him.

"Not really. I've just been curious about the differences between the Byakugan and Sharingan. If you're lucky maybe we'll face off. I've heard that your clan may have orginated from my clan. In other words You are nothing more than a twig that's branched off a bigger tree." Neji replied as if talking down on Sasuke.

"Better watch yourself then. Cause that ego of yours may just slow you down." Sasuke replied.

"What's that?" Neji looked frustrated at that small insult. Tenten thought it was cute.

"If you're that sure of yourself why don't come see and decide for yourself. Whether I'm a twig or not." Sasuke replied as he and Neji were about throw it down. Sasuke was delivering a kick and Neji was gonna use a Gentle fist strike but were both caught by Neji's other teammate. "He caught my kick with his hands. That's some chakra he's got."

"What are you doing Lee?" Neji asked his teammates not happy about the fact he got interrupted.

"Sorry but the rules state we cannot fight or cause a disturbance here." Lee replied as he then looked to Sakura and had a moment of love at first sight as we hear that cheesy song that happens in cheesy love at first sight movies. Now cue Rock Lee's Theme. He then moved to her. "Hello there! My name is Rock Lee! Please what is your name?"

"Sakura Haruno." She replied.

"Sakura! What a beautiful name for a someone as beautiful as you! please be my girlfriend!" He then did his nice guy smile and gave a thumbs up. "I will protect you with my life!" Lee proclaimed a heartfelt confession and was sure he had won her heart.

"Sorry but I'm not interested." Sakura replied as we hear a cracking sfx as Lee looked shocked at the rejection.

"If you'll excuse us. We need to get going." end song. Sakura told Neji as she got the boys going. They went to the first floor of the building to get to the room where the Chunin exam was being held. Lee then focused on Sakura's teammates. He followed them and yelled.

"Hold it!" They heard a yell as they looked to see Rock Lee calling them out.

"It's that guy again. Doesn't take rejection well does he?" Naruto asked.

"Apparently not. I really hate it when they're so persistent." Sakura replied.

"Choo-wa!" The boy yelled as he jumped from the second floor to the first floor and stood in front of them. "The son of Lord Hokage Naruto Namikaze, The Uchiha Survivor Sasuke." He said their names. "I am Rock Lee. The strongest fighter here and to the lovely miss Sakura Haruno..."

"Y-Yes?" She replied as he blushed.

"Please be my girlfriend! I will protect you with my life!" He confessed again shocking them.

"No way! Your eye brows are too bushy for me! It's just gross!" She replied as it hurt Lee looked a bit but tried again.

"Please do not be afraid! Accept my loving affections." He told her as he began to give her love winks. Cue it's the training. He shot the first one at her.

"NOOO!" She panicked and dodged it.

"An excellent dodge. Try dodging all these." He told her as he winked back and forth with his eyes and shooting love hearts at her.

"WAHHH!" Sakura slinked, swirved, and even bended backwards to dodge them all. End song.

"(Sad sigh) I guess now is not a good time. Anyway I'd like to fight fight with you Sasuke." Lee requested,

"I thought you said it was against the rules." Sasuke replied.

"A Ninja must see through deception. That is basic 101." Lee replied as he looked confident and took his fighting stance. Naruto wanted to take him but Sasuke cut in front of him.

"Listen Naruto I get you're itching for a fight but let me have this one. This guy blocked my kick earlier and I wanna know what he's capable of." Sasuke told him.

"Are you ready?" Lee asked him.

"Go for it." Sasuke said as he made the first move and charged. Lee charged in as well and made a hand sign. Before Sasuke could make a move he got kicked in the in his stomache and knocked back.

"Sasuke!" Sakura and Naruto called out. They couldn't believe Sasuke got hit like that.

"He got past my defense. That hand sign threw me off." He said in his thoughts. "Time to see my training pay off with this." Sasuke said out loud as he activated his Sharingan with easily. Cue the raising fighting spirit.

"So that is the Sharingan." Lee said in his thoughts.

"The Sharingan! When did Sasuke learn to activate it? He's really amazing." Sakura said in her thoughts and Naruto looking happy that Sasuke was getting stronger.

"Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, whatever trick he's using I'll see it now!" Sasuke said in his thoughts as he let his Sharingan analyze Lee's technique. Lee dashed in and punched him. End song. Naruto and Sakura couldn't believe it. even with Sharingan he was getting beat.

"The Shraingan is as impressive as the Byakugan however Sasuke what I am using is neither Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. It's Taijutsu. Meaning no tricks. It's just all martial arts." Lee explained. "Even if your eyes are two steps ahead of me it does not do you any good if your body can't keep up. It is not enough to simply imitate my movements with your Sharingan." Lee continued on as Sasuke got up.

"That punch had a lot of power behind it. It's no wonder I'm thrown off. He's not even using his Chakra." Sasuke said in his thoughts.

"Forgive me Sensei. I know you told the conditions for using this technique but I must see this match through to the end." Lee said in his thoughts as he unwrapped some of his bandages on his arms. His speed increased.

"I can't keep up. I gotta defend myself." Sasuke said in his thoughts but it was no good He got kicked under his chin and sent up in the air. Naruto and Sakura weren't believing it. Sasuke's Sharingan continued to analyza everything Lee was doing. He then saw Lee appeared under him in the air.

"Dancing Leaf Shadow." Sasuke named the techniqu he was using.

"Good eye. But I am afraid it is over." Lee told him. The bandages were about to wrap around Sasuke but a pin wheel was thrown and caught his bandage and pinned it to the wall. Lee took notice and panicked at what this meant as Sasuke hit the ground as Naruto and Sakura helped him up. "Oh no."

"LEE!" A voice called out as everyone saw a Tortoise wearing the Leaf village head band on it's neck. "You were about to use the forbidden technique, weren't you!?" The Tortoise yelled as Lee was in a panic as it glared at him.

"Uhh...no. I wasn't...I was...just...caught up in the battle..." Lee was in a panic trying to make an excuse. Team seven was just watching in confusion.

"Can Tortoises become sensei?" Naruto whispered.

"How should I know?" Sakura replied.

"Alright Lee, Time for your punishment. Come on out! Guy Sensei!" The Tortoise yelled as smoke poof above it's shell and there stood a man looking almost Identical to Lee and was posing. Cue Guy theme.

"How ya doing everybody?" He said.

"Ahh!" Naruto and Sakura screamed while Sasuke looked completely spooked.

"Oh my god! He's got the biggest eye brows yet! They're almost Identical!" Naruto yelled at the uncanny resemblences. Guy walked to Lee.

"Lee you were about to use the forbidden technique weren't you?" Guy asked his student.

"Y-Yes." He replied.

"Now you know I must punish you for breaking a rule along with disrupting the Chunin Exams." Guy said.

"Yes sir." Lee replied bracing himself.

"Now take your punishment! You fool!" Guy punched with all his might and sent flying a few feet away.

"AHHH!" Naruto and Sakura screamed while Sasuke was not believing at what he just saw happen. End song. Guy walked to Lee.

"You alright Lee. Sorry I was so rough." Guy told Lee as he looked up to him and both had dramatic tears. "you know I only punish you cause I care okay."

"You're so good to me, Guy Sensei." Cue sexiness. Guy and Lee were now in their own little world where there was a sunset by the Ocean. "GUY SENSEI!" Lea and Guy embraced in a cheesy cliche man hug.

"LEE! It's okay (sob) don't anymore (hic sob) Lee." Guy replied. Team Seven was wierded out.

"This is too wierd." Sakura thought.

"How could I lose to such a loser." Sasuke looking embarrassed that he lost to someone like Lee.

"You know when you think about it, it is kind of sweet the way they're being all close and stuff." Naruto told them.

"What are you? Nuts?" Sakura told him.

"Okay Lee! Just move on and look at that sunset Lee! I want to run a hundred laps so you can reach your dreams! Run till you can't sweat anymore! But don't mess up your hair!" Guy told him.

"Yes Guy Sensei!" Lee replied with enthusiasm. End song.

"Uhh, guys. What about the Chunin Exam?" Sakura asked them.

"Oh right." Guy replied. "Lee do just fifty laps around the building." Guy ordered.

"Yes sir!" Lee replied.

"So tell me kids. How is Kakashi?" Guy asked them.

"You know him?" Sasuke asked as he suddenly was just a few feet in front of him.

"Don't look so down at losing this one. Kakashi and I are long time rivals. Forty-nine wins and forty-eight losses. That's one better than Kakashi." He proudly said.

"Is this guy really that much stronger than Kakashi sensei?" Sasuke wondered.

"Now look up and accept my apology. And get a look at my manly features." Guy said as his teeth sparkled. Sasuke then noted that Lee's fist was bruised and scarred. The kind of physical training he must've been put through. "At any rate you kids should get going. Good luck." Guy said he took off.

"Sasuke, Naruto." Lee called their attention.

"I said I was the strongest fighter there is but that was a lie. There is someone stronger than me and he is on my team. I am referring to Neji Hyuga." Lee told them. Naruto wasn't surprised. Neji was last year's rookie of the year. Sasuke found hard to accept that someone else was even stronger than Lee after getting beat by him. Lee then took off to catch up with his team.

"The Chunin exams. This...is gonna be really interesting." Sasuke said looking excited about how there are more strong competitors in there. They made their way to the exam room and saw Kakashi waiting for them.

"Glad you all could make it. Seems like you have grwon stronger. Whatever happens you guys have me proud. I'll be rooting for you guys." Kakashi told them as they smiled at his praise. He then poofed away. They opened the door and are left off with a white out effect.

End of chapter 13

Preview time!

"Alright we made it in. This first exam is a written exam!? On top of that Hinata and Ino are now getting somewhat jealous of the fact Temari turns out to be a bride canidate. Politics are so annoying." We see the rookie nine together catching up and Hinata and Ino calling a truce against Temari if she tries anything on Naruto. "Whose the guy in glasses?" We see Kabuto fixing his glasses as he shows off his Ninja info cards. We now switch to the Genin commpetitors getting ready for the exam as Naruto looks around and gets a wink from Temari where Hinata pinches his cheek and looking jealous. We also see Minato having his problems with women ad Mei and Kushina standing in an aren looking like they are about to throw down.

Next Time! The Written Exam! Pass or Fail?

"I don't know any of these answers!" Naruto yells.


	15. Ending 1 Minna Atsumare Naruto

Minna Atsumare! Naruto ver.

Now I know this song is used as Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger ending theme but I really wasn't too big on Harmonia as an ending theme so I chose something different and changed most of the lyrics to match the beat and how fun would it have been to have seen the cast dance in a song like this lol anyway lets get a start. The dance will go same way if you have watched Kyoryuger and how they dance it in the show. If you need to see the dance just look up Minna Atsumare Kyoryuger and see the dance. Till I decide the next song get used to this and say what you think.

We start by seeing Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Takeru, Tayuya, and Hinata starting the dance

"Jump in and throw the first punch, Naruto!" (Naruto makes and fist and does an uppercut.)

"Dash Dash kick them down, Sasuke!" (Sasuke looking like his running as he does a spin kick.)

"Smash 'em and bash 'em, Sakura!" (Sakura throws punches while showing she's a strong girl.)

"Slice 'em and dice 'em, Takeru!" (Takeru using his arms like their swords as he slashes vertically with both of them.)

"Sing and play your songs of illusion, Tayuya!" (Tayuya plays her flute and dances in an elegant manner.)

"Attack and Strike your foe, Hinata~!" (Hinata does the dance she did in the waterfall scene in the bikochu arc with precise chakra control.)

"Just call out their names, and oh, you just wanna get up, get up, get up and dance!" (We see the six of them moving forward while Naruto and Hinata moved forward with a Tango manuveur. Then moved back to the center stage.)

"Whoa, oh oh, whoa oh oh!" (we see these same six doing the main dance with all the young Genins from Teams Ten and Team Guy with Shino, Kiba, and Sanouske and the Konohamaru squad backing them up in the village's town center.)

"Even the Shinobi are dancing!" (We see the Leaf Jonin Kakashi leading with Guy giving his usual nice guy smile, Asuma, and Kurenai on his left while Ebisu and Iruka danced on his right at the Chunin exam stadium and Kakashi's Ninja hounds joing them in the background on top of the stands.)

"Whoa, oh oh, whoa oh oh!" (we see same six mentioned at the beginning doing the main dance with all the young Genins from Teams Ten and Team Guy with Shino, Kiba, and Sanouske and the Konohamaru squad backing them up)

"Just jump right into it! (Let's go for it!)" (The Hyuga clan do this part of the dance with Saya and Hiashi leading it at he Hyuga compound.)

"Whoa, oh oh, whoa oh oh!" (we see same six mentioned at the beginning doing the main dance with all the young Genins from Teams Ten and Team Guy with Shino, Kiba, and Sanouske and the Konohamaru squad backing them up)

"You can dance with the Shinobi!" (The sand siblings with their sensei Matsuri and Sari dancing with them at the sand village gate with Shukaku joining them in the backgorund)

"Whoa, oh oh, whoa oh oh!" (we see same six mentioned at the beginning doing the main dance with all the young Genins from Teams Ten and Team Guy with Shino, Kiba, and Sanouske and the Konohamaru squad backing them up)

"Just Jump and dash into it!" (Minato, Kushina, Mikoto, Tsume, Miu, Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya and a few Anbu in the back ground dancing by the Hokage tower with Kurama joing them in the background)

"Sing with gusto! Come on and samba!  
All together now, Naruto! (Let's go!)" (The whole Naruto cast dancing this last part together as they all did a random pose and smiled at the fans reading this and who are naruto fans in general.)


End file.
